HERO SYSTEM
by virtue blaze
Summary: when a otaku dies and asked to have an reincarnation to naruto world, every one thinks to be an badass op but what happens if god gives an system were you have to be be an hero, cool right, but not so when you actually have to look cool as well as save everyone even if you don't want to, come lets follow bitoku as sets to bring peace to naruto world with a complete non-violence way
1. Chapter 1

_**hero system**_

Everything has a beginning, and every beginning has an End.

Chapter 1: The beginning

Darkness…..

Darkness…..

That's the only thing I could see.

[Flash back]

My name is virtue samson a typical otaku, who has completed his engineering from a university and searching for a job. But too lazy to go out and do work, my daily routine was to watch anime and read fan fiction stories.

I thought I will get apply for higher studies and have an easy life few more years.

One day I got a call from a company for a job interview, since it was a good company I thought to give it a try, so I woke up early next day and prepared for interview and left home while saying bye to my mother and took a bus to reach the company.

Thank my luck on the day I got selected and informed my mother on phone, I was going the catch a return bus when I say a truck come at high speed and the driver shouting move away…..

As I saw a girl crossing the road, who was in the truck path and I don't know what I was thinking I moved towards the girl and pushed her way and I was hit by the truck.

In my final moments I thought I at least died as a hero, and then the only thing I could see was darkness and darkness only.

After an unknown time I opened my eyes slowly, it was bright so had trouble in seeing properly, then I heard someone coming, I thought I was in hospital thought I could not see any room then I heard, "ho you are awake" I tried to tilt my head to see who but I notice that I can move and there is no pain and now that I have my eye adjusted I could see that I was in some type of mountain range so I asked: " were am I ".

The unknown person said "you are in my place you can call it Everest mountain". Then I said with hesitation "am I dead".

To this the unknown person said "of course what do you think anyone will survive a hit from a truck which is running at 80 km/hr".

Virtue: "so may I ask who are you".

Unknown person: "I am god".

Virtue: "which god".

God: "there is only one god, only humans name me with different names, so you may call me by any name".

Virtue: "so may I know why I am here, wasn't I supposed to be in heaven/hell".

God: "hoohoohoo, you see there is actual a problem, you were not supposed to die as you were not the type to help others, and the truck would have stopped just before hitting the girl, so as you see it has become a problem".

Virtue: "so you are saying that I died for nothing".

God: "well no and yes you see as you know In your generation no one seems to care about others and became so selfish and live in their world competing with each other the earn money an live as they like, even though the world is becoming peaceful but some are not happy and took the path of violence for their selfishness and killing others even children's". as he was continuing his speech I interrupted him.

Virtue: "so what do I have with this long speech of yours".

God: "well you see your act of a hero saving the girl has spread through the social media and everyone who saw the video was inspired by you and started caring for you…."

As he saw I was not interested in his long speeches he stopped and coughed getting my attention,

Virtue: "ho you were saying".

God: "sigh, just know you changed the people of your world to care for others and earned lot of good karma".

Virtue: "so I am to assume I get to reincarnate into another world with a cheat". Well as I was saying I saw gods face turning red and I am pretty much sure I pissed him off somehow so I quite down.

God: "why do looks can be deceiving I had lot to offer you for your good karma but I changed my mind". Hearing this I quickly got to my knees and said "ho god please doesn't be like that I am a good person but I am not that good of a listener so please don't take away my dream of reincarnation please god".

God: "sigh, well you did have good karma so I'll let you off the hook by reincarnating you in to naruto world but I'll not give you any cheat".

As god said that I will be reincarnated in to naruto world I was happy and had an ugly grin of an otaku who got an good anime to watch but when he said no cheat that grin despair and replaced with a look of horror, because I knew that naruto world is a place where killers Rome freely and just surviving there is a hell.

Virtue: "please good I'll do anything but please give me a cheat please god I don't want to die young again".

After a hour of pleading god sighed "ok but I have only one system but It has problem are you ok with it".

Virtue: "you are the best god", I did not want to leave my only chance to be an OP.

God: "stop grinning and go to the circle over there to receive your cheat, and your memory of this meeting will be erased, now go".

I nodded and went to the circle,

Ping!

a bright green light shined over my body and I see a green screen.

 **Welcome to hero system hos!**

 **You have entered the game!**

 **You have experienced selective amnesia. necessary memories kept back.**

 **Please create your character profile!**

 **Please select name:**

I looked at the text box before me and squinted my head, I felt it buzz around,

I looked at the other boxes before, 'my memories are...gone?' I blinked, that was...is that even possible? May be it is possible for the person who give me the system.

"My name is….system can you retain my name from my former self," I replied slowly, hoping by following through with the boxes questions I could eventually find some help.

 **Name: Bitoku (virtue in world's native language)**

 **Please select gaming world:**

 **Naruto**

Everything else was blacked out, there weren't any other options. I blinked, With no other choice I selected it and suddenly a new box came up, with a whole bunch of new info;

 **Default settings are being implemented for game run.**

 **Name: Bitoku**

 **Age: 8**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Orphan (None)**

 **Select village:**

 **Fire**

 **Lightning**

 **Wind**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

I blinked, I didn't understand what was happening, but I decided to play along. I chose the one village I knew properly since the plot begins from here, Fire.

 **You have selected Fire; here is your status page. The game will begin when you finish reading:**

 **Bitoku, (No Title)**

 **Level- 1 (0/200)**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 25/25**

 **CP- 25/25**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 5**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck [due to host possessing hero system the host was given hero luck]**

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 0R**

 **An Orphan living in Konoha, born one year before the itachi uchiha, Bitoku has been known to be a quiet child, people barely even realise he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential is in his hands alone.**

 **Select difficulty mode:**

 **Story mode**

 **Normal**

 **Hard**

I selected story mode and the moment I did the world moved away. I felt my eyes being closed and my head hitting something soft. I did not have time to look around as I was greeted with masseges

Ping!

 **Host is currently playing life/death game in elemental world [were trained ninja live and are trained to fight and carry out missions for their village]**

 **Host is brought to this world due to host request to the god under some circumstances.**

 **Host is give the hero system as a cheat to help the host to become a hero.**

A hero ha, system what's this about being a hero.

Ping!

 **Its, god quest for giving you hero system as a cheat.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Become the hero of element world and make the world peaceful**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death**

 **Space portal**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes**

 **[Note to host this quest cannot be rejected]**

I sighed and clicked yes.

Ping!

 **Informing host the system was asked to provide the host 5 grade SSS+ lottery tickets and will be unlocked when host reaches a certain level.**

System can you give me the details of the strength level in this world.

Ping!

 **[level 1-10 civilians**

 **Level 11-30 genin**

 **Level 31-60 chunin**

 **Level 61-70 normal jonin**

 **Level 71-80 anbu**

 **Level 81-110 elite jonin**

 **Level 111+ S rank nin]**

So I am still in the beginning, sigh I did not get any op power, 'system explain lottery tickets'

Ping!

 **Host can open them when host reaches a given level**

 **Host is given a chance to choose a single thing from the given world.**

 **The things obtain will be in [weapons or ability].**

System is that include things like devil fruit and zanpakto

Ping!

 **Yes, if the ticket belongs to one-piece world or bleach world.**

Now that's OP. 'system what level I required to open 1st lottery ticket'

Ping!

 **The host required to attain level 20 for his 1** **st** **lottery ticket.**

Now then time to explore.

hello everyone i am a new writer and this one is my 1st work, so please give review on so i can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is 2** **nd** **chapter, And there is a correction itachi is around 1.5 to 2 year old [because it has been said in wiki that itachi graduated when he was 6 and stayed only for 4months] so please go along with it.**

 **[Fact: naruto and gamer is not owned by me]**

Ch 2 getting started

I woke up and slowly got up, and look around to see an old and dusty floor. The room I was in was poor, but well maintained walls, considering it's an orphan home other than the bed, and a table in one corner, a small wall shelf with clothes stacked on it along with other daily use items.

I blinked as memories came into my mind, this was my room, I lived in it, just then the door handle turned and a woman walked in. She was in a green kimono on and gave me a soft smile, "hello Bitoku, have you slept well?"

I looked over her head, see words floated above her;

 **Hisano aki, Wardon of Konoha Orphanage**

 **Lv- 14**

 **REP- 19**

I freaked out at the image before me. Aki quickly began to look worried, "Bitoku? Are you alright?"

I blinked, "I, no, I'm fine" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, you better get ready," she smiled, "come quickly breakfast will be served soon," without another word she walked out leaving me alone.

I knew what she wanted me to do; I had to go and take a bath. I began moving to do just that, grabbed a towel off the top wall shelf.

I walked outside to see the room occupied by children.

Taking a deep breath slowly I began to walk towards bathroom I looked around, there were kids running in the hallway with, One of them, a kid named Shinki from what I remember, smiled at me, "come on Bitoku! We need to get ready! Today's the day we begin ninja training!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Join the academy on time!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja training**

 **+50 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Have to wait till next year**

 **Possible eviction from orphanage**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

There it is my road to gain experience

"Come on!" Shinki cried out running towards what I remember to be the showers.

I walked out and looked around finding a wall cock in the side. The time read 8:00, I had time. I quickly followed the boy and found myself in a crowded showering area.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes, putting them into a laundry box in one corner of the room, and went to bathroom.

I passed by a mirror and stopped looking at myself. I looked super right then. My hair and eyes were black, like an Uchiha's. My hair was short and spiky coming down to my shoulders similar to Madara's hair,. I was a bit taller than other kids at 4.2 feet's; my face was like luxus from fairy tail.

Was this my real face? I looked handsome and cool type [really an OP figure].

After I was done praising myself, I went back to my small room and put on the fresh pair of clothes I had [I think I left them especially for today]. It was pair of dark blue coloured shorts a red shirt and a pair of blue sandals. I walked out and followed everyone else into a large mess. There the kids around my age were gathered at a table talking in excited tones. A few of the loud ones exclaimed how excited they all were for today.

I took some food for myself and sat down with them, better to be a part of a group then stick out. As I ate meal I listened to them talk.

"So finally we are going to academy?"

"I heard it is difficult and only like half the kids even pass!"

"They are saying that since last year due to nine tails fox attack they are making it easier this year to get more people!"

"No you idiot, I heard only those who are very good can pass and there will be At least slightly more people graduate for few years!"

I listened as I silently ate my food, using chopsticks was difficult at first, but I managed but adapting an unusual eating habit of being very rough with the food.

But as I continued to listen intently there was another one of those gaming boxes;

Ping!

 **Repeated action has caused a new skill to be formed!**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, this is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 8 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

I blinked, 'a skill so I can get skill by doing things,' I told myself reading the box. Wait I forgot the most op skill of the gamer 'observe' I said.

Ping!

 **Informing host observe skill has to be brought from system to use.**

'What no it cannot be like that, that's the most OP skill how can you do that' I was furious, then I saw other kids looking at me weirdly so I shut up and asked the system " system why is that".

Ping!

 **Host has already acquired the observe skill if host wants to upgrade the skill then he has to purchase it as it is a skill of gamer eye's.**

So I cannot do training to upgrade skills

 **Host can do that to any skill which is not integrated to the system.**

System show all my skills and put S in bracket to skills which are system integrated.

Ping!

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **[Sub skill**

 **Gamer eyes lv-beginner [S]**

 **Grants host the ability to view others as in games.]**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, this is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 8 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

Okay, that's actually understandable, and it functions just as I know ok, I blinked; I need to check something, "Status?" And just like that a new box opened up showing off my menu card.

Okay let's see here;

 **Bitoku, (No Title)**

 **Level- 1 (0/200)**

This had my name and level. Hum, that bracket is to show experience I have left to level up. And title, I suppose that makes sense, I'm supposed to be an orphan, a nobody, hence no title.

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 25/25**

 **CP- 25/25**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

Okay this isn't too bad. I'm supposed to be eight years old. HP means health points, SP means stamina points. CP mean chakra points and control, obviously that meant chakra control.

I know chakra control in important for anyone, it determines how much chakra isn't being wasted, I mean itachi was able perform most of the jutsu with one hand due to his fine control.

Ping!

 **Your INT has gone up by 1 for thinking logically!**

I blinked as I looked to my status, and sure enough;

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck**

My INT has gone up by one.

The rest of my stats were...okay, for a child. My physical side was average I guess. My brain and chakra were decent.

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 0R**

And finally I had no points to allot and no money. Wonder why my LUCK was hero luck but still have no money. Great, I looked around, the kids were nearly done, a few staring at me giving me weird looks. Why...oh, right, food.

I quickly eat my breakfast and put the put it away for washing. I followed the crowd out of the orphanage as we walked down the streets of Konoha. Aki was at the head of our little group, guide us through the streets while people smiled and waved at us.

I looked at them all; there were so many different people here, blonde, a lot of them with Japanese features. I think a few Chinese people. But there were mainly Asian people here and people with weird hair colours like blue and green.

As we walked through I noticed most of the people in the streets had a level from 5 to 10. I very rarely saw anyone passing that level, and when I did it was sometimes a kid no older than 13!

I would have been shocked, but most of those kids had a title over their heads that read, 'Genin of Konoha', which meant they were ninja. Which actually made sense?

So that mean those civilians were just below level 10 while ninjas were generally above. Hum, makes sense I suppose.

The kids were all excited, but kept their gossiping to whispers around Aki. I was left out of the entire socialising, guess I was supposed to be an outcast of sorts huh?

Soon however we approached the gates of an academy and I was a little excited to see all of this as it was like too much closer to the anime.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Join the academy on time!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja training**

 **+20 EXP**

I blinked, I opened up my menu and sure enough I had gained 20 experience points, only a hundred and eighty to go.

"Alright children, wait here," Aki called out causing us to all stop in the academy's front yard. The kids immediately began to look around, peeking into classroom windows, finding a few of the younger and older years sitting inside lectures.

I myself was curious enough to find an open window near the side from which I could hear the lecture coming from within,

"-And who can tell me what clan did 1at hokage belong to?" asked the lecturer, he possesses featureless white eyes. He has brown hair which he styles in a top-knot, and wears the standard Konoha-nin uniform. I looked at his name and title;

 **Hoheto hyuga, Chunin of Konoha [ hyuga branch family member]**

 **Lv- 50**

 **REP- 0 (Isn't aware of your existence)**

My eyes went wide; this guy was a hyuga so with his kekkei genkai he is propably sble to fight a jonin?! Holy shit! His level is through the roof! And as I remember he has participated in war and was just a cannon folder, fuck me man just how strong are people?!

"Anyone" Hoheto hyuga asked again with a deep sigh, "come on kids, you have to know this. This'll be in your history finals!"

I looked around; no one was answering the man. I blinked, hmm, might as well. I cleared my throat and spoke up, "senju clan".

Hoheto hyuga's eyes immediately landed on me as slowly the rest of the lecture hall realised I was the one who spoke up. [But man looking buyakugan closer it really is creepy]

The chunin looked amused as he smiled at me, "not bad kid. You one of those orphans starting out today?"

I nodded, "yes. Hello, nice to meet you."

The class exploded into laughter as Hoheto hyuga himself chuckled a bit. "Alright kid, I got to say you're pretty smart, but I guess you have to return" the man smiled,

And just like that Hoheto hyuga's REP score went from 0 to 5.

I blinked, "Bitoku!" I heard Aki call out. I turned to see her glaring at me, "get back here this instance!"

I gulped, "sorry!" I went running away, putting the class out f my mind. I ran to her and gulped; a ninja had arrived and was taking the rest of the orphans inside the academy. Aki said nothing as she pointed at the group, glaring at me as I ran to them.

I sighed as I slipped into the ground and listened to the ninja who was leading the group, "this is the academy, and you all will study here for four years and at the end, depending on how well you do, you can become ninjas for the village!"

The man had spiky brown hair and dark eyes. His outfit is essentially that of the standard Konoha shinobi, with the exception that the clothes under the flak jacket have been modified so that comes up all the way over his head, like a full body suit that can cover his entire face leaving only his eyes, nose and mouth exposed. His forehead protector is also attached to the suit.

 **Shinomu mibu, [Teacher, chunin from interrogation and torture department]**

 **Lv- 45**

 **REP- 0**

Woah, I think I saw him in anime guess he was a skilled ninja

"Ah, sensei," a small girl in the group raised a shaky hand. Shinomu mibu nodded to her allowing her to continue, "W-what happens if we don't become ninjas?"

The man smiled, "don't worry, if you don't become ninjas there plenty of other things you can do! Konoha takes care of its own! That's our way!" The kids all smile, infatuated with the hope the man oozed out.

I could understand why, a bunch of hopeless kids like this being told they will be taken care off? It's like giving thirsty man water can.

We followed Shinomu mibu into a class which was already filled with a few other students. I immediately recognized a two of them, itchi uchiha and yugao uzuki, and few others who have appered in anime but not important.

"This is your classroom for the year," Shinomu mibu turned back to us and smile, "go on, take a seat," he motioned around.

Immediately everyone seeped into the rows of seats, a few of the kids talking to other kids.

I found one seat in the back near the window free so I took it, beside me shiniki was seated as he is the only kid I speak in the whole orphanage; I was only a few seats above itachi and few seats away from yugao, who was looking around like a curious kid.[I guess itachi will spend only 4 months here, ha].

"Alright kids get settled in, we'll begin momentarily," Shinomu mibu said with a smile as he walked out leaving us alone.

I took this chance to look at the other kids. Especially itachi over there, he was reading like the genius should be I guess, and I am excited to think I am attending class together with itachi, [thank you god so much if I know how you look I'll build a temple for you].then I looked them with my gamer eyes few of the clan kids were at least level 10, itachi being level 31. Guess he really was an OP prodigy. But that didn't change facts, they were all incredibly strong. And yugao being at level 14 guess she is also a prodigy. Damn how can I live happy with this kind off monsters?

I have long way.

So then what to do next, thinking this I looked at itachi and a grin appeared on my face.

"Hi there my name is bitoku what's yours" I said

He looked at me a moment before saying "itachi",

"Want to be friends" I asked I got and 'Hn' as reply.

I sat beside him and started questing "how old are you? You look much younger than me, why did you join this early?"

I start rapid questioning then he replied,

"6 and half, yes, my father thought I am skilled enough to join"

"Hey do you want to train a little after the classes" I said

'Sure' was the reply.

So then after the class me and itachi went to a training ground and itachi was doing his ninja training as I just stared at how good he was [man itachi is way above my league]

Ping!

 **Quest alert**

 **Have a sparring match with itachi to know difference in skills**

 **Reward:**

 **50xp**

 **Title "itachi's rival"**

 **Reputation with itachi will increase**

 **Sub-quest 25xp for every 5 minutes**

 **Failure:**

 **None**

 **y/n?**

I blinked and saw the content and pressed yes, [of course who does not want to be friends with itachi].

So I said to itachi "itachi you are so good let's have a spar I will beat you" [yes it's the overconfidence I get when I am sure I will loss].

Itachi said "are you sure"

I draw a circle on ground and looked at itachi "of course I am 1+ year older then you I will be stronger then you even if you are more skilled" [ again how did I get this much confidence]

"The rules are we fight in this circle, who ever admit defeat or gets out of the circle will lose".

'Ok' he said and jumped into the circle.

We both stood opposite to each other and tackled him but he easily avoid me and came behind me, then he kicked my legs I fall on the ground and turn around to see itachi looking at me with his poker face but I could see his lips arced at the end into a little smile.

Then i got up and tackled at him again he easily avoid me but this time I jumped a little and stepped to side and tackle again, he seemed to have guessed it and dodged again, this continued for a while then he said " give up you can't beat me".

"I haven't lost yet" I said and tackled again, this time he move fast and gave round kick in my gut and I fly a bit to fall outside the ring.

"It's over" he said I lay down on ground "yeah; yeah you win this time, I will win next time".

"Man you are strong what do you do to be this strong" I said

"I train every day with my dad" itachi said "I'll have to go", "ok see you tomorrow" I said still laying on the ground.

Then itachi left, l look up in the sky 'man this is embarrassing I could not even touch him'.

Ping!

 **Quest complete**

 **Gained**

 **50xp**

 **Title "itachi's rival"**

 **Reputation with itachi +5**

 **Sub quest**

 **Spar with itachi for**

 **5 minutes – 25xp**

 **10 minutes – 25xp**

 **15 minutes – 25xp**

 **20 minutes – 25xp**

Ping!

 **Level up**

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 2 (0/300)**

 **HP- 55/60**

 **SP- 9/30**

 **CP- 19/35**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-6**

 **Money- 0R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 academy life**

I opened up my menu and looked at it. I had six points to spend, but what should I spend it on?

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck**

Let's see, my luck is the best so I don't need to put it in luck and my intelligence is highest so I have to be think thoroughly about this, since I got an extra point in INT by thinking clearly I can improve the stats by doing other things, like weight lifting for strength, running for vitality and gymnastics for dexterity. Maybe if I read books then my intelligence will increase.

So I should hold on to points now. I will try to improve by exercising then see what happens.

Ping!

 **For thinking things through you have gained +1 INT!**

I smiled, this might actually be fun. Then I suddenly thought and said 'system do I have inventory'

Ping!

 **Informing host: yes**

Yes how could I forget this 'system show all the function you have'

Ping!

 **[STORE: Were host can purchase the items form] [Currently unusable]**

 **[INVENTORY: Were host can store items] [Available space 1 meter cube]**

 **[STATUS: Information on host] [Includes mental and physical stats]**

 **[UPGRADE FUNCTION: Special function give to develop the system as per user level]**

'System can I store living things in inventory'

' **No, host has to buy an upgrade to do that'**

'When will the upgrade be available and from next time if there is a function not available then mention when it is available'

' **Host the upgrade card is available when host reaches level 70 and host does not have enough control to change system operation'**

'System what do you mean by not enough control'

' **Host has to have enough level to get his desired functions'**

'Ok, what level is that?'

' **The host can control system function as follows:**

 **Level 20 [control the notification function]**

 **Level 50 [beginner control]**

 **Level 100 [intermediate control]**

 **Level 200 [advance control]**

 **Level 500 [upgrade control]**

 **Level 1000 [inventory control]**

 **Host is denied to get further information until he gains level 1000.**

'f**k' that's the only thing I could say as what system notified maximum level 111 for an elite jonin and above else is only S+ rank, from what the system showed wouldn't that mean level 1000 is possible, now that I think about it may be madara and hashirama might be at that level, if not at least kaguya will be at that level I guess.

Ping!

 **For thinking things through you have gained +1 INT!**

'Fu*k I am right, this is not going to be easy….. Hey I have system the biggest cheat so I'll definitely reach there, so let's see system when I will be able to unlock store.

Ping!

 **Host will be able to use store function when host is level 20.**

'System how can I rise up to that level fast'

Ping!

 **1\. Host can do odd works for the village to gain quest.**

 **2\. Host can do training and gain xp to level up.**

 **3\. Host can save people and gain xp.**

'System what's with this save people to gain xp'

Ping!

 **Host this is hero system feature unlike normal systems, host has to save people to gain xp.**

'Now, that kind of makes sense since it is name hero system'

Then I realised it was already dawn so I have to return to dorm, so I stood up my body is kind of ok I guess due to levelling up and I slowly walked to the dorm were I see aki glaring at me "were have you been bitoku and why are your cloths dirty?" she asked.

"I made a new friend we played together and sparred a little to see who is stronger and then the time gone quickly so I became late" I said in a fast feared manner,[ man acting like a kid is tough].

"Ho, then who is your new friend" she asked, "his name is itachi and he was very strong" I answered like child. She seems to be thinking a little then said "ok go and take a bath before coming to dinner" and left with a sigh.

Then I took a bath and changed to new cloths [being a kid is tough as I have to bath regularly]. Today we had miso soup and rice I had only seen in anime but not actually eaten before in my previous life so I had a sweet time tasting it and it was delicious, I thanked the cook and said it was very tasty to that he said "Ha Ha Ha, you are a good kid don't be shy to have more, young children should eat more food' I saw his reputation going to 20 that's the highest I guess.

Then I went to bed to have nice sleep since I was a little sore after spar with itachi.

The next day I woke up in good mode and went to kitchen and asked aki if I can help, she smiled and said I could arrange the plates; I gladly did it and saw my reputation to increase to 20.

Then I greeted to shinki and we went to academy together. Itachi was here as expected on time, he really did had an boring childhood as seen in anime, and yugao was here as well, went and sat near itachi "hi" I said.

"good morning bitoku san" he replied, I was bit taken back by him using formal words so I closed on him "Ho what's this san term itachi don't you know friends don't use formal words when addressing".

"This is how we should speak to show proper respect and discipline" itachi said, I was not sure what to say as I am not so keen on using this type of formal communication in Japanese and was also a little unhappy on how itachi a 6 years kid speaking like that so I loot leap from our konoha blue beast " what are you saying itachi you are my rival so there is no need to speak in such a formal way you can feel free to call me as bitoku or an nick name my rival" I said loudly so loudly that everyone heard it clearly and even few of those outside also heard it.

Itachi looked like he was lost by my outburst and embarrassed to deal with this situation but still regained his composure and looked away. I was laughing inside on how itachi was at loss of words and looking away.

I sat down and said this time normally "itachi lets have a spar fight today I will beat you"

"Hn" was the reply as I was about to tease him Shinomu mibu walked in with a cardboard box filled with red bound notebooks and placed them before us.

He took one book out along with a pencil and eraser, "this is your notebook, those of you who don't have any writing instrument please come down here and collect them." Ah I was wondering how they expected us to learn without any books.

I grabbed a copy for myself, it was a black book with nothing written inside, I guess this was going to be like college then, taking down lecture notes and then learning them for a later dates.

Shinomu mibu took out an older looking book and placed it on the podium, turning to face the class, "alright, let's begin, today we will begin on the history of our village"

For the first day Shinomu mibu gave us a little speech on history and what ninja were. It highlights the founder hokage hashirama and difficult parts of a ninja's life, something an innocent kid might not know. He then gave a lecture about the village itself and why it was so important.

We were served lunch in a cafeteria down the hall. All the kids from my year sat together in four benches chatting with each other, and few girls surround itachi as he eat his home made lunch and few boys who were jealous of itachi saying how they can beat them and all, then I got a notification.

Ping!

 **skil level up**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 2 (0%)**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 3 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, this is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 14 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

[I am happy everyone speak, gossip, and get me xp for skill], I was grinning, then I dragged shinki and sat beside itachi , shinki greeted itachi awkwardly.

I began to eat my lunch with him looking at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"N-nothing," itachi shook his head, "it's just your response in morning was not good and if you would I would like you to speak to me normally," he said, "my my what are you saying itachi I will not do that if you speak normally and not like some hotshot are noble, and I even took you as a rival even though I'll be more awesome then you in feature" I said [here's my base less confidence].

"Bitoku," he said, "ok then beat me in spar today to prove you are good",

" yosh, I'll beat you today my rival" I said over enthusiastic way. Making his mouth to twitch a little.

"Here want to share lunch" I said rolling my eyes, as I said this I can see tears streaming down shinki face who sat beside me as he said "bitoku you are a true man, to even make the super genius speechless you will be the boss from now on".

Then I immediately turned my expression into an innocent and caring smile [imagine aizens smile] and said "yes became my minion and became awesome ninja's" as I was saying this other kids started to gather and I got an idea as I continued loudly ' come say with me we are we are rocking' everyone 'were are awesome' and every boy was saying it while girls were frowning and I saw itachi getting up to leave, so grinned and grabbed his hand, everyone attention to itachi "come on itachi my rival say it [ we are we are rocking]" everyone 'come on [we are we are rocking]' itachi face was distorted but seeing everyone look at him he forced himself to say "we are we are rocking", and ran away like he was not there at all.

We left him and continued shouting until teacher came and scolded us.

Later after class I went to training ground to have a spar with itachi and when I reached there I saw itachi ready and an dark aura coming surrounding him.

"Now are you prepared" he said emotionless, I had beads of sweet drops covering me I smiled warily "you see I have not recovered from yesterday so I'll be leaving now" I said and turned around only to see itachi appearing there and he said in a creepy emotionless voice "are you" I was having a moment of truth with myself as he repeats 'are you'.

I closed my eyes and said "may be a little spar is not problem", well I remember seeing a blur before my hand twist into a weird shape before retuning normally. [System remind me to never ever mess with itachi. Ping! **(Host will be notified)** ]

I groaned as I passed out and by the time I woke up I have a notification in front of me.

Ping!

 **Hidden quest completed**

 **Make a daring challenge**

 **Reward: 50xp**

 **Hidden quest completed**

 **Make itachi angry and survive**

 **Reward: 200 xp**

 **Hidden quest completed**

 **Become boss of your class**

 **Reward: +10 reputations with boys and +5 reputations with girls**

 **20 xp**

 **Due to host constant exposure to high physical stress you have gained 1 vitality**

 **Due to host constant exposure to high physical stress you have gained 1 vitality**

 **Due to host constant exposure to physical stress you have gained a skill,**

 **Strong mentality - level 2**

 **It is the ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

'Man what happened were am I and what… ok calm down, system what happened'

Ping!

 **Host agreed to spar with itachi, then itachi took his revenge for what you did to him during lunch time and after he realised you have passed out he left you in your dorm after informing aki that you have passed out during training.**

 **Host has been sleeping 12 hours straight and aki came to look at you but as there was nothing serious she let you to sleep, now its early morning 5:30 am.**

Now I remember [itachi is scary, itachi is scary] then my stomach made a growl of hunger so stood up and yes my body was sore so I lay down on bed [I will never mess with itachi].

Then aki came at 7:30 and said "you should know the limit when you are training ok how you feel now",

"I am hungry and my body is sore I guess" I said, and then she said "will you be able to attain today class", "yes, I'll be fine"

"Ok, don't do extra training like this ok now go and take a bath and have food" she said and left.

'Well I guess that will do' so I got up took a bath and went to the hall.

System show my status

Ping!

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 2 (270/300)**

 **HP- 58/60**

 **SP- 25/30**

 **CP- 35/35**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 4**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-6**

 **Money- 0R**

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 3 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, [This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.]**

 **Range: 14 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

 **Strong mentality, lv- 2 (40%)**

 **It is ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

 **Reliability: 15 seconds**

 **-1 second for every enemy 1 INT higher then host.**

[Itachi did not show any mercy to me, tch poor me].That was tough but I got xp that's good. Then I went to kitchen and helped with dishes and arranging plates, [no I am not a good guy I am doing this to build reputation see it] 'system show reputations'.

Ping!

 **Hisano aki rep – [40]**

 **Aokji kiru [orphanage chef] rep – [45]**

 **Shinki rep – [40]**

 **Hoheto hyuga rep – [5]**

 **Shinomu mibu rep – [15]**

 **Unknown rep – [50]**

 **Itachi rep – [35]**

 **Fugaku uchiha rep – [-5]**

 **Mikoto uchiha rep – [5]**

[But there is a sad news as yugao was in higher class who came as an infiltration task and is now a genin probably. Sigh I did not even have an opportunity to speak with her.]

And don't ask about unknown even I don't know and no it is not god.

After having food me, shinki and few other boys went to academy together and yes we were shouting 'we are we are rocking' all the way to which we received scolding all along but we did not care [yes I m not afraid of itachi again beating the crap out of me].And reached the academy in a grand way, then as I entered the class I saw itachi looking down and not reading and I had a grin as I shouted "hay itachi my rival how are you, let's have a spar again today", to that shinki said "boss you are not afraid of anything in our class". 'Of course how could I be afraid of anything'? As soon as I said that the door opened and Hoheto hyuga walked in, "alright kids settle down," he stood behind the podium and looked at us with an un amused eye, "listen up kids I'm Hoheto hyuga, I'm going to be your history and taijutsu teacher" his eyes landed on me and he smiled, "well you are the kid from yesterday didn't expect to see you so soon!".

I blinked, "hello it's good to see you too."

Hoheto hyuga shrugged, his eyes landed on itachi sitting next to me and I saw a quick hardening of his glare, guess it's the hyuga and uchiha problem. Immediately the man smiled, "well Now, shall we begin? First up is the history of our great village, the village hidden in the leaves."

And it was one hell of a class. I don't think by the end there wasn't a single kid who didn't fall asleep except itachi. I did my hardest to stay awake, but even I nodded off a couple of times.

But in the end it was all worth it;

 **By listening to a lecture you have gained +1 INT!**

I smiled, 'sweet! But wait...I listened to Shinomu mibu's speech as well, why didn't I get a stat point then as well? Unless the higher my stat points the more difficult it would be for me to learn more. I guess I should hold off on spending my stat points, don't know when I'll need them.'

After Hoheto hyuga left Shinomu mibu came back and had us all walk out of the class in pairs. Obviously itachi was my partner. We reached the Academy's backyard which was not the ordinary backyard one can find in a normal school.

There was a complex obstacle course in one corner, a small area cleared off with a white circle serving as a sparing area and the far wall had wooden targets painted on it, obviously for target practise.

"Alright kids, this is where we will train you physically," Shinomu mibu said pointing at a bunch of 12 year olds who were currently running a very complicated obstacle course where they had to jump through hoops while dodging shurikens which were thrown at them. I was excited as I can formally start to be a ninja.

The man smiled, "for today, you kids are going to undergo physical training," he grinned, "ten laps around the field! Get moving!"

The kids looked surprised and a little startled. Clan kids like itachi just obeyed while a few lazy ones like walked instead of running. Shinomu mibu did manage to get us all running in the end, with me bringing up the rear thanks to me, then I realised my strength and stamina is less than all the classmates' physical stats.

Itachi, seeing me struggling, held back as well, walking besides me as I struggled to finish one lap. "Are you ok!"

I grumbled, "I-I," I groaned, "don't hold back-run faster."

Itachi blinked, "ah, you sure?"

I nodded, "Don't hold back to make me feel better idiot," while panting, "run."

Itachi looked at me "alright!" And he took off like a bullet pulling up and finishing 1st.

I was the last to finish, panting and sweating like nobody's business. I was mildly aware of some kids picking a fight with others about who really won, but I honestly was too exhausted to give a damn.

Ping!

 **Due to constant exercise you have gained +1 VIT!**

I groaned, at least I gained something. I hate physical exercise. Fuck.

It took me ten minutes to recover. Shinomu mibu took us all back inside and let us rest for a while before giving us another lecture on why physical exercise was important before letting us go home.

"Alright Bitoku, Let's go!" itachi said.

I groaned "alright let's go" I sighed,[I hate physical training, I feel like I've been rung out and hung out to dry!]

Itachi just looked at me, "I am sorry for yesterday" he said, I was taken back even though I knew he will apologies given his character I still did not think he will so soon I grinned [ if I did not take advantage of this situation I will be an biggest idiot in whole universe] "you beat the crap out of me If you want to apologies then you have to do something for me" I said, His eyes went wide "ok what do you want" he said.

[so let's get this first I don't know how to use chakra so I have to ask him to awake my chakra till I get used to it, here is the first step to be an ninja], I smiled and said "teach me how to use chakra"

He thought for a moment and said "ok".

 **Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Danzo

That evening itachi and I went to training ground near training ground near uchiha compound, itachi was a good teacher [he was perfect in all the things, as in cannon] the thing he teach me is feeling chakra and leaf concentration, what can do with leaves? Of course Chakra controls.

I grabbed a single leaf from the branch and held it in my hand. I focused on it trying to remember what I had to make the leaf stick. Channel chakra into the palm of my hand focusing on the leaf. If I gave enough it should stick to my "place your leaf on your forehead" [yeah, kinda forgot]. "Chakra is an energy which present in all living things, it is an mixture of physical and spiritual energy, it can be harnessed by improving once physical and spiritual energy," said itachi and I nodded, he continued "now try to focus on your navel portion to sense, think of having your stamina on right side of your navel portion and your mind concentration on left side of your navel portion". "When you start sensing some of the energy try to rotate them in clockwise direction". He said

I let my eyes closed. I couldn't feel anything. "Ah, concentrate on your gut" itachi said. "I am" I shouted and closed my eyes again.

Chakra, it was a mixture of spiritual energy and physical energy. My physical side sucked, so maybe that was it? Maybe I need to improve that?

I had my eyes and focused, letting my body relax. And took a meditation pose.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I turned my attention to my stomach. With every breath I took in my stomach expanded. As I let it out it pumped air out and shark back down.

Slowly every breath made my stomach rise and fall. And slowly, I felt something move.

It was in my gut, slowly rising up every time I breathed out. Like airwhich excited but you cannot catch it but feel it every time I inhale and exhale.

I remained calm, it was a weird feeling, and I continued to do this.

The chakra at first began to spin around near my navel portion; I tried to spin my chakra. Slowly though I felt it began to swim all over my body. It was just like another nervous system in my body and the chakra was flowing in it.

I opened my eyes and let go of the chakra allowing it to return back into my gut where it came from. [Amazing, this was all simply amazing man this is why every otaku likes a reincarnation].

"Good, now take a leaf and place it on your forehead and imagine to have chakra stick to it" itachi said, I suddenly jerked " can't you read the mood I was feeling so good do you have to spoil it" I said [yeah, I was having wonderful moment now you ruined it].

I looked at the leaf in my hand and placed it on my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt around for my chakra once more. It was much easier to use it, allowing me to direct the flow into my forehead.

I suddenly found the chakra running my neck and around my face. It was a little creepy like someone was touching me all over my on keeping the leaf steady by using all the chakra I could muster to hold it there.

And suddenly;

Ping!

The chakra flow became a lot easy; it was like I didn't have to tell it what to do anymore.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 1**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 CC thanks to skill: Leaf concentration exercise!**

I looked at the box and grinned. 'Hell yes! This means I gain one permanent control point every fucking time I level up this thing! And what's more, when it's active I get a bonus of +1 INT! This is so freaking cool!' I yelled inside for myself.

I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the leaf on my forehead for as long as possible. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. Well until I was hit hard by the chakra exhaustion. When I was falling I saw itachi catching me, I could not help but grin and say "look itachi aren't I a genius I have already learned leaf sticking exercise", [yes blame me for getting excited for an little success, but who cares I have done a good job].

"Yes!You are" itachi replied. [I was shocked to hear this as you know from itachiit'sa super compliment]. Then I got look over by tiredness as I fell into sleep.

When I woke up I saw aki in front and shinki beside, aki came near me as I said "how long was I out". Aki said "for 4 hours, what were you thinking haven't I said to not over work look how you came today, what were you doing to pass out like that". "Sorry, I was just excited to learn about leaf sticking exercise that I got a little overboard", I said. Aki "oh isn't that supposed to be thought in class, and you were doing chakra control exercise without anyone to supervise, do you know how dangerous is that, what were you thinking". I gave a smile and said "I had itachi to teach me since he already knows it and I did it you know I won't cause any more trouble".

Aki seemed a little surprised and said " you learned it, sigh don't do anything related to chakra exercise without guidance understood' I nodded, " now get up and wash your face and have dinner" saying that she left.

Beside me shinki said "you are truly our boss, you were practicing that's why you did not perform well today" he said [how could I say, I was really out of gas, no I can't]. I smiled brilliantly and said "of course do you think I'll be that weak as your boss, come let's go and help to arrange the plates".

Then I washed my face and went to kitchen when Aokjikiru [orphanage chef] asked us to deliver get the vegetable from the store,

Ping!

 **Quest alert**

 **Fetch vegetable for aokji kiru**

 **Reward: 40xp**

 **Reputation with aokji +5**

 **Failure:**

 **Reputation with aokji -5**

 **Accept**

 **y/n**

Just what I needed, I clicked yes, took the money and went to the shop.

I went to shop and said "we were sent by aokji to fetch him vegetables", "hoo, wait a moment" said shopkeeper.

"Here the vegetables and that will be 500 ryo" said the shopkeeper, "thank you" I said and as I was returning I saw a few anbu going in orphanage direction and then it hit me [they are going to take children for root what to do, what to do] I was having a panic attack, now is not the time for panicking, I took a deep breath and thought to myself what to do, think there are so many things then the 1st thing to do is ask for help, but whom to ask sarutobi no, jiraya is not here, kakashi is not in good position, asuma no he is still not strong enough, there is guy the only one but were to find him, it's 8:30 pm so if my guess is correct he should be returning from his training but were, then I went to an nearby shop and asked "uncle have you seen an bussy brows guy wearing a green skin tight dress", as I said this the shopkeeper said "he should be around konoha gate by now I guess, why do you ask", "well you see he was screaming all the time in morning that I had a bad day so thought to prank him" saying this I left in a hurry, then I heard

Ping!

 **Quest alert**

 **Stop the anbu to recruit the children from the orphanage.**

 **Reward: 5000xp**

 **Gain reputation with higher members of the village**

 **Gain reputation with the orphanage**

 **Gain [good guy] perk**

 **10 Hero point**

 **Failure:**

 **Allow children to go to root**

 **Death of most of the taken children**

 **Get negative reputation from your friends**

 **Accept**

 **y/n**

I clicked yes, and ran as fast as I can.

When I was running to the gate I hit something hard then I heard.

"Hello, my little friend I did not see you there, are you fine" said a man in full green dress.

When I saw who he was I thought this is what hero luck means. I got up and looked into his eyes "are you ajonin" I asked "No my little friend I am a special jonin, why do you ask" he said. [That's correct might duy died only after nine tails attack so it has been only been 1 year I guess no time to think].

"I need your help, you see there are anbu who are taking the small children to became a ninja but it is not under rule for young children bellow 6 years to do that, so I want an jonin to help deal with it", I said. I saw his expression change and thinking hard before saying "are you sure", "yes I am I saw them with my own eyes" I said.

"Ok my friend I shall help you, but 1st we shall report this to hokage" he said, "But we have to do fast they will be gone by that time" I said, as I was picked up by the guy who rushed to the hokage office and said he want to meet immediately "wait a minute" said the receptionist. To which I looked at guy who then said "can we wait" to that I said "no" so he break into hokage office and said "my apologies hokage-sama but my little friend here has some important matter".

Well here was the third hokageHiruzenSarutobia disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was the most powerful ninja present at this time, who is hailed as a "God of Shinobi". He wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is written "Third Hokage" which is replaced with the kanji for "fire" (火)wearing the official uniform, the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

And he was not alone he had his two teammates also most hated 2 elders with him,HomuraMitokado, and KoharuUtatane.

"What audacity to enter like that hiruzen this must not be overlooked" said the old hag.

"Now calm down Koharu, what is your reason to do this guy" said hiruzen.

"hokage-sama you have to listen to this little child for this" guy said pointing at me. "hiruzen.." said the old hag but I interrupted with loud voice, "Greetings hokage-sama you see I, when I was returning to my orphanage I saw lot of anbu going into there who were taking children who are below 6 are younger for ninja training, which is not permitted by the rules and this had happened before who are dead somehow so I wanted for some to help in this".

"nonsense this has never happened" tried to interrupt the elders but I know them well so I raised my voice "hokage-sama I came running here to report if we don't go now they will leave soon so please come fast we don't have time to talk with old hags" I shouted then grabbed the hokages hand and pulled him to come with me [again how did I not feel fear, maybe it's gamer mind that is doing this].

As I pulled the hokage everyone was stunned even hiruzen was stunned as I turned to guy "jonin take us to orphanage now" guy subconsciously took me ran towards the orphanage.

In orphanage

Danzo could be seen to be talking to aki his apperence was as in anime appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged which concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged. As we entered danzo seems to notice and looked at his old friend. Then I went to Aki side as 'guy' accompanied me. Aki looked at me seeming to be asking what is happening.

Hiruzen: "what could be my old friend has anything to do with orphanage". [Man here they go starting a political talk].

Danzo: "Nothing I have seen a lot of children wanting to be ninjas so dicided to offer a chance to start early" [you can see it is a pure lies].

Hiruzen: "But as I see that's not the circumstances and there is a rule stating that before the age of 6 no one is allowed to be requited when not in war".

Danzo: " Well sorry for that I seem to have forgotten about that I will give an official reports on this and as an apology I'll give an appropriate fund to the orphanage, now if you excuse me I'll meet you in the office".

Then that physco old man left just like that [I got to say something to release my anger, but I'll be noted, fuck it].

"And don't ever come back you perverted dirty old man" I shouted causing everyone to gasp out of shock. For which Danzo gave me a look causing me shudder and hide behind aki I even got notification.

Ping!

 **Skill created under a special case**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 1**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 2**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 3**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 4**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 5**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host.**

 **Range: 7 meters.**

Then hokage stood in front of me causing the killing intent to disappear as he said "then we shall meet in office".

Then I saw several shadows leave even though they were blurring, I can make out.

Then hokage turned to aki and said "sorry for this I'll make sure this will not repeat again".

Aki said "thank you hokage-sama" before giving me a hug [this is the reward I wished for, have I ever told you aki was a hot figure and had nice blossoms].

As I was in my dream of haven hokage interrupted "and my dear little friend what's your name", I ignored him as I had a grin while enjoying the haven sent blossoms AKI replied for me " his name is bitokuhokage-sama". Hokage gave an amused smile and said "he is a good kid, ok then I'll leave now you see I have lot of work and good night" saying this he waked away but I am sure he left few anbu to guard.

As hokage left Aki put me down on ground and ruffled my hair in sweet way before saying "good kid where you were all this time"

I pouted as I said "I went to buy vegetable for aokji-san, and when I saw that mean guys bully you I found an jonin ninja and brought hokage to beat the bully, see how that dirty old man ran when he saw hokage", I said in childlike voice[man being child is the most awesome thing I like it]

"Now there bitoku you should respect elders", aki said that but I can make out she was happy for what I have done [sure they do as I got extra food and sweets in dinner].

"Ah jonin san whats your name", I asked guy [acting like I only meet him is the hardest thing ever, a major backdraw for those who are reborn like me].

"Hoo my youthful little friend my name is Might guy, konaha's blue beast", guy said, then I said "nee Aki-san can guy-san have dinner with us" I asked innocently, [how will I ever leave this opportunity to befriend guy the best taijutsu master ever, and from what I know guy did not marry so I'll make get him married this time since I'm here heehee].

Aki being in good mood said ok, "no you don't have to go to such a extend for such a simple thing..." guy was saying his you know guy thing so I interrupted "no guy-san you were the reason I could make it in time how could you say no, are is it that you don't like our dorms food, I assure you aokji-san is the best cook you will have good food", I said with innocent face, causing guy to erupt in tears and say "I'll eat with you my youthful little friend".

I gave him an innocent smile to make him flat out causing him to burst out saying I'm so youthful,

Then shinki and gang came out saying "boss you are so cool making that bully run away like that", "of course I am your boss so I'll make sure our beautiful aki-san will not be bullied". [Man what a player I am] well I can see aki face flushed out of embarrassment. And started shouting "we are we are rocking", and to my surprise guy also joined us.

During dinner I asked for guy to train me since I wanted to have strong body like him to which he said "ok my little friend come to training ground 11 tomorrow at 9 in the morning". After having dinner guy went to his home while I go to bed.

During the same time in hokage's office four people were currently in a tensed situation;

Hiruzen: "now then danzo what do you have to say for youself"

Danzo: "hiruzen you are saying this as if you don't know, I was looking for refilling the root"

Hiruzen: "last year you and before that year you have took lot of innocent children, and used your cruel methods to kill off then and from what I know even during nine tails attack you did not had root support until later even if there is by taking children's you have already enough and an increase in root anbu"

Danzo: "I was thinking for the future, even when nine tails attacked I sent the root to guard the village premises and you should know that village needs as much people as possible so the better way is to have them train them at early age…", before continuinghiruzenintercepted.

Hiruzen: "Danzo how many child of the root program still alive, I know and I don't want to know you reasons, they were 100's of ninja you sacrificed for just mere results, your root is not giving any benefits instead it keeps giving loss after loss to konoha, and the after effect of your root operations are also left unclear", sigh "Danzo I know you wish for konoha betterment but your results are degrading and under the current list of state of konoha have to make losses is out of question, you will not have any other recruits until you clear 300 S ranks and 500 A rank missions, 2000 B and C missions".

Homura Mitokado: "Hiruzen don't you think it is a little to overboard"

Koharu Utatane: "Yes hiruzen re-think this this a little over board, and Danzo has done a lot of work to aid in wars and helped so many times even befriending hanzo for the better leaf"

Hiruzen: "That is what I said, he befriended hanzo but what's the results after the war every team that will go there will lose some of its members, he created a temporary treaty which is beneficial at that time but left the aftermaths of this things to leaf which is many times harder and only worked for darker matters but had to leave reassessment on the leaf, as of now root occupies a major force of konoha forces and does work of only that is profitable to you, root was Working in darkness for better of leaf but also got accosted to luxurious of it, I still remember what you said DANZO 'I'll take darkness of leaf', but you have not destroyed it or attempted to clear it, instead increased it "

KoharuUtatane: "that is how shinobi world works what do you except for better results;"

Hiruzen: "you are wrong that is how it used to work during warring era, this village is built to keep that out at all cost, Danzo I know that you still belive in old ways but as off from today we will get peace for at least 10 years and I want you to change your ways this is not an request this is an order form me as the hokage of the village hidden in leaf and I want you to decrease death rate as much as possible and you using of seals on root members is prohibited from now on, do you understand".

There was a brief moment of silence and the old guys were thinking for themselves and finally Danzo broke the scilence.

Danzo: "Very well, you seem to be fixed on it so I'll meet you once I have completed the orders and I'll not recruit any members until then".

Hiruzen: "And don't think of harming the kid, you will be under the watch of one anbu so as to make sure that you don't recuite more people".

Donzo just nodded and left with an expressionless face, but as he waked out his face turned to grim and frowns.

KoharuUtatane: "Is this necessary hiruzen, even though his methods are cruel it was still for leaf, and to think that for only mere orphanage children you will punish your friend".

Hiruzen: "They are children and of the konoha we have the responsibility to support them and protect them, I will think that I did not hear that, never repeat it again. And it seems you already know what is happening to orphan children and did not tell me, it looks like power and money has corrupted your minds you will have to support all the orphans with your money for 2 years this is your punishment, now go meet me when you realize your mistake".

After they left, hiruzen was all by himself he said "bitoku ha, cat keep an eye on him". Just then an anbu entered the room while protesting "hokage- sama there is an issue as I have been observing there I saw many of our shinobi missing and while following this lead, I found something you should look into it". Sigh "cat accompany us then go to the boy" saying this hokage and the anbu left.

When the meeting was over, bitoku got notification after notification.

[With bitoku]

Ping!

 **Quest complete**

 **Stop the anbu to recruit the children from the orphanage.**

 **Reward: 5000xp**

 **Gain reputation with higher members of the village**

 **Gain reputation with the orphanage**

 **Gain [good guy] perk**

 **10 Hero point**

 **Hidden quest**

 **Befriend might guy**

 **Reward: 100xp**

 **Hidden quest humiliate Danzo.**

 **Reward: +10rep with anyone who knows this incident**

 **-20 rep with danzo**

 **100xp**

 **Hidden quest stop Danzo to acquire more kid for root.**

 **Rewards: 500 xp**

 **1 hero points**

 **Hidden quest get more funds for orphanage**

 **Reward: 100 xp**

Well that's a lot to take in 'system show me my status

Ping!

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 8 (20/3000)**

 **HP- 120/120**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 90/90**

 **SP Regen: 0.3 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 90/90**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 5**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-42**

 **Money- 0R**

 **Hero points: 11**

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 3 (80%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of,[This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.]**

 **Range: 14 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

 **Strong mentality, lv- 2 (40%)**

 **It is ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

 **Reliability: 15 seconds**

 **-1 second for every enemy 1 INT higher then host.**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 1**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 1**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host**

 **Range: 7 meters**

So what to do ok let's put int-9, cc-7, vit-5, cha-6, dex-10 and str-5.

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 8 (20/3000)**

 **HP- 120/120**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 90/90**

 **SP Regen: 0.3 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 90/90**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 30%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 7**

 **VIT- 10**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 15**

 **CHA- 10**

 **CC-10**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-0**

 **Money- 0R**

I looked at the box and grinned.

After a while… I was alone in my room and had nothing to do so looked outside to see tree, 'anyway have free time why not practice leaf exercise' I jumped out took few leafs and retuned to bed were I started sticking it to my forehead and practice leaf concentration exercise. While doing this I notice one thing that chakra consumption is very high, 'system show the skill details'.

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 1**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

It was ten minutes into the exercise when I figured out

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

Yes, that's oneandother is

 **CONTROL- 30%**

That meant I was only using 30% of the all the chakra I was fucking using! Meaning I could use it for only 1 minute! [Yes, it sucks!].

After 1 minute I was done. Not a drop of chakra left. I couldn't believe it; I had wasted 70% of all my chakra simply because I didn't have enough control. So now I was sitting panting on my bed, complaining about it. Now the matter is either I fucking raise my chakra level or I improve my control. And honestly I don't know which. [Thinkbitoku what to do, yes I can improve the skill itself, well this should work]

Ping!

 **For thinking things through you gained 1 INT.**

Well I have to think it through.

Perfect, just what I needed. From what I can see I need VIT to get more HP regeneration, and STR determines my rate of regeneration of SP, so got to keep that us for sure. Then chakra, the one I'm most concerned about right now. According to this CHA deals with my chakra capacity and also adds to my regeneration. CC deals with control and again adds to my regeneration. So they both were on equal footing so far.

Wait a minute CC dealt with control while CHA dealt with chakra. If I raised CHA it would give me limited boosts, but if I improved CC, then when I deal with CHA on a later date I wouldn't just have a little chakra to work with, I would have almost non-exhaustible chakra.

So for now controlling chakra is more important. And since I have spent all my points I have to do level up in leaf concentration exercises which help in granting me an additional point into CC.

I waited for around 5 minutes before regaining my Chakra to 100%. I placed the leaf on my forehead again and made it stick using chakra. I counted, one, two, and three…..sixty, sixty one.

I stopped the chakra flow. I looked at my CP bar and found a sliver of chakra remaining. I still had to wait for 5 minutes, to do again. [Man it was pain to do this again and again]. I watched the CP bar regenerate itself slowly, and when I wasn't doing that I looked out the window, wondering just what to do in feature to make it as I want in this seemingly quiet night out.

Until Iheard this;

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

The skill had levelled up four times in total. [that is why I love system cheat it's so convenient]

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 5 (32%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 18 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Well The CP cost went down, allowing me to go on for a little longer. It went down by 2 point and it reached level 5, the number of leaves I could stick also increased.

But I did discover sticking more leafs causes more chakra, and except that there is also thanks to this skill levelling up I also managed to raise my CC stats;

 **CC- 14**

Well that's it for today as I am sure it's around 12 in night and has to training with guy tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Hello this chapter will have time fast-forwarded, hope you like it"**

" **Fact - naruto and gamer is not owned by me."**

CH 5 Training

Guess what even ninja have holidays and today is holiday, even so I had to woke up early and had a bath and had a very good food [looks like this treatment is due to yesterday's event], and begin to walk to the training ground 11, and to my surprise few of them tagged along even though I said it will hard, and then along with shinki and other kids I went to training ground to see young GUY doing push-ups.

"Hello guy-san, good morning" I greeted.

[Really though now my major problem is power level, sigh to think the power level is so different in reality, let me give an explanation:

Point no.1 – there are children who become chunins at 12-14 years and jonins at 16-20,

Point no.2 – there are top students who achieve jonin ranks at 14-15 year of age,

Point no.3 – some of canon characters are capable of having elite jonin and kage level strength at age of 13-14 years.

Example: Obito, itachi, sasori, Gara, kakashi, yagura etc.

At my present level I can only be cannon folders who do not have jonin sensei, now back to reality].

"Good morning my little friend, it looks like you brought friends with you" guy said.

"I thought the more there are the more fun so I brought them" I said smiling brightly, see me smile guy said "that's so youthful come on little guy we will start by having laps around the village".

I turned to these kids and said "alright my brothers we will start our training to became most dazzling ninja so let's begin 'we are we are rocking'." Saying this I begin running behind guy which was followed by a course of singing and running feet's [hahahahaha it's so easy to manipulate kids I am genius like this I can make my own little force which I can use in feature].

It was not that much tiring compare to yesterday's exercise in academy due to me gaining level we had run five laps around konaha when I was finally tired so I channelled chakra within my body and I could instantly feel my body getting more relaxedfinally [this chakra is really amazing to think I could last this much, considering my old life I'll be in hospital if I ran this much] and not only me but most of the kids were tired, then came the next thing that is to make 500 push-ups, we had despair written over our faces but still did it just to keep our egos [after all being their boss I cannot just give up and also I don't have choice I have to get powerful], and as I had completed the set most of us were on ground laying there gasping for breath.

"Come on my youthful little friends we still have a lot to do we cannot sit like this, we will do 500 sit ups as I'll do 5000 sit ups if we cannot do this we will run 100 laps around the village" saying this guy starts to do sit ups, we without any other choice begin until one kid said "hey, I was asked to come early before lunch to do some work I'll have to go so see you guys later" before he could go another kid said "yeah don't forget I was alsoasked" and ran out before I could stop them [damn it, I'll make them do it even if it has to be forced, consider yourself lucky you escaped this time].Poor me had to do all the shit training with guy even shinki left me as I gritted my teeth's and continued training by the end of the day I worked a total of 10 laps around the village, 1000 push-ups and 1000 sit-ups, only then did I gain my freedom to go to dorm.

When I retuned all the kids were doing something not to raise my suspicious like kids 'damn you all, when I have my day I'll make you regret it'.

Ping!

 **Due to constant exercise host gained +1 STR and +1 VIT.**

 **Due to constant exercise host gained +1 STR and +1 VIT.**

 **Due to constant exercise host gained +1 STR and +1 VIT.**

Well I am making some progress, 'I think Obito will act in mist village by this year-end so if I want to save someone I'll have to do it quick and hidden so that I don't gain unwanted attention, now that I think about it the attack on pakuru of the sand will happen too, so if I want to have any chance of saving I'll have to become genin this year itself, and to do anything I should atleast possess level 30 on safe factor so I should work on increasing my level and then I can act and save people to get easy xp.'sigh, So troublesome.

Ping!

 **For thinking your way you have gained +1 INT**

'Ha, system show my stats'

Ping!

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 8 (20/3000)**

 **HP- 120/120**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 90/90**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+1 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 90/90**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 30%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 10**

 **VIT- 13**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 16**

 **CHA- 10**

 **CC-10**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-0**

 **Money- 0R**

 **Hero point: 11**

'Since I can be consider ok now let me think on what to do, system can you note down what all I say in a note so I can refer later'.

Ping!

 **Yes host;**

'Great, ok then what type of attack do I have and type of ninja I become, I can be learn verity of jutsu, but as far as I know only few jutsu is all everyone will use in actual fighting [think of naruto he has mainly only rassengan, shadow clone jutsu, sage mode, summoning jutsu and verity of elemental rassengan. Even if he has mastered few basic jutsu it is not used often like his sexy jutsu] so I have to think of apowerful technique at least 'A' rank'.

'I guess shadow clone is a must then, chidori or rassengan,' like that I thought for more time than it clicked to me.

'System do I have alimit to nature affinity or I can practice any thing I like'

Ping!

 **Host can practice any kind of jutsu as host has system he can practice any elemental nature except kekkei genkei.**

'So that's that then no. 1 is sealing technique [ this is a must mainly when fighting the tailed beasts, the only one I know is 'reaper death sealing jutsu as I remember it hand signs, maybe I should get the sealing sword from itachi].

No. 2 lightening style: kirin [man an technique which made even itachi a little afraid is definitely must learn even if it has conditions] so to make this I need chidori.

No. 3 fire style: Great fire annihilation [madara's strongest fire technique and the only hand sign is horse so it is must as well as it helps in kirin]

'As a loyal fan I know he developed it from Great fire ball technique

No. 4 8 inner gates [Of course even though it takes a toll on body it is the only technique which works as on six path mode]

No. 5 sage mode [It is a must]

No. 6 water style: Great waterfall technique [it is cool and has one of good defence ability and helps in kirin].

No. 7 I will need a technique to go mega mode [to fight susanoo or tailed beast].

'Well system make this noted'

Ping!

 **Noted**

'And system since I know the hand seals can I get this jutsu'

Ping!

 **Host can learn this by performing it.**

 **Host is advised to learn this after gaining level 50 at least.**

'System I want to have this jutsu in my arsenal, I won't use this till later days but I want to have this so that I don't have to learn it again due to forgetting it are like that'

Thinking this I went to roof of dorm and performed the jutsu one after another.

Water style: Great waterfall technique

Hand seals: tiger-ox-monkey-rabbit-ram-boar-ox-horse-monkey-tiger-dog-tiger-snake-tiger-ox-monkey-rabbit-bird.

As I did this I was hit with an complete chakra exhaustion and I got warning,

Ping!

 **Host is using a technique which requires large chakra then the host currently possess.**

 **Host is losing consciousness**

 **Host is suffering from chakra exhaustion.**

 **Host will be unconscious till host recovers chakra.**

Well I didn't listen much as I had fainted already.

After some time I woke up on roof top and I hear someone calling me "bitoku where are you" I saw the source of voice it was one of the kid who follow me. Then I asked system 'system how long have I been unconscious'.

Ping!

 **Host has been out for 3 hours and currently host is low on chakra**

Ping!

 **Due to host performance host has learned a new skill**

 **Water style: Great waterfall technique lvl – 1 (0%)**

 **After forming needed hand seals the water extends over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meter height. Then it streams down to the ground to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.**

 **Chakra cost: 1200 cp**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

'Well it did worked out in last but considering what I know I should probably avoid using any other 'S' rank jutsu.

Ping!

 **Hidden quest completed**

 **Learn an 'S' class jutsu before level 40**

 **Learn an 'S' class jutsu before level 30**

 **Learn an 'S' class jutsu before level 20**

 **Learn an 'S' class jutsu before level 10 and survive.**

 **Reward:**

 **200xp**

 **1 b-rank jutsu lottery**

 **1 hero point**

 **500xp**

 **1 b-rank jutsu lottery**

 **1 hero point**

 **800xp**

 **1 A-rank jutsu lottery**

 **1 hero point**

 **1000xp**

 **1 S-rank jutsu lottery**

 **1 hero point**

'Well what does it mean to learn and survive shit I'll never do it again'

'System show my stats and skills'

Ping!

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival)**

 **Level- 8 (2520/3000)**

 **HP- 120/120**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 90/90**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+1 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 90/90**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 1 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 30%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 10**

 **VIT- 13**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 16**

 **CHA- 10**

 **CC-10**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-0**

 **Money- 0R**

 **Hero points: 15**

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 4 (60%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of,[This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.]**

 **Range: 15 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-20% accuracy for every additional meter.**

 **Strong mentality, lv- 2 (40%)**

 **It is ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

 **Reliability: 15 seconds**

 **-1 second for every enemy 1 INT higher then host.**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 5 (32%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 18 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 1**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host**

 **Range: 7 meters.**

 **Water style: Great waterfall technique lvl – 1 (0%)**

 **After forming needed hand seals the water extends over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meter height. Then it streams down to the ground to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.**

 **Chakra cost: 1200 cp**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

Well it is good, now then I should go I think I caused a major uproar I guess.

"Hey I am here, why are you calling me" I said to kid who looks at me and guestures to come down as I followed "where were you aki everyone is looking for you, do you know how worried everyone is let's go", he said and ran along.

Aki: "Where were you bitoku if you are going out you should at least say so, do you know how worried we were" she said hugging me [what's happening, haaa! That right danzo will try to do something to me since I caught him, how could I forget about it, man I'm panicking].

"Well I was just outside on roof looking at sky and fall asleep; I did not think that I will make you all worried, I am sorry" I said [what was I thinking if his anbu caught me I would have been a goner I have to think about what to do to get out this situation].

Aki: "well next time inform before going anywhere". "Ok mam I will" I replied loudly getting a chuckle finally.

'Next day in academy'

Well today there was an big news of orochimaru was caught doing some indecent experiments and it was said that he escaped and now became an rough ninja, other than that Things were going normally except few of the kids had challenged itachi and got pulverized, which I ignored, then came the boring classes after class I and itachi sparred and he seemed surprised as I was a lot stronger than before and surprisingly in so much less time.

Then I will go to guy and train like guy style this become my routine.

Time skip 1 month.

Itachi was a lot stronger presently he was at

 **Itachi uchiha, heir of uchiha clan**

 **Lv- 33**

 **REP- 29**

Man getting reputation with itachi is a lot tougher.

Time skip 1 month.

It looks like danzo was warned by hokage since there were no accident or did I pick up killing intent.

'Sigh I have to learn to be a sensor, it is Op skill since madara, tobirama were able to tell anyone 100's of miles away'.

So I decided to practice being a sensor and I asked for itachi's help. It was lot harder and itachi said "sensor type ninja are rare and to develop it you have to practice a lot harder, since you are not that gifted in sensing" but I did not give up and trained harder.

Then I notices that there is something called a hero points that I got when I asked the system it said " **Hero points are the points which can be used to buy the items from the stores"**.

So then the routine continued.

Time skip 1 month.

Itachi seemed to be getting unfocused in class and his genius traits are coming out, and seems to be spaced out a lot more.

There was still this 3 kids trying to beat itachi and to my surprise there were hana inuzuka and izumi in the junior class and izumi was a lot stronger than most and had sharingan. And hana was surprisingly itachi's fan girl even though she did not express it like others she still stacked itachi.

I have stepped up my training with guy and he seemed very surprised by my strength increase this quickly.

There were no accidents till now and was peaceful.

Time skip 1 month.

Itachi stopped coming to class and only sent his clone [how did I figure out, cause of his status and also I have learned sensing skill]

And then I saw a fight broke out as the 3 kids run into a fatso, so they hid behind itachi, who easily defeats the fatso, so the 3 kids starts calling itachi king which made be upset cause I was the boss so I went to the fatso and kicked him again to regain my status but this was ruled out by most of the girls.

As I ignored them, I remembered 'the reason why itachi graduated early is because his shadow clone was found out' I have to prevent it, [Reason is simple in anime itachi meet danzo after graduating early so by making him to stay longer i can prevent it] so in today's spar with itachi I went all out causing the clone to go puff and making itachi come to training ground.

"Itachi did you think that I am not strong enough to fight with you, I am your rival so we will have an all-out fight now to see who is better" I said feigning anger.

"I did not mean it to be like this I was just doing other training, so I could not make up myself so I sent clone." Itachi said as a simple thing.

[He is still a child even if he is a genius] "Itachi do you know you are still a kid and try to be one even if you are a little skilled and mature you still don't know how to be a child and have fun, it will affect your body growth you know" I said [there it is my over-confidence], "and besides I have been training with guy-sanso now I am a lot stronger then few months before, so don't cry when I beat you", saying this I draw an bigger circle and jumped into it.

"Sigh ok let me see how much you improved" saying this itachi came in the circle, we were both stared at each other, [Damn itachi is way to strong I don't know how to strike him at all] itachi was just casually standing there with his hands a little pulled up, {imagine goku stance in dragan ball, 1st series in final martial arts tournament against that 3 eye guy}.

I continued staring at him then I moved my leg to forward then immediately return to make itachi move, but itachi did not move at all and was still staring at me. Finally I took some kunai and threw at him, he took his kunai and deflected my kunai easily, I took this as an chance and moved towards him I took out few shurikens at the same time and threw that for cover, then blew up the sand and instead of going forward I got back in opposite side. And took out my kunai's and wires I made a kunai with the wire attached on ground and waited for the dust to clear out then came series of kunai and shurikens towards my side, to which I used substitution jutsu and appeared right side of him then I took out another kunai and stick it like the one before then I immediately used substitution jutsu to come to left side of itachi then threw some shurikens at him then I took repeated same thing but this time with 2 kunai's then I threw an kunai at his feet which he dogged which was his mistake as they too had wires attached. Then I took out an bunch of shurikens which are attached to wires and threw them against him, itachi just deflected them using kunai. As he then started attack me using shurikens I used substitution jutsu and appeared in the middle of the circle and I had a bunch of wires with shurikens attached to it I took them and rotated it like a hammer through game to where ever itachi was there as I continued to move it not giving any time for itachi to make hand seals as and gradually It came to whoever stops 1st will lose. Finally itachi became serious and tried to move closer to me but I pulled the wires near making the distance shorter and speed more. Itachi then jumped higher and backward then waved hand seals and said "fire style: fireball jutsu". Seeing the incoming fire I knew I lost and threw the shurikens and came out of the ring and moved further away to avoid the flames.

[This is horrible it's like having a mini container full of fuel being burned suddenly, this is defying physics] this is what I thought as I saw the fireball for first time in real. It was exciting but at the same time I had fear, and I was gapping as the flame reduces and I see itachi standing there. I closed my mouth and walked towards him with a grin, I did not care about danger as I was excited [this was the jutsu which will be the base for my fire jutsu, I have to learn it].

"Itachi when you learnt it, you have to teach me how to do it, it was awesome" I said loudly and ran towards him laughing like an idiot.

"I learned it 2 months back, I will think about teaching it to you, and I did only normally and I win" itachi said.

"hai hai, you win, but you have to teach me that jutsu no matter what I want to learn it please teach me" I was basically at his feet dragging his legs and begging him to teach me.

After my difficult 10 minutes of pathetic begging he agreed with condition stating that I should never teach this to other to which I nodded vigorously.

With this I had another skill as I could now practice it I trained more hard as itachi is still way above me.

When leaving I asked to itachi to visit academy himself instead of shadow clone as he will learn about his feature comrades and make them improve in standards as ninja world is not so peaceful. To which he forcefully agreed.

[That's I problem clear]

Time skip 1 month.

Guy was out for a mission so I had to train for myself. And I was able to get an beginner to finjutsu book so I started on seals.

And the shocking thing is itachi was found holding hands with izumi which is now hot topic and now I am now the official head of our class and have made efforts to improve them collectively, well convincing girls was easy as I asked itachi to ask them and for boys I had to take a childish step by saying that if they do not join they are not real men and will not be allowed to marry, to which many of them opposed but I defeated them and I even got some good stuffs from the system.

So as far everyone was around level 8 or above and as days passed my sadistic side was seen by everyone. So much that my tittle was changed to "sadistic teacher".

Time skip 3 month.

Well now the academy is over and surprisingly our whole class advanced to next year without much difficulty, even sensei was surprised and impressed.

Well leaving that I was a lot stronger.

'System statuses

Ping!

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival,** **sadistic teacher)**

 **Level- 19 (19200/20000)**

 **HP- 330/330**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 300/300**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 300/300**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 30%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- 24**

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 27**

 **CHA- 20**

 **CC-28**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-72**

 **Money- 3600 R**

 **Hero points: 48**

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **Skills**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 16 (60%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, [This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.]**

 **Range: 15 meter (100% accuracy)**

 **-30% accuracy for every additional meter.**

 **Strong mentality, lv- 8 (40%)**

 **It is ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

 **Reliability: 8 minutes**

 **-1 second for every enemy 1 INT higher then host.**

 **Swimming, Lv- 5 (0%)**

 **Your swimming skills are needed when you are in water.**

 **Speed- 2.5 Km an hour**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 5**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host**

 **Range: 8 meters.**

 **Lying, Lv- 7 (10%)**

 **Your ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **25% chance of success**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

 **Stealth, Lv- 12 (30%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Undetected rate- 17%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you.**

 **Running, Lv- 32 (70%)**

 **Your skill to run at amazingly fast speeds.**

 **Max speed- 6 Km per hour**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

 **Cooking, Lv- 10 (30%)**

 **You can cook and make something to eat. It is edible.**

 **Teaching, Lv- 22 (89%)**

 **Your ability to teach a concept to another individual or group.**

 **Understanding a subject- 44%**

 **+20% bonus if INT is greater than student**

 **Adapt Sensor, lvl- 5 (98%)**

 **Ability to Sense everyone,**

 **Range – 20 meters**

 **Cannot sense if the individual is supressing his/her chakra.**

 **Charm, Lv- 5 (0%)**

 **Your ability to attract people to follow your lead or agree to your demands.**

 **Chances of being successful- 10%**

 **+2% for every positive REP score you have with target**

 **-2 % for every negative REP score you have with target**

 **Chakra exercise**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 20 (level maxed)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 5 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 20**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **Tree walking, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By channelling chakra into any part of your body you can stick to surfaces.**

 **Uses: 10 CP per minute**

 **Water walking, Lv- 10 (30%)**

 **By channelling chakra into the soles of your feet you can walk on water.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **NinJutsu:**

 **Water style: Great waterfall technique, S rank (lvl – 1)**

 **After forming needed hand seals the water extends over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meter height. Then it streams down to the ground to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.**

 **CP cost: 1200 CP per use (Addition CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 2400 (+2 DMG for every additional CP)**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

 **Transformation Jutsu, E rank (lvl max)**

 **It is the ability to appear like other things or person.**

 **CP cost: 20 per use**

 **-5% chance of being found out for each level your opponent is higher than you.**

 **Clone jutsu, E rank. (lvl – max)**

 **It makes an illusionary copy of you.**

 **CP cost: 10 CP per clone**

 **Body Replacement jutsu, E rank. (lvl – 20)**

 **It is an technique were the body is replaced by a log (or an objects as skill increases)**

 **CP cost: 10 CP for 5 meters**

 **(Speed is decided by the speed of hand seals)**

 **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu, C rank. (lvl – 5)**

 **The user takes a deep gulp of air before spewing it out as a giant fireball.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP per use (Additional CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 200 (+4 DMG for every additional CP)**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Academy Taijutsu lvl- 20 (max).**

 **Art of fighting in a close combat.**

 **Finjutsu**

 **Beginners Finjutsu, Lv- 4 (83%)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 16%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- E rank class seals**

 **Weapon Skills**

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 21 (90%)**

 **Ability to handle shuriken accurately.**

 **Accuracy- 85%**

 **Bonus- 12% to DMG**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 23 (83%)**

 **Ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Accuracy- 87%**

 **Bonus- 15% to DMG**

 **Ninja wire technique, lv- 25 (71%)**

 **Ability to handle wires**

 **Range- 10 meters.**

 **Wire length- 50 meters.**

 **Trapping bonus- 15%**

 **Chakra thread, Lv- 21 (3%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 5 CP per minute per 1 meter**

 **Max length- 10 meter**

Well this is my status and I am waiting to make 100 points to distribute and I am very close to level 20 as I can have my 1st lottery.

As I was thinking hyuga sensei came in "Good morning everyone and as I see looks like everyone pass and congratulations, this year you will learn on advance tactics and advance shuriken and kunai techniques, advance taijutsu, and survival skills, there will be more practice on skills so do your best this year".

This was helpful but I have found that by having the system analysis the scroll I can learn all that quickly and without efforts, As the class was going on there was an interruption and then sensei turned to me and said "bitoku you have been requested to meet hokage, so you have to leave for now and return after the meeting ok, now go". I was way to confused as to why hokage summoned me [is this about danzo, no surely danzo will not be this impatient, well I will find out soon] thinking this I went to hokage office.

I reported to the hokage secretary and waited for the call, and then I heard "you may go in now".

I nervously opened the door and entered "hokage-sama you called for me" I said.

"ho, hello good morning bitoku, you see there is an good news for you, here meet Mr. shiba and he is your grandfather, you see you have a family", hokage said.

My mind was totally blank and I thought out loud

" **I have a family".**

 **Author: well hope you like it, and on further note I will make the MC a semi-overpowered character for now, and to know what power our hero gets read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 - FAMILY

"ho, hello good morning bitoku, you see there is an good news for you, here meet Mr. shiba and he is your grandfather, you see you have a family", hokage said with a swallow laugh.

I was not in a mood to think clearly, but thanks to gamer mind I was suppressed of my shock. 'System what is this all about haven't I supposed to be an orphan.' I asked system in my mind.

Ping!

 **Host has a family the reason why they didn't took with them is host quest to find it, and why I didn't inform is because host didn't asked about it.**

Ping!

 **Quest alert**

 **Find out about your past, why you were in orphan home.**

 **Reward: 1000 xp**

 **Family name**

 **A place to live**

 **A Restaurant.**

I was speechless. I really was, I did not know what to do so I looked at them with a blank face.

 **Kitahara shiba lvl-13**

 **(Civilian)**

 **Kitahara shiba is a well known figure in the capital city of land of fire, He has an restaurant and lost almost all his family when an assassination attempt is made on fire lord during 3** **rd** **ninja war.**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen lvl- 7****

 **(hokage of village hidden in leaf)**

 **Sarutobi hiruzen, also known as 3** **rd** **hokage, god of shinobi, is a man who mastered more than 1000 jutsu and his signature jutsu being shuriken shadow clone jutsu, and his summon, he is man who has been in 2 ninja wars and holds will of fire and try to protect the village till his last breath, he is has a kind nature towards konoha citizens but when required the old veteran will battle without mercy and is an ninja to the core.**

As I was observing this supposed to be grandfather came near me; He was in his 80's and from what I see he was a civilian wearing an formal Japanese dress, and his eyes were half closed and his face was all lose and he was fat, and he had a stick supporting him to walk.

Kitahara: "hello there this seems to be shock to you and I know that you want to ask a lot of question so how about we go to a place where we can talk, so let's not disturb hokage anymore".

Bitoku: "well ok" I just nodded.

Kitahara: "well then hokage we will take a leave".

Hiruzen: "sure, I understand you can leave". He said after which we left and moved towards an what you call an proper hotel, [no! not ichiraku or the dango shop]

"Well for starters my name is kitahara shiba, you may call me grandpa or anything you like" he said, "hello I am bitoku, I am 8 years old and I am an academy ninja, I live in orphan" I said as a standard introduction as I don't know how to react properly [man what to do, ok calm down, 1st I have to know my family condition and what reasons I have been left in orphan, think it as a quest].

"So can you tell me about my parents" I asked, the old man took a long breath and spoke " well before that I have state about myself and a long story, so let me tell you about it, you see I had lived for many years, you see so old that I had seen 1st hokage once when he came to my village, during my young age I was just an rough who did few odd jobs live without any goal, so I started a business to earn money, and focused on earning money only then I settled in the capital and married your grandmother who was an noble and influenced person at that time. Which was when I was in my late 30's, sigh I always believed that earning money and living an life however I want Is the luxury everyone want and I achieved it, but I was then too old for enjoying it when I had all the things I wanted. Then we had your father and aunt, your aunt has died to the greed of people when she was to young, so I protected your father well without making him know what pain was and he was precious to me and your grandma, while we were caring we did not notice him being influenced by bad nature of his few friends, he became like you can say a very bad boy, that's when he meet your mother she was an ninja so when your father thought of doing bad things she beat him, I then took a step to make him good and haired your mother for making your father a good man, after sometime your father become a good man and started taking interest in helping others during 3rd war, our life was happy, we had support from Daimyo, but as always good in our side will attract the bad side, we got threaten letters so I had your lock up your father and asked him to stop his charity for few years, then we arranged the marriage between your father and mother, you see your mother was from an core family of the leaf village so we had daimyo to ask and have finally agreed from your mother side. But the saddest thing happened when you are born, as by the time you were born your father had a high influence and also many enemies, when you were born we arranged a party were all the important persons were present, that's when the enemy ninja attacked us in which your father and mother died while fighting the enemy….. Sigh".

"Then we had only been left with you and your grandma become sick, and then your mother's father said you will be a trained ninja which of course we opposed and said you will live with us, even though we were not opposed to let you be a ninja we did not like the person who will rise you so after many arguments we agreed to let you to be in orphan and will not stop you to become an ninja under the condition that your mother's father will not take you under his and make you a ninja personally, and we agreed to not speak with you until you are 8 years old,… sigh" said the old man, then he took a sip from his tea.

[Well, this is a huge background and looks like I have a possible ally in konoha, that's right]. "What is my parents name" I asked to the old man, "your father name was ryoma shiba and your mother name was yukino ….. shimura!" he said, while he said that I had a huge bomb blown in my mind [What the f**k, this does not make any sense, did danzo had a daughter it was never shown in anime, wait does that me I called my own grandfather a perverted dirty old man, man this is messed up, I had so many plans for danzo, I have to think of it later].

Ping!

 **Quest Complete**

 **Find out about your past, why you were in orphan home.**

 **Reward: 1000 xp**

 **Family name**

 **A place to live**

 **A restaurant.**

 **Stats**

 **Level- 20 (200/25000)**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 320/320**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 320/320**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 30%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- 24**

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 27**

 **CHA- 20**

 **CC-28**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-78**

 **Money- 3600 R**

 **Hero points: 48**

 **Special lottery – 1**

 **Congrats for host for unlocking store unit.**

 **System will be under update for 3 days within which system will not be able to perform its duty; host is requested to wait until 3 days**

[Well that's new guess I have to wait for 3 days]

"Do you have their photos" I asked to which he said he will bring it tomorrow as he did not have it at present and asked if I was willing to stay with him for today, he also said this was my father's favourite house so I can live in here, Since I could get a place to stay I said ok. And yep I skipped today's class, but I still went to the hokage office.

Me: "hello may I come in hokage sama", then came the reply "yes, come in". I went inside [points to ask when can a ninja retire and how much is the minimum service year I have to stay officially, even though the old man can get an permission letter from daimyo I still want to know as I do want to be a ninja]

"hokage sama I came here to know the retirement policy as well as minimum years I have to work if I become an ninja". I said to which he replied "I see you had a nice talk bitoku and here is the scroll containing rules and regulation which you asked for, and bitoku make your decision wisely ok". I took the scroll and left.

I could not sleep properly tonight 'you see only those who were chunin are eligible for retirement and a sponsored student like myself will have pay an 100000 ryo as an makeup fee before applying for retirement and above all I should serve for at least 5 years before applying for retirement as a ninja before that period it is viewed as I become an rouge ninja, this is the official procedure where as other then this if I was badly injured and cannot perform ninja duty or an direct order form hokage or daimyo is the only way'.

The next morning

"Grandfather I have decided to become a ninja for now you see, and don't worry I will retire after my 5 years service, and then live with you as you have said the reason why mother and father we killed is because they were not strong enough, so I'll return when strong enough, ok" I said and taking a long breath I continued "If you don't mind may I come with you to city to visit grandma" I asked. "Of course how about we leave tomorrow after taking the permission from the hokage ok" he said smiling brightly and happily. "Ok then I'll inform my friends today and I have to inform to aki, see you later" I said and walked towards academy side.

[Sigh, the only things the old people really want is to have their grandkids play with them so I'll give them that, and this cleared my main problem of how to earn name and money].

So as I entered to the class, everyone looked at me having curious look all over their face, I did not like that look so I stood in front of the class and announced "hello good morning everyone, as today topic is why I was took to hokage's office, so is anyone interested in finding out" everyone focused on silently "come on if you want to know say it loud what is this quietness". Here come shinki "yes what happened boss, why were you asked to visit", "Now you see the reason why I was asked to come is because I have a grandfather who wished to talk to me and stay with him", as I said this many of the orphan kids were shocked and normal kids were just discussing what is so important about it or like that, another orphan kid asked "so will you be going with him are you going to leave the orphan". I took a long breath "yes I will be leaving orphan but I will visit there regularly and I will still be attending the academy, and besides we now have a den so we can stay in my home and practice cool jutsu". 'They were a little disappointed which was sweet and cute and also hearth touching but everyone has to leave at some point and beside it's not like I really care, but when they heard that they can practice cool jutsu everyone was happy and the class mood became bright' .

I then spoke to shinki and other kids for a while and said I will be going on a trip for a few day and then I sat beside itachi who gave me the look expecting something "sorry itachi I did not make it for sparring yesterday" I apologised and gave a detail about yesterday but hidded the fact that danzo is my grandfather.

Then sensei came took class and afternoon we had sparring match and I beat all of them except itachi [man this is pissing me of].

Then I went to the new house were my grandpa was waiting "so grandpa did hokage gave permission" I asked. "Well yes, but it is only for 15 days and we will leave tomorrow morning and I also haired ninja's for escorting. So pack your stuff". He said smiling. [Well I have to be a good kid here so I gave him a little hug and ran to orphan to get my cloths].

Orphan dorm

"Aki-san, aokji-san you see I will be leaving the orphan…" I gave them my explanation, even though I can guess that hokage must have informed them and after collecting my stuff I hugged aki for a long time saying good bye [experience the heaven when you can]. Until shinki dragged me, after saying goodbye I left and returned to my new home.

Grandpa was waiting for me, then we went on a walk around, then we had a splendid dinner at a restaurant and had a good time, and I slept today with him [da, like grandfather and grandchild donot misunderstand].

The next morning

I woke up early and had freshened up then, we packed up our stuffs and had breakfast outside, we have haired an carry-van to travel and few ninja to escort, the escort is for 15 days and the escort is till I reach the village safely. [Well no one expects to have an 8 year old to travel alone], we were near the gate in carry-van, when the ninja team showed up. The one who came I was familiar with 1 of them yugao who is apparently an chunin and there were 2 other genins both are boys and a jonin also a male.

"Well hello you must be the ninja team we haired for escort, my name is bitoku nice to meet you" I said extending a hand to yugao with a smile. "Hello i am yugao, and these are my teammates jiro and kira and he is our jonin sensei kageyama, and yes will be the escort team" yugao said shaking my hand. "Grandpa everyone is here we can move out" I said. He smiled at me kindly [man I am thinking staying with him is not a bad idea at all]. Then the jonin speak few words with old man and we moved out.

Honestly I was excited as this will be my 1st time to go out and also look around some other place other then konoha, [seriously konoha was big for an village it was around 20-30 square KM in area, it was around the size of an developed town that's all]. Well I was happy to go out and I stuck a conversation with only female in the ninja team "so yugao-san I have seen you in the academy before only for few time then you left, when I asked sensei he said you were in some kind of test so, so what kind of test yugao-san" I said, she seemed surprised "well you have a good memory little guy, so you are training to be an ninja" she said "yes I am pretty good to in our class except itachi I can beat everyone" I said putting my chest to front getting giggle from her when jiro and kira to joined the conversation,

"So little guy is a genius ha, want me to teach you some cool jutsu" kira said [he was kind and easy to speak with person I guess, and yugao is still good at conversation, I think she did not still join anbu, well time to develop relations as you hero knows most of the people who are powerful].

"Yes of course I would love to, which jutsu you will teach me" I said acting like a child [ignorance is bliss: elder's words]. They laughed at me "well do you know hand seals properly" kira asked teasingly, [he is treating me like an idiot, no one gets out doing that with me], "well of course everyone knows that it is basic after all, say bro you are not trying to teach me some stupid jutsu are you, just so you know I can do fireball jutsu and academy jutsu perfectly" I said giving him an unimpressed look, now they were a little shocked when I said that, "hey gaki don't say you learned such jutsu as fireball jutsu just to impress us, you know kids should not lie" kira said with a twitching face. [Well here is another touch] "what are you saying kira-san these are basic and easy jutsu you know, itachi can do better jutsu then me you know" I said innocently giving an completely ignorant face, this caused yugao to give an amused smile and jiro to chuckle and kira face to twitch continuously "come on kira-san teach me an new cool jutsu" I said raising the awkward situation for kira who said "Well this is not a good place after we reach to capital I will teach you" he said "well looks like I have to look out now, you guys continue" saying this he left in a hurry, [well one out] I turned to the other 2 and asked in a small voice "does kira-san suck at ninjutsu" causing them to laugh "no he knows good jutsu, if you ask him nicely he may teach you even more jutsu" jiro said trying hard to not laugh out [well looks like I can have some fun].

"yugao-san, jiro-san which rank are you" I asked, "well yugao-san is a high chunin and I am still a genin" jiro said. "so cool yugao-san, that means you are supper strong" I said, "well I am" yugao, "yugao-san jiro-san can you train me during our journey you see, I have to defeat itachi before I graduate so can you help me" I asked to which they agreed happily.

While going we were attacked by few bandits whom were taken care easily, I had them not to kill them just to know if it helps in gaining experience, to which I have to wait until system becomes usable again.

Then we stayed in an inn for the night, and early morning we left again, I kept on asking them questions about ninja to which kira answered showing-off in front of yugao who completely ignored his existence, and jiro was a lot helpful as he was calmer than others and more knowledgeable, and jonin was a bit unapproachable as he seemed to take it as his vacation or something and just sat with us in carry-van most of the time leaving look out for his team and damn he is lazy, [did all jonin had some kind of physiological problem]. In the way except few wild animals and by the evening we reached the capital.

There was a huge entrance pillars and there were no gates, except a banner on top symbolizing land of fire, and it was just similar to konoha but a little bigger and in a more open space, we had to submit some official papers to the keeper near gate for allowing the ninja team. Then we went to a Conner street to north of the city, which looked like an residential place for an average nobles.

The house which I belong to was a huge one say as big as a villa in earth, with full Japanese style building. There were many workers and some workers came to receive us.

"Welcome home master, and welcome home young master, hope your journey was pleasant, we have arranged for bath and food which one would you like master" said the butler.

"look after these ninja's lodging and set for bath to young bitoku here and arrange a set of cloths for him then later we will visit shizuka, is it ok bitoku" grandpa asked. "Yes grandpa" I said then l followed the butler.

Later that day we visited my grandma, who was in a bed, she was just asleep, she had white and black mixed hair and a relatively thin figure seemingly weak, I took hold of her hand and looked at her for a while to remember her face then left.

I was having a satisfied feeling, I did not understand well but I could say it was the feeling of belonging I had a beautiful sleep that night.

Then next day I was early to wake up then I asked grandpa to visit the city to which he assigned kyoko to help me then, I asked yugao and her team to tag along to which they happily agreed.

"Hey bitoku why are studying in academt if you are this rich" kira asked.

"kira-san you see I was left in orphan when my parents died, and due to some circumstances my grandfather could not come to take me, so during that time I had already joined academy" I said, listening to me they became stiff and kira had an awkward and pity filled face. "please don't be like that, I have not consider it to be un fair or anything so there is no point in you being like this" I said, "well you can come to me whenever you have problem your sempai will clear it for you ok" kira said lighting the mood, "really sempai then there is a problem that I got it from sensei as a chunin exam question samples which I had not been able to clear, could you solve it for me" I said innocently, to which kira faked anger and we laughed.

There we many places in city, and I cannot really understand it though, like there was radio but no telephone, there was cement but most of the buildings were wooden, which does not make sense.

There were a lot of places so we visited the market place 1st I brought few items as gift, and then went to the my restaurant, it was an big place where there were several rooms which were called ryokan, in the middle there was also an fish pond, there was an hot springs, and large hall for serving food, and to my opinion it was grand and rich, [no wonder grandpa had connection with noble and daimyo]. We received a warm welcome and I was introduced to the place by the manager called hiroto, it was all ok but I could sense some killing intent and it was coming from this hiroto guy. [Shit I could not even have some peace even ehen visiting my 1st relative in this world, Sigh I know what is the reason that damn hero luck is the reason with my current strength…, wait if I get my ability from lottery today then I may be able to, shit].

At night I was waiting for the system to show up then came,

Ping!

 **System has been upgraded [time utilized 3 days, 18 hours, 47 minutes]**

 **Upgrade details:**

 **Host has been given notification control settings.**

 **Store facility is installed.**

 **Inventory has been upgraded [storage capacity 10 meter cube]**

 **Stats display has been changed.**

 **Reward system has been upgraded.**

 **[Note the work done by host during system update will not be consider to be consider as a quest, the physical training is considered].**

Ping!

 **10 stats points have been awarded to host.**

 **Special 10 skill points have been awarded to host.**

 **Host status**

 **Level- 20 (19200/20000)**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 +2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 320/320**

 **SP Regen: 0.5+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 320/320**

 **CP Regen: 0.5 + 2 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 54%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- 24**

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 27**

 **CHA- 20**

 **CC-34**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-88**

 **Skill points-10**

 **Money- 3600 R**

 **Hero points: 48**

 **Special lottery – 1**

'System what is this skill points'

Ping!

 **Skill points are points you can allot to a skill to level it up.**

'Well that's useful, now then system explain stores application'

Ping!

 **Store application allows host to buy an item from it using hero points.**

 **As of present host is only able to purchase items, skills, ability etc of naruto world from the system.**

 **To purchase items from other world host must require an SSS+ lottery ticket, or host must reach level 1000.**

'Well that's acceptable and thinking that I have 5 hee hee heee, System open stores'

Ping!

 **Stores:**

 **Items**

 **Jutsu**

 **Genjutsu**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Weapon**

 **Skills**

 **Bloodline**

'There were a lot of things to see but the main problem was yes those we high cost, any jutsu is minimum of 100 HP[that is f rank], Skills Start from 1000 HP, Bloodline from 30000 HP'.

'Basic weapons like shuriken and kunai were 10 HP per piece and any other graded weapons such as fuma shuriken is 40 HP, so forget about any other weapons like sword of sealing and etc'.

'As for items this consists of medical equipments, containers, bandages and surprisingly finjutsu seals'.

'System I want to use my special lottery'.

Ping!

 **Host is using the 1** **st** **ticket from god's gift,**

'An incredible sight appeared in front of me, there we list of hundreds of anime in front of me, and I felt like body was lose and I was floating.

 **Host will be tied an eye band and is requested to use the dart given to throw at the screen before you which ever anime the dart falls the host is able to chose one ability, skill, item etc from it, host is notified that only non living things and special species are the things host can acquire, no character shall be given.**

Then my eyes become blind 'system what is this am I not given permission to choose anything I want'.

Ping!

 **No host will only be able to select an ability from a random anime that host will get.**

'F**k you' I shouted and calmed myself, 'here goes nothing I then threw the dart with all my strength.

 **Congrats to host for getting the anime selected "the seven deadly sins"**

'This….this is awesome" I was relived.

 **Host what you want from this anime.**

'this is one of the best anime, there are many things I want but the most insane thing I want is, yes correct the immortality of ban, if I am not wrong the ban obtained this immortality by drinking the fairy water from fountain of youth and that to in large quantity about a whole cup and it has an incredible healing ability so much that a single drop can give an 100 years life.

'System how much quality can I have of the water from fountain of youth to obtain immortality'

 **Host requires to drink the whole water from the cup, may be 4 or 5 drops can be saved, and host will only obtain 1 full cup of water along with the holy cup to story the water.**

 **If host choose this ability of immortality then system can make the ability to be directly transfer to host and store the remaining drops for further use.**

'Do it system'.

 **Transfer function has be activated, time require 6 hours.**

'Well that went smoothly, I may as well sleep'.

Next morning.

I Woke up to find, few developed chakra at low chunin levels and yugao team fighting. I was immediately alerted;

Ping!

 **Emergency quest alert,**

 **Capture the 7 enemy ninja.**

 **Save the people of the house**

 **Reward:**

 **10000 xp**

 **10 hero points.**

 **Additional take the enemy ninja alive:**

 **5000xp per person.**

I woke up and rushed to the source to see the fighting, I rushed with a tree branch at them, I took out few shuriken from my inventory and threw at them. They dogged it, and jumped forward towards kira and jiro who blocked their swords with kunai, I then pulled the strings causing the shurikens to strike them, then I took out few kunai and stuck them to ground and created my wire strangle trap getting the three enemy ninja to be caught. Then 1 hit them hard on their back head to render them unconscious.

Then I concentrated on sensing the other ninjas. I found the other 3, and rushed to them "kira-san, jiro-san there are others follow me, yugao san stay with my grandpa and grandma", saying this I came on top of the roof to see the enemy ninja to be surprised, then I rushed towards them waving body replacement jutsu, when the enemy thought he stuck me there appeared a wooden log, I was in air as I saw kira and jiro were distance away from the enemy I waved fireball jutsu hand seals and said "fire style: great fire ball jutsu" [here goes a good 180 chakra points], it hit them directly causing a severe burns for them, kira and jiro were hocked but still took the chance to tie the enemies and knocking them unconscious.

"There is still another one I sensed but he quickly suppressed it, be care full kira-san, jiro-san" I said.

"Kid leave it that, are you alright after using those jutsu you should be tired from chakra depletion" jiro said.

"No I am good; I have a little large chakra capacity compared to others" I said. Then we rushed to my grandpa and grandma side were we saw kageyama fighting with the last jonin. I was relieved to find my grandparents fine. But the enemy ninja was shocked "how did you escape them" he asked. "Baka, we defeated them and came" kira said, which followes by 2 nods from me and jiro.

"Impossible they were chunins, how could they lose to a brat and 2 genins" before he could continue kageyama attacked him of guard causing the enemy a big scar on his cheast. I took this opportunity to plant my ninja wires, and threw few shurikens at him causing him to be caught unguarded but he still dogged it but was tangled by wires, Then kageyama kicked him in the gut and made him unable to get out of the binding then he pointed out his kunai at the enemies neck. And I notice one more thing that is his shadow returning to him, [he is a nara, no wonder he was lazy this whole journe].

I came to my grandparents side "grandpa are you alright and is grandma alright" I asked a little worried, "no problem bitoku, this young girl reached here to look out, and the jonin-san was also here so no problem, more importantly is everything alright with you, have you hurt anywhere", "no I am fine, sigh well who are these peoples, why did they attack us?" I questioned.

"Well that's what I want to know as well, mister jonin-san if it's not much trouble could you get the answers" grandpa said, "sigh, troublesome work, hey my little genins get to work" kageyama said. "Hey gaki what is your name" he asked me, "ME.. Me I am bitoku" I said [what's his problem], I then walked to my grandpa side and checked them for any injuries.

Ping!

 **Emergency quest complete**

 **Capture the 7 enemy ninja.**

 **Save the people of the house**

 **Reward:**

 **10000 xp**

 **10 hero points.**

 **Additional take the enemy ninja alive:**

 **5000xp X 7 = 35000xp**

 **Stats**

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival,** **sadistic teacher)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body**

 **Level- 22 (19200/30000)**

 **Battle Power level - 52**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 1020/2000**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 720/720**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 4 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 44%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 30**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC-34**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-94**

 **Skill points-10**

 **Money- 3600 R**

 **Hero points: 58**

'Shit just got real, I really have become an immortal' I was thrilled and at the same time a sense of safety feeling I got 'now I can stay alive in this world, come one you s rank scum's I will scare the hell out of you' I really was on high from ecstasy of not being able to die then it hit me 'system will I not grow up now are is there anything like that'

Ping!

 **Host is right; host body will stay in the 8 years state forever.**

'nooooo, System I don't want it to be stuck in this small body forever I was a damn virgin in my previous life I don't want to be one in this life too, please do something, I beg you'

Ping!

 **Due to host un-ethical behaviour system is speechless, if host want to system can allow the host to develop the body for another 15 years from now.**

'Pew, system you are a life saver, I owe you one, now back to my fantasy, ha ha ha now I will rule this whole world, if you have the guts come and kill me that is if you can'. "Bitoku…bitoku, ho you are alright, seriously man you had a creepy smile, like a pervert what happened to you" kira woke me up, I look around to see see kira [thank god no was around except kira]. "Well nothing I just thought how cool I was fighting those ninja" I said with a eye closed smile.

"Well don't be so full of yourself, these were just weak one" kira said in annoyance "come we have a little group talk you have to hear".

…. In the guest room which was given to the yugao team…

"well jiro let's hear it" kageyama said, "well for starters, it was an contracted work and these ninja's were some rough-nin and few left over ninja's from the villages destroyed during war, who just happened to stick along and do work together, from what he said he was approached by a man in mask to attack the mansion, and their main task was to cripple you are kill you, bitoku" jiro said.

"But who would have guessed they would be beaten by him instead" jiro joked pointing a finger at me, "well who could have guessed they could be so weak" I said, "sigh, what a drag jiro continue" kageyama said.

"from this we could say, there are people who are after you bitoku and what is their objective is unknown, since you are a ninja trainee we informed you, so try to be safe for the days we will be in here ok" jiro said.

"ano jiro-san will it not be possible to find the culprit and solve the issue quick so we can spend the rest of the time carefree" I said.

"Well that all depends on sensei kid" jiro said, "sigh, do whatever you want and solve it yourselves, let this be a test for you, if you solve this I'll recommend you brats for chunin exams this time" kageyama said and just laid on the bed and slept. [What the he took this mission as a piece of cake and what does he mean by saying I'll recommend you to chunin, isn't it supposed to be his responsibility to do so, really I am speechless, well I can't let it be like this].

"well jonin–san, will it not be quick if you did the work" I said, "well it will be, but they can handle it so why should I bother" he said, "isn't it your task to protect me, so isn't it your responsibility to do so" I retorted, "Actually no, I am just a supervisor to see that mission is complete, and I am to engage only when there is danger above their level, like that one guy from before, he was at high chunin level if the person is at least not at that level don't bother me now, shu shu". He sent us out [damn that bas***d] "hey jonin that's ok but what for me what will I get after this", "damn brat want all the advantage you get ha, first finish it I will see into it later". Then he shut the doors.

Ping!

 **Quest alert**

 **Someone wants you hurt, find out who and why.**

 **Find the actual source.**

 **Reward:**

 **20000xp**

 **50 Hero points**

 **A favour from kageyama nara.**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death for kitahara shiba and host is subjected to torture, as well as studied as a test subject.**

[Man I do not want to know what will happen if I fail; ok I clicked yes and seriously why is my reward become so high then before, I think it is due to system update]

"So let's get yugao then discuss the plan" I said, kira and jiro nodded.

"Yugao, sensei told us to solve it ourselves so let us discuss the plan" kira said, "wait a minute" yugao said and waved hand seals then puff a shadow clone appeared "you know what to do" then yugao came to us "so you informed bitoku" she said, "yes and he will tag along" kira said.

"So then whom we should start with" yugao said, "We will start with hiroto the manager as I could something fishy about him since I saw him yesterday" I said.

"Are you sure bitoku, as far as I know I did not find anything strange" kira said, "no bitoku is right, even I sensed some ill intention from him towards bitoku" jiro said, "why am I the only one to not notice" kira said frustrated, "well sempai I am a sensory type so I can detect them, if you try harder you will also be able to sence them oneday, I hope so" I said, "you are a sensor type, that's so unfair" kira pouted.

"Well it is indeed a rear case to find an sensory ninja, if you keep the good work you will be a good ninja one day bitoku so train hard ok" yugao said, "I will oni-chan" I said yugao ruffled my head, "ok lets go" jiro said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for late update, I have been busy.**

 **The chapters will be updated regularly from now on, 1 chapter every 5 days.**

 **Thank you.**

 **CH 7 THE SECRETE TREASURE.**

At SHIBA INN

"So then Mr. Manager hiroto, if you answer few of our questions then you can have a good life if not you will experience few of the things you will not like to hear, and possible death with extreme torture, so which one will you choose" jiro said with a creepy smile, to the now hanging upside-down hiroto and an hot water bucket under him.

"Jiro-san like this he is super scary" I asked holding onto yugao's legs and hiding [it is an act to get close to yugao, not like I am scared or like that, just a bit unprepared of his sudden violent outburst], "Don't worry bitoku, jiro will be back to normal once the manager tells the truth" yugao said.

'I secretly observed him as well', "I will speak so please, put me down" hiroto said, jiro sent him to the bucket then pulled him up "ok I speak, wait a minute let me catch a breath, shu it is a long story", hiroto said "Well can you make it short story jiro- san" I asked. Jiro put hiroto into water and pulled up "you damn brat, at least let me speak, cough cough".

"Short version, there is an secrete scroll in shiba house which is an map to an high ranked jutsu, our plan was to attack and steal it but then you all came so we change the plan to capturing the little brat and blackmail that old man, but who could have thought your team was this strong, and the you know the rest" hiroto said 'I could sense it was not the whole truth, well what else could he be hiding', before I could make statement hiroto was sent to the hot water once again "well now the complete truth" jiro said "no that the whole truth" hiroto said, "well this leads to the 2nd round my sexy whip" jiro said and he magically had a whip in his hand which was empty just now I was sure, jiro then started whipping him which sent shivers to my spine so I closed my eyes "Jiro-san that's way too cruel…" before I could finish it jiro-san face was in front of me "well bitoku this is what it means to be a ninja, and this is how you extract the information now watch and learn kukukuhahahahaha" [I swear his face was damn scary, and I have decided to never ever get into jiro's wrong side].

"Jiro you are scaring bitoku, keep it a little quite ok" kira said with a wicked smile [I am scared and he is taking full advantages of the time I am… cough no I mean when by actual brain is still underdeveloped and can get strained easily], "well guys enough try to understand and do it silently" yugao said coming to my rescue, I can hear hiroto's pitiful cry [I was gifted with hero system to be a hero and a hero cannot just leave a man in torture like this].

"Jiro-san stop it, hiroto-san I may not know you well, but I know you had your reasons to do this, I don't know what you wanted but if you asked it grandpa will have definitely given it to you, you did not had to go through all this, sigh I don't want to see you like this and I know it hurts, jiro-san release him" I said.

"bitoku are you sure, it's not like I can go against your wish as you haired us but I still request you to rethink about it , he may strike again if you leave him" kira said,

"kira sempai I know that but, we cannot just beat him like this you know, he will have kids in home and when they know it their father was hurt they will feel sad, so go hiroto-san but promise me you will never do anything like this again ok, about your job you will have to ask grandpa ok" I said.

Ping!

 **Due to host noble act charisma has levelled up.**

 **Due to host noble act charisma has levelled up.**

 **Due to host noble act charisma has levelled up.**

 **Due to host noble act charisma has levelled up.**

 **Due to host noble act charisma has levelled up.**

 **Due to host act he has increased reputation with yugao, jiro, kira and hiroto.**

[Did I really perform any noble act, well what do you know world is crazy and anything can happen, and looks like this torture section is ended, jiro got me pissed out of fear].

I refocus to see hiroto crying and the 3 ninja looking down, [what is happening]. "Sigh, you are right bitoku, we had to be considerate to him and his family" yugao said, "well just go, we have search for other person to get information" kira said with a little teary eyes, [really they are acting like kids, ho they are kids and looks like a sentimental one, man what's this awkwardness].

"I am sorry young master; I really am a scum and a fool, who fell for money, please forgive me, I'll tell you all I know, please forgive me" hiroto started crying again, [man this is giving me creeps], "Actually It was city guard officer ichigo, he said that there is a secrete jutsu in shiba house and if I helped him to get it, he'll help in getting rid of the shiba family and make me the owner of the Shiba Inn, so I agreed, until now we found that the shiba house only holds the map but not the actual jutsu, but the map was so worn out we had to have to get it from the head master himself, this is all I know but I swear I will not do this kind of act again, please forgive me young master".

[God damn, was my act so good that, he turned into good person, or do I have "talk no jutsu" of naruto].

"It is good that you accepted your wrong doing hiroto-san, I know you were a good person and were just doing out of some misunderstanding" I said with a closed eye smile, "Thank you for forgiving me young master" hiroto dropped to his knees and was crying, "well then hiroto-san you see we have to solve this problem so we have go", I took a 1000 ryo and gave it to him "here take this hiroto- san and get cured at the hospital", "thank you young master" before he can continue I walked out [watching a man cry it was really creepy and awkward].

"Bitoku you are a good boy" yugao said putting a hand on my head, "and you were manly" kira added, Jiro kept quite.

"What happened jiro-san, did I do wrong thing" I asked [I definitely don't want to be on his bad side], "no bitoku you were right, I should be kind to enemy and respect them, now the problem is this guard officer ichigo, how should we deal with him" jiro said.

"Yes, how about we inform this to grandpa may be he will suggest something" I said. "We should tell sensei he will have better idea" yugao said.

"No I don't want to ask the lazy sensei, and besides he is so Dum, he does not even know that working together we can solve it faster and better, and beside we have a deal if we cleared this on our own he will do us a favour" I said, "what favour, I did not hear any of this" yugao said, "well it happen before we came to get you" jiro said. "I would like to hear about this" yugao said.

In Shiba residence.

"Well this is what happened grandpa; I want to know about the details and any information you could give me" I said to grandpa after explaining about all the things that happened.

"Well I don't know of this any jutsu or anything, but I do have another scroll of the map with clear details, you see this map was created by your parents and said to give it to you as a plaything, even I do not know what is there, here good luck In finding it" grandpa said tossing me a scroll.

"So grandpa I'll return after I found out what it has" I said and left, while the 3 ninja wait outside.

"Well I got the scroll we can find what is there before them" I said [well there are 2 reasons the enemy are here and they heard me so they will follow me instead of hurting my grandpa, 2. Well we could beat them all at the treasure place altogether, which is less work].

I tossed the scroll which they looked and nodded then we all left.

The route was not difficult as it was at distance of 5 km from my house; there was a small stream flowing under a big rock which was in a tilted position on the banks, we begin digging under the bank for 1 meter when we saw a chest, then the drama began.

"Be a good kid and hand over the chest to us" a voice came, when we turned around to see a 9 people group and they were all around chunin level, they had mask covering their face. I was prepared so I took the chest items and placed it in the inventory, and then placed a old scroll which said 'the goal of this treasure hunt is to develop friendship, teamwork and courage, the secrete to strength is working together '. [Have to see the look on their face when they see this].

"On count of three" yugao said. We nodded "sigh I did not what to hurt little kids, so this is your last chance give up now" the enemy group leader said.

"no we won't give it" I said and we started attacking, kira said he wanted to try something and waved hand seals and disappear into ground, jiro attacked with kunai and shurikens, yugao was fast, [close to lee without weights fast] and was fighting with the head enemy ninja, while I took out my wired kunai and shuriken set and started planting it then threw them at the enemy, they were cleverer and notice wire so they escaped. I threw remaining kunai and shuriken making them to gather then I hit them with the fireball jutsu, I got 2 down with it then I looked to see who are standing, to only see kira has attached a explosion seal tag which blasted them, but not fatally [pew I got xp], with that 6 down, I looked to side were jiro and yugao had tied up the other 3.

"Well who are you people and what do you want" I asked, since I got a promotion that there is a bit more to the story.

"Do what you want, we will not tell you" the head of the enemy said, "at least tell me your name" I said.

"Sigh, my name is ichigo, you may have already heard my name from that moron" ichigo said. "Well I don't know what you want, but just so you know what ever is inside I am not interested in it, you may have it all that is inside it, after you tell your intentions" I said.

"Like hell you will do, once you see what's inside you will never give it to anyone, especially you ninja" ichigo said. "Well you don't know me, I bitoku shiba, give my word to you that whatever is inside this chest it will belong to you" saying this I opened his ropes freeing him he looked shocked by my choice, [you fool you don't know I have already have what is inside you can have the scroll to all I care].

"yugao-san, kira-san, jiro-san let's take this people with us, you ichigo as I promised it is all yours, if you want these people you can get them by letting what your intentions were and an apology, we will be in my home, I think you know the route we will only wait for this day", I said then left with others.

With ichigo.

"That fool, this box itself is made up of chakra conducting metal, how could there not be anything surprising and powerful, well for a kid he has guts and he is naïve well, a bit apology is not shameful, considering that boys conduct, now my little reward which I worked for 1 whole year, the secrete technique which will make me a lot stronger and powerful".

"Here goes nothing" opening the chest which was a little rusty there is a scroll, "as I expected this really did had the secrete technique" I quickly took the scroll and ran towards my hiding place, I closed doors and lit up a candle, then I slowly opened the scroll and read. 'The goal of this treasure hunt is to develop friendship, teamwork and courage, the secrete to strength is working together ', that's it and what does it mean it's a treasure hunt, I am speechless, did the kid from earlier know this, no way I had him followed since beginning, are is it that I have been doing all this work for 1 year is for this piece of junk written on this piece of trash, what have I been doing, 'I looked at the scroll one more time ['the goal of this treasure hunt is to develop friendship, teamwork and courage, the secrete to strength is working together ']. Or is it really the secrete of strength is working together.

"F**k you a**h*le for setting me up, wait a minute does this mean I was ready to kill some innocent kid just for this piece of trash" (you owe an apology) "that kids words, did I really do this kind of work for no reason, kid guess I owe you an apology". Looking at the scroll I felt a sense of uneasiness and also helplessness, anger, and most of all emptiness, working together is secrete of strength, hahhahahahhahahaha. "I will not end it like this; since I do not get power I shall have wealth hahahaha". [Creepy smile]

With Bitoku

'by now he should have read it and laughing out of madness, well most of the time if he turned a good person he will come and apologies if not he will hold a grudge against me, which I will not let it happen, so let's wait for some time'.

"Hey bitoku are sure you are fine with it, after all your parents left it for you right" kira asked. "It is no problem kira-san, if he wants it really that much then he can have it," I said [well the good boy act].

"Sigh, bitoku what do you think we should do with these people" yugao asked, "for now we should take them and tell what happened to grandpa, I think he will know what to do" I said, "We should probably tell sensei about it" jiro said.

"No we took this for ourselves so we must complete it, or else we will not get the rewards" I said stubbornly, "Well little guy, it's ok I'll report it since I am not in your so call reward getting team" yugao said, "ha, yugao-san, ok since you said it" I said [really though I think I have a grudge on this kageyama, well he'll suffer].

In bitoku house.

"grandpa this is what happened, I don't know what is inside but I don't think it is so important to have it if you have to hurt others" I said after giving my explanation to him, he looked at me with kind and soft eye "you did a good job bitoku, anyway it was not that important, now what to do with these people, ok I will take care of them bitoku" grandpa said.

"Ok grandpa, I'll wait near gate to see if he will come" I said and left with kira and jiro behind me.

"Ano jiro-san do you think he'll come and apologies" I asked [you see after hiroto incident there is an awkward silence between us, which I do not prefer, considering his dealing methods].

"Well bitoku I do not want hurt your feelings but he will go away and not come back, even if there was nothing useful in it, but he may come if he was a good person which he is not" jiro said casually.

"I believe he will come" I said [he will to either to apologies or to get revenge due to humiliation].We waited till evening but he still did not come [I should be alert, he has to come I know this pitiful guys cannot apologies due to their pride and will definitely try to do something stupid to not get loses and above all I did not get notification so I still have to be on guard].

In my room I was alone so I took the items which I got from the chest, there was a letter and a small bottle with some water like fluid probably some 50 ML. Then there was a small pendent with a paper attached to it saying from your mother, I open the letter to read "hello my son, Well If you found this maybe I caused an awkward situation, well whatever it is I apologise, now you must be curious what this is, the answer is it is called as hero water which I got it from a special person, this is a gift to you, it has the ability to increase your chakra greatly but beware it is to be used only when in emergency, this water has its side affects it decreases the life by how much time your chakra increases so remember carefully to only use it when you are in danger and also burn this letter when finished reading ok this may cause a little trouble if others find out about it. You overly loving father."

'It is emotional even if I haven't seen them, well let's leave it there I particularly don't care about it, and it looks like my father was a goof ball, sigh' 'now the main part hero water I know what it is from the anime, since I am an immortal I will be fine I won't mind a few years of life, but for now I should keep it, it may help in as an excuse someday'

I stayed that night awake and meditated and did leaf exercise just to focus, but surprisingly there were no attack.

Next day.

Since ichigo did not come we had to deal with the prisoners, who were just some random guy who travelled around and do whatever work they get, so I suggested to grandpa to hair them as guards, with 3 meals a day a place to stay and 800 ryo a month as payment to which they agreed.

Then I had a training section with kira and jiro, which was good since I got little experience on fighting, even today ichigo did not come.

However the next day is the day ichigo made his move.

There were several people who spied on the house today even though their disguise was good and fooled kira and jiro, yugao and kageyama noticed, and I to noticed it there were several ninja spying I conformed at 8 genin, 2 chunin, level chakra.

Kageyama now could not sit aside this time so he called for a meeting, but my thought were on how to protect grandpa and grandma, if I go all out I was sure I can takeout jonin by surprise [but it is a way were I have to get sliced up, even though I am immortal I still don't like to feel pain]. So I had to make a plan to make my grandparents safe and caution shift them, but at the same time we should be able to deal with the enemy, so the only thing I could think of is to place the barrier seals around the room and finish of the enemy quickly.

"tch this become troublesome, we have detected 10 ninjas, and there may be more goons, the plan is bitoku, you and your grandparents will stay in the room, jiro will stay as guard while me, yugao and kira deal with the enemy, now any questions" kageyama said.

"kageyama-san we could, place a barrier seal on the grandparents room, and I will stay as guard, while your team can finish them off quickly with addition of jiro-san" I said, "kid you are a client and you haired us so we cannot let you fight and above all you are just a kid so you will be targeted even if you are strong enough to fight, we cannot risk it, besides my students are strong, so just stay put kid," kageyama said.

"Ok but what if they want us to do the exact same thing they can blow us all in 1 strike, and also what about workers" I asked, [I cannot just abandon them].

"Well we can just leave them or place them in the same room as yours but there may be enemy disguised, so I wish to leave them and not interfere they can be good distraction, and as for safety we will have few chakra barriers to safeguard the room and don't worry it will stand even if there a blast happening on it" kageyama said, to which we all disapproved.

Finally the plan was set as.

'the servents and grandparents along with me will stay in the room, and the room will be sealed with barriers, while a shadow clone will go and bring city guards for reinforcement and the ninja team will fight and once the enemy is defeated and area is cleared we can come out, and since there are only chunin level kageyama team can deal with them easily.'

It was around 11 pm in night when they attacked, but as planned we were safe inside, the battle ended swiftly.

When I came out I saw yugao, kira and jiro injured with cuts and brushes while their clothes torn at places, while kageyama was normal without any injuries. And the enemy were lying on the floor, and ichigo was on the wall side unconscious.

"kyoko and others tend to their injuries" I shouted when the maids rushed to treat them.

Then guards came and were surprised to find ichigo, they then brought some other officer rank person who then asked about incident, and other details, kageyama explained the circumstances then with little twist saying that "ichigo had planned to have the inn for years but once the owner brought his grandchild who will inherit the inn, he created an excuse of scroll to lure the kid out and kill him, but was defeated instead so he choose to make an assignation attempt as his final choice, but got beat up again", "well now what are you planning to do with him" the officer guard asked.

"Well we have to send a letter and request a team to send these people to prison, until then I hope you can take them to your custody" kageyama said.

"Sigh, he was a growing officer If he was not blinded by greed and did this act he would have lived a happy life, guards tie them up and lock them in custody room until the leaf ninja come to collect them" the officer said.

My grandpa went to him and thanked for his service, I followed his suite and thanked the officer.

Ping!

 **Quest complete**

 **Someone wants you hurt, find out who and why.**

 **Find the actual source.**

 **Reward:**

 **20000xp**

 **50 Hero points**

 **A favour from kageyama nara.**

 **Hidden quest.**

 **Gain a loyal servent**

 **Reward: 10000xp.**

 **Hidden quest.**

 **Complete the mission without killing anyone.**

 **Reward:**

 **20 X 5000 = 100000xp.**

 **Hidden quest**

 **Obtain the treasure left behind by host parents.**

 **Reward: 1 stats lottery ticket grade C**

 **Level up**

 **Stats**

 **Bitoku, (Itachi's rival,** **sadistic teacher)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body**

 **Level- 25 (44800/45000)**

 **Battle Power level - 55**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 1800/2090**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 810/810**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 4 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 44%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 30**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC-34**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-112**

 **Skill points-10**

 **Money- 3600 R**

 **Hero points: 58**

 **Lottery tickets owned: 1 stats lottery grade C, 2 B-rank jutsu lotteries, 1 A-rank jutsu lottery, and 1 S-rank jutsu lottery**

[Phew finally completed It took 2 days to complete this mission].

"Well then grandpa you should rest now that everything is over" I said, [he is an old man in his 80's he cannot be like us].

"Well you should also go bitoku" grandpa said. "Ok" I replied and went to my room.

With kageyama

"He sure is a nice kid" kageyama said, "yes he is, he is stubborn like his father and kind like his mother, I wish they were here they would be proud of him" kitahara shiba said

"I guess they would, bitoku is smart and hard working, you know your grandkid is consider as a genius in the academy, he ranks 2nd in his class and is the only rival of the konoha's uchiha clans genius clan hair itachi, at 1st he look simple and good kid, behind it he is a hard worker who takes every work seriously, to be frank I have not seen any kid who has commitment to anything as much as this kid has, he will definitely be a splendid ninja one day" kageyama said.

"Well I have to take this as serious complement towards my grandkid, after all it is rear to hear prise from a nara" kitahara shiba said.

Behind them the 3 students also thought on their sensei prise and were completely convinced that their teacher is right.

"Well nara-san you should rest and I will probably go to sleep as well, Thanks for the good work" kitahara shiba said this and left

 **Bitoku in his room**

'System what is this stats lottery'

Ping!

 **Host stats lottery is used for gaining items which will increase host stats.**

'Isn't it useful? System use this lottery'

Ping!

 **Host is requested to put the dyes which ever number host gets host will get the item from that number.**

I took the dies and got number 1.

Ping!

 **Host got 5 skill points.**

'Well let's use the other tickets'.

Ping!

 **Host can acquire jutsu but it will not be accessible until host attains certain level for using jutsu.**

 **Level – 20 for D and C rank jutsu.**

 **Level – 30 for B rank jutsu.**

 **Level – 40 for A rank jutsu.**

 **Level – 50 for S rank jutsu.**

 **Level – 200 for SS rank jutsu.**

 **Level – 300 for SSS rank jutsu.**

'System give me a clarification on these S ranks'

Ping!

 **S rank: Rashenshuriken, summoning jutsu, etc.**

 **SS rank: Sage mode, E.M.S, almighty push, etc.**

 **SSS rank: Gale style- fang of light, Sage-Kuybi chakra mode, full body shushano, six path mode, etc.**

'System use all the tickets'

Ping!

 **using b rank lottery ticket, host is given a dart and eyes will be closed whichever jutsu dart hits will be given to host, host will have 2 B rank, 1 A rank, 1 S rank, host can shoot continuously without worrying about losing a chance, please begin.**

'It is similar to the SSS ranks ok here goes 1, 2, 3, and 4'.

Ping!

 **Congrats to host, host has obtain genjutsu Demonic illusion: world of glass, Genjutsu: Bleeding Pain, Finjutsu: five prong seal, Special ninjutsu: lightning style: purple Electricity.**

'I got 2 genjutsu and 1 sealing technique, but purple electricity it was the technique only kakashi could use, after 4th war and the only other time is when madra used it, so it is a powerful technique, system give explanation on these jutsu.

Ping!

 **Genjutsu demonic illusion: World of glass**

 **Rank: B**

 **The jutsu traps the opponent in a world where everything is made of glass. That breaks down in sharp glass spikes with the slightest move, even breathing. The person trapped would feel like glass was piercing them when they move. This jutsu has been known to be extremely painful.**

 **CP Cost: 280 per person.**

 **Ineffective against doujutsu users and 5% chance of opponent breaking the genjutsu with every 1 point CC better then the host.**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 30.**

 **Genjutsu: Bleeding pain**

 **Rank: B**

 **The person trapped would see many wounds would open all over their body and they all start bleeding, the illusion of bleeding can also be targeted to a single spot on the body.**

 **CP Cost: 250 per person.**

 **Ineffective against doujutsu users and 5% chance of opponent breaking the genjutsu with every 1 point CC better then the host.**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 30.**

 **Finjutsu: Five prong seal.**

 **Rank: A**

 **The user has to activate 5 seal letters on each fingers of a hand, and strike the opponent in the stomach, the jutsu will seal the opponent chakra for 1-4 hours and making them unconscious, this also works on the reanimated jutsu people to temporarily unable them to fight and lose control of the body they are reanimated into. (Note to host: this is the same technique used by orochimaru during chunin exams against naruto).**

 **CP Cost: 1000 per use.**

 **If the seal is known to the opponent the seal can be countered,**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 40.**

 **Ninjutsu: lightning style: purple electricity**

 **Rank: A/S (undetermined).**

 **This jutsu was developed by kakashi hatake, after the 4** **th** **great ninja war, which is an upgrade of his own jutsu chidori. The purple lightening is denser and more powerful then chidori making it on the same level as rasengan,(Note to host: by practicing it to max level user will be able to develop other techniques like chidori stream, chidori spear, chidori senbon etc. and was enabled specially to host since you wanted it).**

 **CP Cost: 1000 (addition CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 2000 (+1 Damage for every 1CP added).**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

'Well they are all good one, especially purple electricity I could say it is my own invention in future'.

'It's ok, but I have to gain more strength that too fast, I have only 8- 10 months left'. Thinking this I fell asleep.

The rest of the days went normally, we had lot of fun and yugao, kira and jiro brought some gift items. I brought a hair pin for aki, a pan for aokji, a watch for shinki, some special candies, and a philosophy book for itachi.

During this time I had used 1 drop of water from fountain of youth to help recover grandma, and yes it did work she made a recovery within 1 day which surprised the doctor who said she made a full recovery.

And when she saw me, she cried and held me and told many stories which I did not knew as they belong to naruto world, and this was informative like the founder of fire country was someone named hikari. And few of the imaginary stories about Rujin and other gods, etc.

She was sweet and caring, she made me eat a lot of food and whenever I train she would say "you trained hard you should eat some snacks to get energy," and seriously it was somewhat annoying and I had gained weight, then at last came the time for returning.

"Bitoku did you get all the gifts packed", "yes",

"Did you arrange all you cloths", "yes",

"Did you keep your toothbrush and towel", "yes",

"Did you keep all the ration food", "yes",

"Did you forget anything", "no, I is all fine grandma, I have all the things, you should not worry so much, ok take care of your health while I am not here ok" I said, [what can I say, there is nothing like grandmothers love especially if you are the only grandchild].

"ok I have leave grandma, but I'll come every year I promise" I said to my grandmother who was on the edge of crying, then I turned to grandfather "I will be leaving grandpa, and I will visit regularly, and take care of yours and grandmothers health" I bowed and said "be careful bitoku, the path you choose is a hard one, so never give up and give it your all, ok take care of yourself and kyoko will come with you to take care of you" grandpa said while pointing at kyoko who was standing behind him, "bitoku take care of yourself and don't do such dangerous training, always eat healthy food, which kyoko will cook, do not get into bad company friends," grandma said. "I will grandma, let's go kyoko" I said and joined kageyama team outside we haired a wagon to reach konoha.

I and kyoko sat inside while the kageyama team were walking along. "kageyama-san why don't you all come inside that way we can reach travel faster", "Well are you sure since you know you are the client it is not that appropriate" kageyama said, "never mind that come in" I said. "Mr. Driver you can go at full speed" I said to driver, "ok young master".

We had to make a stop in a village on night, and on early morning we left and surprisingly we reached within noon before lunch period.

After paying for the wagon we went to hokage office,

"Good afternoon, hokage-sama I am here to report my return within the allotted time and I have kyoko who is my care taker as I'll be living in my own house from now on" I said to hiruzen.

"Good afternoon to you to bitoku, and as for your caretaker you have to fill in the form and then, we have to ask few questions then she can stay in konoha" hiruzen said.

"Thank you hokage-sama," I said and left.

After I left kyoko was taken by few anbu and after 1 hour kyoko returned with approval and we went to home.

While in hokage office.

"hokage-sama here are the reports, on our 1st day we began our journey at 10 am, we had a normal journey except 2 bandit attacks, we reached the city on 2nd day evening.

3rd day was normal, 4th day we had an attack which was taken care quickly by bitoku, and my team, since it was a low level threat I let to be handled by my studens, were bitoku joined them, I was found out that bitoku was the target, and the one behind the attacks was ichigo, a officer of city guard unit, because of some secrete scroll, my students and bitoku founded a chest but were attacked after finding the chest, they were low level, so they we defeated and they caught ichigo, then bitoku handed over the chest to ichigo because he thought if he really wanted it then he can have it, as it was not worth it to fight over it, and instead asked ichigo to come and apologies at his house while taking the remaining people as prisoners.

but ichigo did not come the following 2 days, the prisoners were released under the condition to serve as guards with sufficient salaries, on the 7th day we were attacked again by an desperate ichigo and 9 other companions of his, we had a tough fight with my students sustaining some serious injuries but not life threatening as for me I took incharge since there were a 5 chunin level fighters, who were sent to konoha prison as per my request, the rest of the days were normal and passed without much incidents, the return journey was also without any problem and since bitoku asked us to travel in the wagon we reached half a day early then excepted.

This is my mission reports, while on other hand bitoku is on high genin level with his skills in taijutsu a little lacking but in shuriken jutsu at a proper chunin level and the kid is a sensory type, had learned a c rank jutsu from his friend itachi from what he said and he has a high chakra reserve for his age at high genin level and I think it is a waste of his talents to still study in academy"

"You can leave kageyama, and submit a written report tomorrow" hiruzen said

"Sigh another genius, I have to think on what to do about him" hiruzen sighed and looked at the file of 2 people itachi uchiha and bitoku shiba.

 **Hope you liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 TRAINING AND GRADUATION

It was night now, and I am in my room, I looked out of the window to see clear night sky with stars visible clearly, kyoko was sleeping in the other room,

'System show my stats'

 **Stats**

 **Bitoku, (Good boy, Genius** **)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body**

 **Level- 25 (44800/45000)**

 **Battle Power level - 55**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 1800/2090**

 **SP Regen: 0.3+2 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 810/810**

 **CP Regen: 0.3 + 4 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 44%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 30**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC-34**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-112**

 **Skill points-15**

 **Money- 36000 R**

 **Hero points: 58**

'let me distribute stats, What I now needed was STR and DEX since I have unlimited HP and more than needed stamina It is pointless to put points in VIT, and since my chakra is also ok, system put 30 points each in STR and DEX, 21 points in INT, and 13 point in CHA'.

 **Bitoku, (Good boy, Genius** **)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body**

 **Level- 25 (44800/45000)**

 **Battle Power level - 70**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 2090/2090**

 **SP Regen: 0.4+5 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 810/810**

 **CP Regen: 0.4 + 5 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 44%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 50**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 50**

 **INT- 59**

 **CHA- 50**

 **CC-50**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-0**

 **Skill points-15**

 **Money- 36000 R**

 **Hero points: 58**

'Well I have academy tomorrow better sleep now'.

The next day I went to academy, everyone was asking about my visit, then I shared the candies I brought with everyone then I gave the gifts I brought to shinki and itachi who gladly accepted.

Then shinomu sensei entered class, he also asked about my trip, then he took class on about survival tactics to which my intelligence increased by 2 points. [I concluded that whenever I learn any new thing my intelligence increases].

Then he called me separately and handed me notes to help me make up for my absent classes.

Later taijutsu practise was conducted gaining me a skill advance academy taijutsu.

After that I called out to itachi for a spar "itachi lets have a spar, I have improved a lot, I want to check out", I said "Sorry bitoku, I have a sparring partner today" he said, "Well that is ok, I can join right" he thought a bit and nodded to me to follow.

We went to uchiha compound ground, instead of regular ground and the person he mentioned was another one of my favourite character shisui uchiha.

"Hello there, I am shisui and I am cousin of itachi" shisui introduced himself, "I am bitoku, and I am itachi friend" I said we kind of were in same page as we both smiled as we shake our hands.

"If you both are finished we can start the sparing match" itachi said, "Now itachi you brought your only friend from your class and you are not even letting us speak, or is it jealousy towards me cause I'll steel your friend" shisui said tessingly, "Well shisui I appreciate your friendship but just so you know I am straight" I said to which itachi closed his mouth as he smiled and shisui pouted "that is not what I meant" this caused itachi to laugh out loud and I to laughed seeing shisui reaction, [he really is a funny kid].

"Well I am not in mood to spar today, you two can spar I will be the judge" shisui said, "ok besides I have grown stronger I have to test my strength" I said. [My battle power is 70 so I am strong even if my level is low]

Then i and itachi stood facing each other I observed itachi to see his development since the last time I saw was before 8 months.

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Level – 47.**

 **Battle power - 62**

 **Title: genius of uchiha clan.**

'He has improved greatly, he is a monster I say, but I can defeat him'

Shisui began our match and I immediately attacked him with shurikens, he countred it with his own shurikens but it did not take too much of time before I got him in trapped in my wires, then I waves hand seals "fire style: fireball jutsu" it was a lot bigger but I controlled the chakra so less damage will happen even if it hit him, and as expected he used body replacement jutsu, but I could sense where he is and tackled there with full speed, he was shocked by my performance, I did not stop there I used RKO move [WWE Randy ortan move] on him causing his face to slam the ground and I am sure the match ended there as shisui came and checked on itachi "itachi are you ok, can you hear me" itachi shook his head "give me few minutes" he answered it took full 5 minutes before he was normal, then he looked at me "you have grown stronger", "Didn't I say it before I am a lot stronger and guess what I will become stronger here after, so don't slack off or you will fall behind me" I said, then he went into his deep thoughts.[and I too was shocked as I knew I will be stronger and can defeat him, but I still expected a tough fight]

'System why can I defeat itachi so easily'.

Ping!

 **Because itachi has Avarage body stats, while host has the best body stats it was an evident that itachi will lose, as even if itachi is many level above you but his body training is insufficient example: the training lee does is heavy and he could uproot a whole tree just with his physical body but that is limit of this world, but as like in one-piece world zoro swings 10 tonnes weights for practice now does host gets the idea , host is underestimating himself, and host has perfect immortality which cannot be achieved in naruto world even by strongest characters, and is not limited to this worlds capability limit hence host is much stronger.**

'Is that meant to say I am already OP character, man that's…. hahahaha, here I come my dream I will make this world as I want, how much was I underestimating myself, wait a bit I don't understand there are a lot of changes like orochimaru leaving the village before itachi even got his sharingan what is going on system explain'.

Ping!

 **Host need not worry the situation changed a little as danzo was little spectacle to supply childerns to orochimaru due to host being in the orphan, because of which orochimaru has to do it himself, causing him to be get caught earlier and making orochimaru take interest in suishi rather then itachi. Except this nothing has changed.**

'So I being here did cause a little change, well it does not matter as I'll change it anyway'

"How did you do it, you defeated itachi and here I was thinking itachi was the best of his generation, and how are you so good and hoe did you get such a strong body…" shisui continued to ask questions which made me giddy, [damn is this a kid or a question paper why is so annoying, and to think I liked him because of his character]. As I was cursing him He came near me and put his hands on my cheeks and pinched the "shisui-san it hurts leave me" I shouted, "they are so soft, I could do this all day long" he was literally enjoying while making by cheeks as a toy.

"Stop it shisui" itachi said.

"You have grown strong how did you train" itachi asked.

"Well that's a secrete, but since it's you I'll tell you" as I said this I looked at shisui who was turning other side. "shisui you can turn this side you can also listen" I said "well aren't you a cute junior, itachi I like him" shisui said.

"Just listen, I have been training with guy-san, he is a jonin and he is an expert who can only use taijutsu, he training is the hardest that no one can follow, but I persisted and trained for this long that's why I am this strong" I said. "Oye, is it might guy you are talking about, the one who wears full green skin tight dress with weird eye brows" shisui asked.

"Yes he is the most splendid ninja ever, you know he is a jonin with only taijutsu and the only one who could compare to him is master chen the hero who died during 3rd ninja war" I said.

"shisui is this jonin really that good" itachi asked, "yes itachi and also he is very nice person, but I don't think you want to train with him" he said awkwardly while looking at me.

"We'll leave it there so what to do we do now, how about you visit my house, there is no one other than kyoko-san she make good snacks too" I said.

"Ok if it's your treat" shisui said we came to my house.

"How is it didn't I say kyoko cooks good food", I said. "Bitoku you have such luck to eat this everyday but I have to make my own food, I am so envious of you" shisui said, "it is good kyoko-san, thank you" itachi said.

"Thank you for the compliment," kyoko said.

"how about you have food at my house itself shisui after all there is only me and kyoko so 1 person addition will not make much difference, as well as it is more fun to have more people" I said.

"Did you really mean it bitoku" I nodded "then it is decided I will have my food here from now on, kyoko-san please take care of me" shisui said while shouting on my face.

After that day shisui started to come daily and harass my cheeks, until kyoko rescues me.

The class was a bit to low standard in my opinion so I took an class to develop them which was of course opposed by all but I did not give a crap about it and beat everyone who opposed me including girls, and they were also the most troublesome as they did not listen and made complaints to sensei, and when I was asked I replied "with their current level they will all die without knowing how they died when they become genin". They were surprised but still scolded me about living them alone, but I did not listen without any choice I said they can go on a date with itachi if they perform well in the extra training, which without any objection they willingly participated, [Damn I am also handsome but why everyone is is interested in itachi only].

My goal was to have all of them to be at least level 15.

Itachi has begin training harder, while I learned few E rank jutsu like "hiding in invisible cloak technique" [the very 1st jutsu naruto performed in the 1st episode, check in Google], then sexy jutsu [when I performed this in front of Hoheto hyuga sensei he was knocked out for good, and we had a break, but I had been punished for it, but now I can always call him pervy sensei which was hilarious.

Then the most interesting thing happened I found master chen's grave, everyone thought that he was dead but I know he lived happily for another 13-14 years but how he died is still a mystery. Anyway I am going there every day and offering a rice ball, and practicing there to show my sincerity, he will come and eat his rice balls and leave without saying anything. In the beginning I asked who he was, he replied the rice balls were for his to which I said "well old man since you are old and hungry I will visit you at evening daily and bring you food, if you want anything just tell me ok". He laughed it off.

I am training daily but he did not take any interest in me so, but I did not leave.

As of now my training has increased to 3000 push up, 3000 sit ups and 50 laps around the village, guy was out of village so I did not have any guidance.

But still my strength has gone up by 5 points, but the matter is my agility has not improved and I want to improve it.

So today after academy class, I went to the grave and start practicing. When the chen appeared "hey boy why do you train here you can go to training ground right".

"This is the grave of the once strongest taijutsu expert master chen so I train here because one day master chen ghost will appear and take me as his student, so I am showing him my sincerity" I said, he become stunned for awhile and started laughing.

"Kid you have weird ideas" he ststed and laughed, "Whatever old man, that's right what is your name" I asked [very smoothly, I have grin on my face now].

He stopped laughing "why don't you stop acting kid, besides you are a terrible actor" he said, I was stunned [was my acting that bad].

"How did you find out" I asked, he laughed "you laugh like a creepy old man, after speaking to me every time and it is really creepy" he said.

"Me and my stupid face ok old man I have a deal, you train me for 6 months in taijutsu and I'll leave you alone or else I'll go and tell everyone that you are alive and everyone will come looking for you so which one it will be". I said

"Are you blackmailing me" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes or no, answer me" I said laughing like a idiot, he stared at me I too stared back, "Sigh, guess then it cannot be helped" he said "Hell yeah" I shouted.

"My training method will be tough", "Bring it you old man, I can handle anything", "is that so then do and climb that tree with only your feet", I ran along the tree [piece of cake], "So you have good chakra control, now do the same with hands". [This old man is crazy] I did as he asked but it was a lot difficult.

"Practice this until you can do it as proficiently as with your legs" chen said.

Ping!

 **Hidden Quest completed,**

 **Get yourself a master to teach,**

 **Reward: 10000xp**

 **Title: Apprentice**

 **Level up**

Like this my training my training continued.

In hokage office

"So he was able to make chen train him, let's see 6 months, Well bitoku it is your luck now you can enjoy another 6 months of your childhood, cat you can leave now." Hiruzen said, and then the anbu left.

"Boar tell Shinomu to let itachi and bitoku to stay for another 6 months in academy and leave then space for personal training" hiruzen said.

Then hiruzen takes the small child who was a 2 year old in to his hands. And started playing with him.

Next day Shinomu sensei informed our class that there will be graduation test 6 months from now so we are given free time to train ourselves if we are to apply to which everyone applied including me since I will have more opportunity to roam and also I triggred a quest

 **Quest**

 **Graduate from academy and become a genin**

 **Reward: 50000xp**

 **Title: genin**

 **+10 Reputations with everyone from konoha and +5 reputation with everyone from land of fire.**

 **Failure:**

 **-20 Reputations with higher ups of konoha**

 **Possibly forced to join the root foundation.**

 **Accept Y/N**

Obviously I accepted.

Later I have stopped coming to academy and will meet itachi and shisui in morning for sparring, and afterwards I'll have the food from kyoko, then the rest of the day I'll train with master chen and I asked him to increase my intensity as I wanted to top the academy and leave a history.

Then the training become completely normal, and remembering what system said about not bound my physical limits of this world and have started lifting heavy weights and guess what without using chakra I could not even lift 25KG in each hands, and to think that gon and kulia in HXH pushed 10 tones doors as nothing while begin at my age.

Because of this I have started practicing very hard to increase my strength without using chakra for my aid. How I do it simple I will take the rock boulder I found near konoha training ground and tie it around me with rope and do exercise. And then it started my intense training.

TIME SKIP 6 MONTHS

Time passed so fast I did not even notice I had actually become very strong. [My training was to make 2000 push up with 10 tones weight on my back, 2000 sit ups while having the weight, and 10 walking up-down the hokage mountain with weight and 50 laps around the village, even gai was shocked by my ways and he too started with carrying heavy loads and do excersise]

 **Bitoku Shiba**

 **Level – 39**

 **Battle power - 122**

Today was the day for graduation exam, I was present here early soon all came while girls surrounding itachi and giving me glares "what I am not interested in any of you", I said to which I got replies like "who the hell want to be with you, you may have won against itachi by luck but don't think you are better then itachi….bla, bla, bla" that's when Shinomu entred along with Hoheto hyuga

Shinomu sensei "the graduation test consists of 4 tests written test, taijutsu test, target hitting test and your jutsu test, you have to clear at least 3 test to graduate, does anyone have any question", "no sensei" was the reply.

The test was a little tougher then I saw in anime, of course I aced it.

"Ok now who ever I call come and collect your ninja head band, akane, ayame…" Hoheto sensei started calling names and whomever was called went and received their headbands. Soon I was called and I took my head band, as did others and totally 29 members passed.

I did not wear it there itself I was planning to wear it tomorrow.

"Well this is it, come day after tomorrow where you all will be assigned to your jonin sensei, now you may leave" Hoheto said and everyone started to leave.

"Guys from day after tomorrow onwards we may not see our faces so I want to say good luck to everyone and hope we can see each other's often" I said, "Boss we will all see each other and besides we are all genins so how about we all have dinner together today" shinki said and everyone agreed even itachi.

Ping!

 **Quest Complete**

 **Graduate from academy and become a genin.**

 **Bitoku shiba**

 **level – 39 (99000/100000)**

'Well another quest complete, now I am a little further away from reaching level 40"

Somewhere in the hokage building.

"Well these are the students this year, who you will undertake some," hokage said and passed few papers which the ninja took and read,

"Hokage-sama this year there are a lot of passed out students a total of 29, that is 9 teams which can be consider as high even comparing during war times, are these students this good", A jonin asked.

"Well this is due to 2 interesting students; they helped to raise their fellow classmate skill because then they will be strong enough to face the ninja world, but they did not got that others are not like them and will not improve faster like them, sigh, so I take it you all know what to do screen them out properly" hiruzen said and left. After he left everyone starts talking.

"bitoku and itachi, one is from civilian and other is from the strongest clan of konoha, Well hamaki, yuki all the best" a jonin said.

"I don't think I can help much with itachi training, so I will have to ask your help" yuki said. "Have some confidence you will do just fine itachi is a kind kid, he will listen to you, while mine, he is well a talented, egoistic, stubborn, and a complete moron who does not understand how the actual world works" hamaki said.

"both of you can stop boosting your students, just so you know they will surpass you before you know it, besides we have to check others let's move" another jonin said and ended the meeting.

On the day of team assignment.

"yo itachi whom do you think will be your teammates" I asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are I'll defiantly make good friendship with them" itachi said.

"Hum, my team will be the best so try not to fall behind" I said and occupied the seat near the window. He sat beside me without saying anything when Shinomu sensei entered.

"Good morning, everyone I know today is a special day for you all, so let me give you all a preview of what is going to happen, you will be put in a 3 men cell under a jonin, then you will be given permission to take missions, now I'll call the team members and your assigned jonin sensei so listen carefully.

He started calling names and soon my name was called "Team 7 will be bitoku shiba, shinki, and shimon hijiri your jonin sensei will be Hamaki mimura". [I think he was a minor character who spoke to minato in the war, ok but I don't have a girl in my team, how could it be I am the hero right].

While itachi was team 10 he got tenma izumo and shinko inari and his sensei was yuki minazuki.

We waited few minutes before our sensei called us and asked to follow him.

"Hello I am Hamaki mimura,you can call me mimura sensei, so for starters why don't you introduce to me" he said.

 **Hamaki mimura**

 **Level – 90**

 **Battle power - 230**

"Sensei why don't you introduce yourself. Like that we could follow you" I said, "ok, my name you know it, I like pumpkins and shusi, and my favourite book, my dislikes are spicy food, my feature goal is I haven't thought much about it, now you try it", he said.

"my name is bitoku shiba, I like my grandparents, aki-san, shinki, itachi, shisui, kyoko and everyone and as for food almost everything and I don't like who hurts other, except some cases, my plan for the future is to connect all the hidden villages and make a better place were all can live happily".

"My name is shinki, I like miso soup and ramen, and all the people from orphan and I pericularly don't dislike any, future goal, to become a famous ninja".

"My name is shimon hijiri, I like quietness and quick working, food anything other than non-veg, dislike non-veg foods, future goal to become a jonin".

"Great an optimistic with impossible goal, a kid who doesnot no real world and an average kid who does not eat meat" mimura thought.

"Ok now, we will have an survival test tomorrow morning at 8, come to training ground 7" mimura said, "sensei we already had test them why do we have to take another test" shimon asked.

"You see the test you had in academy is just a qualifier, if you want to be a real genin you have to pass my test and just so you know, there will be only 9 members to pass the real test every year, ok see you tomorrow" mimura said and left.

Ping!

 **Pass the test to become a true genin**

 **Rewards: 10000xp**

 **Permission to get higher information and better training instructor**

 **Failure:**

 **-5 reps with konoha higher up people.**

 **Have to retake exam again next year.**

 **Accept Y/N** (I clicked yes)

"What do you think of our sensei?" I asked, "I don't know what to say, we just meet him so I don't really know much about him" shinki said, "He is capable" shimon said.

"He is an experienced shinobi, and it is said that he was 1 of the 4 ninja who survived the iwa fronts before the 4th hokage went and killed 1000 iwa ninja and end the war" I said.

"That is so awesome; we get to be trained by someone who fought together with the 4th hokage" shinki said, "I don't know much about you both, I know that you are better than me so don't take it to your heart if I drag you down" shimon said. I looked at him with gamer eyes.

 **Shimon hijiri,**

 **Level 16**

 **Battle power 15.**

"Don't be so down shimon I will help you train so you will catch up to us in no time, and besides about tomorrow test if I have to say, tomorrow test will be to test our team work rather the a survival test, so I recommend we train together and build a team work, don't worry we will pass it together" I said.

"how about we all tell our skills and decide our positions, let us start with you shimon" I said, "I know all 3 E rank jutsu of the academy, and I good with transformation jutsu, my taijutsu is average, my shuriken jutsu is good 1 can hit bulls eye if the target is stationary", "shinki", "Well I suck at target hitting, I can do all 3 academy jutsu, my taijutsu is good and I know a genjutsu, that's all now your turn", shinki said and both looke at me.

"I know a lot of skills, I am very good in taijutsu and know a lot of techniques, I know fire ball jutsu, all 3 academy jutsu, and I am good at it, my target hitting is excellent I can hit 10 shurikens at the bulls eye of a moving target and my technique with wire is excellent, I am also good at sealing technique, and have 5 explosion tags with me, my genjutsu is also good I have 2 technique, and I am also a sensor type which means I can sense anyone with chakra within 100 meters, I don't want to boast but I am capable of fighting at high chunin level" I said.

"Are a beast, you are only 10 years old and already at chunin level, I think I am envious of your talent boss" shinki said, "shinki it is not talent it is hard work, if you had started training with me and guy-san I am sure even you will be strong, but you decided to run away, do you know how much I have to train, so stop complaining and train you will become stronger" I said, "yes boss" he replied.

"Now to the back to topic, since he said it is a survival test, it will be likely a psychological test as well as a skill test, there are many ways he can test us, so let's prepare for the 3 most possible cases.

No1 will be a direct 1 vs 3 fight, no2 will be a mission type like getting a scroll or delivering a scroll, no3 we will be left in a jungle and asked to survive for few days.

If it was 1 vs 3 fighting the plan will be to distance ourselves from sensei and use shurikens and kunai, at the same time I will layout the wire trap, while shinki will use genjutsu to show sensei that there are no traps, and defeat him.

If it was scroll mission we will make the formation with shinki as vanguard while shimon as lead while I am at the centre.

For survival in a place let us purchase a storing scroll and place the required food for 5 days as a back up and don't forget to bring your good gears and do not over bring it, if you are not carrying a storage scroll, and I will bring the food so don't worry" I said.

"That's a perfect plan we should train together so we can work better": shimon said, "that will be better" shinki said. Then we went to a nearby training ground and practiced till evening then we left to home with excitement for tomorrow test.

 **Want to know MC's status read next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 genin and hyuga incident

Training ground 7

At 8 AM our hero along with his teammates were waiting for their sensei, when our hero sensed someone and looked forward to see his sensei coming "good morning sensei" bitoku greeted.

"Looks like everyone is here" mimura said looking at us, "so let us begin your test" saying this he took out a pearl "your test is to deliver this pearl on the location given and meet me on top of the 4th hokage statue, and that too before 2 PM and whoever arrives late or does not deliver the pearls fails, now get going" he handed us 10 pearls each and a map, there were 10 location.

"Sensei don't we have to get some proof of delivery or something like that", I asked "you will know once you go their" he said and used body flicker to go away.

"hey why don't we see each other's map" to which we all spread the maps it was odd as the map I got has the shortest distance to reach the statues, while shinki's in last "That's it … shimon you take the shortest map, while shinki takes medium distance map and I will take longest distance map." They too got the idea and nodded.

Then I went to nearest one when I reached the location I got a letter with one word, the distance were very far so I had to go at full speed [rock lee speed], the total distance I covered was at least 40 kilometres before I got all the slips. Then I went towards hokage statue when I sensed shimon chakra, so I went to find shimon he too has collected all the letters, so I handed him my letters and told him go to the hokage statue. And I went to find shinki and from what I remember from the map I deduce the path he took and went to the location place.

After searching for 20 minutes I found shinki who has collected 8 letters so the last location was on the other end from our side, so I took the pearl for that location and told him to reach the final place after taking the letter.

I then went and collected the letter by placing the pearl, and went to the hokage statue wear others are waiting; it took us nearly 5 hours before we completed the test.

"Well you reached earlier then I thought and you have all the letters, good now all of you open the letters and arrange them as per the numbers given from the maps.

We arranged to letters to have the words "Write 1 person name you want to fail on a letter in your team and that person name in the letter will fail why others pass".

[The same trick as in chunin exams conducted by shikamaru].

"Guys come here, the trick to it is simple don't write anyone name, as I said this is all about team work, once we are all tired we will choose the easy way and that is to select one person and fail him which is obviously wrong" I said, they nodded understanding the meaning "ok on count of 3 … 1,2,3 sensei", "yes have you made up your mind, then give me your slips" he said as he took and opened our slips his face turned serious.

"you all what is the meaning of this, and bitoku stay quite how could you lead them into thinking like this, and you two I want a separate slip" mimura said.

"But sensei how could it be wrong, we read it correctly it only said if we want to and we don't want to fail anyone" shinki said.

"Yes sensei, shinki is right and we will not let our friend fail just because it is harder" shimon said.

"Is this your final answer" mimura asked, both nodded, "You all pass" he said.

"Really" shinki and shimon asked. "Yes and team 7 will begin its 1st mission on tomorrow be at hokage office at 9 am." Then he body flicker.

Ping!

 **Pass the test to become a true genin**

 **Rewards: 10000xp**

 **Permission to get higher information and better training instructor**

 **Hidden quest**

 **Get loyal friends in your adventure to become a hero.**

 **Reward:**

 **2 A rank healing tags.**

 **Level up.**

 **Status**

 **Bitoku shiba, (konoha genin, hamaki mimura' disciple** **)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body**

 **Level- 40 (9800/110000)**

 **Battle Power level - 150**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 2090/2640**

 **SP Regen: 1+5 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 1300/1360**

 **CP Regen: 1 + 5 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 99.9%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 118**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 92**

 **INT- 100 (MAX)**

 **CHA- 115**

 **CC-100 (MAX)**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-6**

 **Skill points-61**

 **Money- 13000 R**

 **Hero points: 280**

Ping!

 **The second SSS+ lottery ticket has been given to host.**

 **The system will be set on update it will take up to 3 days, so the host is requested to bear with this inconvenience. Host is able to use gamer body while system starts updating.**

 **Stores and inventory will be temporally unavailable.**

'Yep the CC and INT is maxed, the reason is Chakra control and intelligence is not a physical oriented, hence it has a limit, and while by training zoro style my strength sky rocketed and this resulted in increased chakra, while my agility is lacking, the reason is even with master chen guidance my strength has drown so much that training agility has become problem, so I have decided to use points to increase it, now let's check the new rewards'.

I then saw my friends look at me. We looked at each other's then we laughed out loud and hugged together as a celebration for passing, [But I have to say this was tougher than I expected].

Then we went to ichiraku ramen, honestly it was my 1st time like I had been going to normal restaurants I had forgotten about ichiraku, so I was happy to go.

"Old man 2 ichiraku ramen special with one ramen without meat" shinki said. "Coming right up" said teuchi.

And I saw a small girl around our age, [of course there is ayame, how could I forget about her, finally my life to conquer womens has opened up].

"Hello there pretty girl may I have the honour to know your name" I said trying to flirt, ayame was taken back a little but still smiled and replied "my name is ayame, I hope you enjoy your ramen", "yes miss ayame, and by the way I am bitoku shiba you can call me bitoku".

"Well bitoku-san I should help my father so enjoy your ramen" she said and went inside the shop.

"What happened boss, don't tell me you are courting ayame" shinki said, when teuchi entered with ramen "what courting" he asked placing the food on table. "Nothing old man", shinki said.

"I fell in love with ichiraku teuchi-san; you don't mind if I visit regularly" I asked, "Well I would be happy if you did that" he replied.

While we are eating ayame did not come outside so I have to return with empty heart, "Hey bitoku did you really try to flirt with ayame" shimon asked. "Well of course, she was cute right", I answered.

"Well you need a lot of training in your flirting skill" shinki said, "ho yes I haven't said to aokji-san aki-san that I become a genin, let's go to orphan now" I said and dragged both shinki and shimon to come along.

I then informed them about passing and also boosted a little, and then I return to home to find kyoko and shisui there, and preparing chocolate cake.

 **Shisui uchiha**

 **Level – 64**

 **Battle powers – 254**

"Congrats bitoku on becoming a genin, here a small gift from me" said giving me a bracelet with a seal in it, then I notice it is a high level seal which is used for storage.

"Where did you get it shisui, this seal is a high level and has 5 meter cube storage capacity, not something you can get without paying a very high price" I said and 'yes this type is consider A rank but I don't actually need it as I have inventory, but still it will be useful.

"I got it during a mission, where we had to deal with an underground gang which was delivering some secrete stuffs" shisui said, "have you seen itachi, I wanted to ask him if his team passed their sensei test" I asked.

"Ho I haven't seen him yet, but I am sure he has passed just to you ok, this is a hot topic that is on current trend" shisui said "what it is" I asked with interest.

"The thing is 7 teams have passed from your batch out of 9 teams which is highest record in peaceful times, and you should know even during war time the ninja who could pass and become genin are around 3 to 6 teams on average and with highest recorded being 9 teams to pass, that is in early stage of 2nd war to pass their jonin sensei test" shisui said.

"Shisui what will happen to those who failed" I asked, "those who fail are either sent back to academy if they are under 12 or they are to be left as a genin team without sensei who are only allowed to do C or D rank missions" shisui said.

We had a long talk until it was evening then we went to get itachi from his home to go on a dinner for celebration, there I saw fugaku, he looked at me [normally no contempt or anger or anything].

"Fugaku-san, this is bitoku itachi's friend we came to congrat itachi is he inside" shisui decided to introduced me, I observed fugaku.

 **Fugaku uchiha**

 **Level – 105**

 **Battle powers – 6****

 **Rep - 10**

"Hello fugaku-san nice to meet you" I said to which he raised an eyebrow then said "he is inside, we are celebrating for his promotion to genin, so go inside and join us in dinner", shisui dragged me inside before I can even reply.

Inside the house mikoto was busy preparing food while itachi was playing with his baby brother, looking at sasuke I could not help but remember naruto [Have to help that kid out].

"Yo itachi, how was your test and team" I asked, "yo itachi and hello there sasuke-chan what to play with your shisui-oni-chan" shisui greeted itachi and started playing with sasuke but sasuke was not leaving itachi which was funny.

"Hello bitoku, my team is good; the jonin sensei I got is a newly promoted he said and you know my team" itachi said.

"What test did you get, my sensei had us run all around the village for 4 hours and then asked us to write one person name while the other will pass except the name written on the slip, we did not write anyone name and we passed together" I said.

"Our test just like yours was to test team work and catch a cat which we did and passed, I even got few scratches from it on my hands" itachi said.

"So we will be official ninja and start our mission tomorrow" I said itachi nodded.

"Itachi you are kind and mature, so I'll say few words which I have as my self-rule want to hear it" I said, he just nodded and fugaku entred the room but did not disturbed and just listened, shisui also looked interested.

"Remember itachi, now we are shinobi, so never forget that this life we chose is a cruel and ruthless, but also a responsible on, you should never forget this self-rule which makes even a killer like us remain as humans.

'With great powers come great responsibility' and this responsibility is one that you can never let down, it will be hard and tough but remember 'Even your gravest mistakes shouldn't stop you from moving forward' and if things get difficult then 'Stop trying to solve everything yourself, don't forget you are not alone' " I said.

And looked at itachi to only see itachi went into deep thoughts, and shusui was also looking ground fugaku has a shocked expression and he went outside, while mikoto who viewed everything was quite and then called me "you are bitoku right can you help me a little" I took this as a signal and went to her, [For those who are thinking this were good words 1st sentence you all know while the other 2nd and 3rd are from Fullmetal alchemist and gintama anime].

"Hello bitoku, I am mikoto you can call me aunt its fine, so you also pass the genin test" mikoto said, "Yes aunty, I passed it and we will be going on our 1st mission tomorrow, and what are you making for dinner aunty" I said.

We continued talking for a while "Aunty I have a few recipes which I have to try so when I have the recipe completed I'll inform you" I said "I did not know that you are the hair for shiba restaurant, I had food there when I was still a ninja and went to capital it was good, if you happened to know any recipe let me ok" mikoto asked "I will aunty" we had a good talk.

Then I went back to itachi and shisui when shisui grabbed me and pinched my cheeks "Bitoku, my little junior is all grown up now and will not be available when you go for mission what should I do, I'll miss those cheeks of yours", "shisui it hurts leave me" I started screaming causing itachi and mikoto to laugh and even fugaku had a smile on his face.

We had a good time and above all sasuke come to me willingly; while shisui pouted that sasuke is teasing him. I took off at night and arrived at home to see kyoko waiting and there was variety of food on the dining table, "young master, where were you all this time I had prepared all your favourite foods" kyoko said. [Ho man how could I not consider kyoko feelings she must also wanted to congratulate me on passing, I have to be man and eat all the food].

"Sorry kyoko, I went to meet itachi and I am starving so I'll wash my hands and come you can serve the food" I said [I used chakra to digest the food I have eat and came out]. Kyoko and I eat food together and spoke a lot about my stuffs.

The next day was my 1st mission as a genin, I, shinki and shimon were waiting for our sensei near the hokage office, when he a puff smoke came and sensei appeared "Well lads are you ready for your 1st mission" we all nodded "then let's have it but before that we have to take our team photo" he said.

We took a photo a not a normal one, we took with each of us posing different style and a normal group photo and a photo to look cool totalling a total of 40 photos, mimura sensei just sighed and paid for all the photos.

Then we had our 1st D rank mission which was to catch a cat of daimyo's wife, its name was sora, [I cursed this teacher of ours to no end but did not show it outside as I had to act as it was my 1st time].

After some time.

"Believe me the mission was not that hard at all, once we find out where the cat was I set a trap with wire and shinki threw a kunai startling it which ran and got stuck in the wires then I and shimon put the cat in a bag" I said to our sensei after 10 minutes taking the mission, he did not believe that we caught it so easily.

"Ok then let us, report and complete the mission" mimura said. When we reported that the mission is complete they we also looked at us in disbelief, hiruzen just laughed it out as he had expected this outcome, the daimyo wife squeezed the cat it was struggling to breath, I could not look at the cat with guilty for its position, my teammates were on the same page.

The reward was 300 ryo with 40% to jonin and remaining to be shared between us, but our sensei did not take it and gave it to us as our 1st earning, which I decided to give it grandparents, [because they will be happy].

We did 1 more mission since we were free which was to pull out weeds. Then we had team training which we used to work our tactics and combination moves, also since I have reached level 40 I can now actual use 5 prong seal, and even improved my wire trapping technique and also worked on my chakra strings which I have not practiced for a long time.

The next day was a much more time consuming as our sensei picked babysitting job, and the next day we took 3 jobs which were weed pulling, walking dogs, picking up trash in river and then system finally updated.

Ping!

 **System update complete (time: 3 days, 6 hours, 6 minutes).**

 **The Display program has been updated.**

 **The observe skill updated (now host can see the levels of people up to 500 levels above host).**

 **Reward system has been updated (now host will receive Hero points for every mission).**

 **Lottery system has been upgraded (host can choose the lottery game).**

 **The inventory has increased to 150 meter cube.**

 **The next update will be when host reach level 100.**

I become excited as I will get ability once again, so after mission I went home saying I have to practice seals, which caused mimura to question me, until I said it is a normal D rank seal he did not let me and warned me to be careful, and do it only under guidance.

I came home and said to kyoko to not disturb me and closed the doors.

'System use the SSS lottery'

Ping!

 **Host is using the 2** **nd** **ticket from god's gift,**

'The incredible sight appeared in front of me once again, there we list of hundreds of anime in front of me, and I felt like body was lose and I was floating.

 **Host is requested to choose the following games,**

 **Lucky ball (in a box small balls will be placed which has anime names, which ever host picks up will be chosen).**

 **Blind dart (the one host had in his 1** **st** **try).**

 **Random pick (the system will pick it for you).**

 **Lucky ropes (There will be n number of ropes which have a anime name attached, which ever host pulls will be chosen).**

 **Spin a wheel (a giant wheel which has anime names, a pointer is fixed at the bottom whichever the anime the pointer is showing when the wheel stops will be chosen).**

'That's it does not matter I don't get anything where I can get what I want, so system I choose spin a wheel'. The in front of me appeared a giant wheel with a small pointer, I can read some anime names may be I can calculate the size and get what I want. [But it did not happen like that].

 **Host is requested to pull the liver which is beside the wheel.**

'There goes my calculations' thinking this I pulled the liver, it spin 3-4 rounds and came to halt at 'Code geass'.

 **Congrats to host for getting anime code geass selected, please choose what you want from this anime.**

'There is only one thing that is desired that is the power of geass, system can I have my own geass powers or I have to choose the once that are available in anime only'.

 **Host can only get the ability which are shown in anime, host is not allowed to have his own ability as the system of working is different in the code geass world, but due to it being SSS+ lottery the host is given a chance to modify the ability once.**

'System if I lost control over my will the geass runway, or by chance will it control over melike in anime'.

 **Host does not have to worry about, as it is ability from system it will be given to host with absolute control over the ability.**

'System I choose leloch's geass "The power of absolute obedience" and I want to remove it's weakness of using it only once on each person.

 **The ability is selected and modified; the power will manifest in only one eye but will be powerful as used with both eyes as a convenience to host.**

 **The system is transferring the ability, (time remaining: 3 hours).**

I then just laid on my bed until system notified me that I was able to use the geass power, I then looked into mirror to find the geass mark on my left eye and it was too much eye catching, so I took a eye patch like goggle from stores for 30 hero points, [the one deidara had when he attacked sand village,]. Honestly it was good as I can see to a long distance but to total area I can see become limited, but anyway I decided to use it as it will help me get used to darkness.

And then I came out as I wanted to test the power, it was 9 in night I was walking around when my ears pricked up something which I was waiting for, "Hey takeshi get to work, there will be diligent from hidden cloud village will arrive on next month, we have to set up a defensive barrier, and also on full alert the whole time" a guarding ninja said. "I why should we, we all know that it's just to spy us and decide their stance, it will not be any important case anyway, so why should we do extra work" the ninja called takeshi said.

"Just do it, we cannot be leisure, since 4th hokage death 3 years ago as well as knowing that orochimaru betrayal, konoha has become weak, so we have to put our all into it so that other village stay away from us" the guarding ninja said, "I just came from mission and I got stuck with this lame job, you take that side I will complete this side" this takeshi guy said and moved towards the wall.

'This is perfect' I thought and went after him in stealth mode, when we moved considerable distance from the other ninja I called out "excuse me mister ninja, have you seen any cat with a ribbon anywhere", he freaked out a little and after seeing the leaf ninja headband he smiled and said "No I haven't, why are you looking for it" he asked.

"Sigh I was given this mission in the morning, we were able to catch that sticking cat but due to me it was released not once but twice, so my teammates said I have to find it alone and we have to not inform sensei" I said [what crap I am saying], I could see his eyes twitching then I took of my eye patch and looked at him in eyes "you shall be my loyal spy, and give me information when I asked for it do you understand" I said in a commandingly, "yes my lord" he said. [Yes it worked]

"Now why don't you introduce yourself" I said.

"Name: takeshi aburame.

Specialization: spying, and tracking.

Age: 20

Rank: chunin

Presently at work on reforming wall defence seals and alarm system."

He said, "Ok, you have to keep a close eye on this kumo diligent who are coming, and if there is any suspicious behaviour you have make sure that it is notified my higher ups and we will meet at ichiraku ramen 6 months from now on evening 8, now you can continue with your work and never tell about me to anyone" I said, he nodded and left.

'That was intense, this feeling is amazing now I just have to do get some high level ninja under my control and I can have the hidden leaf under my control, man I am becoming evil'.

I looked around me, to check if there were any other persons, there was no one so I returned to home.

NEXT DAY

I went to meet others in front of hokage office, and shinki and shimon were present, when they saw my eye they started asking me questions "hey what is this on your eye, when did you get this" shinki questioned.

"This is what I did yesterday, when I returned home" I said, I secretly purchased 2 more deidara eye patches and gave it to them "this has a zooming of up to 10X so you will be able to clearly see up to 5 KM and there is a target pointer lens, which helps in shooting and this will help a great deal to me since I am a sensor type ninja" I explained to them how it is useful and all, when there was a sudden poof and mimura sensei appeared.

"What are my students up to" mimura said and looked at the eye patch.

"And what is this eye patch" he asked, shinki was more than glad to explain, mimura nodded his head and asked "so why don't you use it when required, why wear it now". I gave a smile and said "this helps in getting used to darkness, and helps us to fight effectively even during night".

He smiled and ruffled my hair "you thought to that much, but you will not be fighting anytime sooner, now let's get you all a mission" he said.

When we entered hokage noticed the eye patches on us three and asked about it to which shinki bragged on, while I and shimon exchanged looks and sighed.

Ping!

 **NEW update [rewards]**

 **D rank mission**

 **5000xp**

 **C rank mission**

 **10000xp**

 **B rank mission**

 **20000xp**

 **A rank mission**

 **100000xp**

 **S rank mission**

 **1000000xp**

 **The increase in rank of mission will be categorized as hidden quest.**

'Haha, the road to OP is opened' I smiled happily and choose the mission to clean the river.

The daily routine has come to 3 missions to 5 and the intensity of team training has increased, my trainingwas on a whole other level compare to my teammates as I am now training together with might gui equally.

Shinki and shimon both thought that they have to do advanced missions, [really childish who would want to go out and do dangerous mission while one can stay put and train to become stronger as well as earn sufficient money to live].

So I took heavy class for the saying that, while it is true that we have to do cool missions to get glory, it is also difficult and we may die so why not instead do D rank missions and have a happy life and so on, until finally they agreed to do this for only 3 months as they don't want to be stuck as genin. [Besides I have to save hinata from hyuga incident which will be happening soon, and if I have to be a hero I have to start from konoha].

The happy life continued for 3 weaks and we had been addicted to this happy life and even when mimura suggested to have us do a C rank mission we disagreed and continued to do D rank.

Next day the news of hidden cloud coming for peace treaty was announced, everyone was happy as since the end of 3rd ninja war the konoha was still not able to affirm that village is safe but with this treaty the village can rest easy and a lot of stress be released. But only I know that this was a plan for kidnap.

Today like usual we were at the hokage office while I was discussing with shinki and shimon.

"Guys I think there is more to this treaty, as cloud village is so far why should they have to come to us as there is mist as well as rock before us, so I have decided that I will ask hokage to grant us the mission to watch the ambassadors, what do you think" I said, "bitoku you are thinking too much" shinki said, "I agree that you are thinking too much" shimon said. [These kid, sigh I have no choice]

"Come on guys we know that, what I am saying is that we can get this mission as their watch out while staying safe and also getting good names for us, just imagine if the civilians recognise us and say 'you are the team which looked after the ambassadors and helped in successfully signing treaty for peace, good work there' how good it will be and may be even hokage will say 'ha bitoku team has done splendid job, maybe I should make bitoku as hokage and his teammates as elders'" I said enacting, shinki and shimon were in their own imagination when mimura sensei appeared.

"Brats what are you planning" he said "nothing" we said in union, he glared at us the entered the office.

"So the pirates team is here, there is dog walking, baby sitting, and helping with shopping which one do you want" hiruzen said [this is what everyone call us since we got this eye patch, and since I was cool to have this nick name we become called as pirate team]. We all looked at each other and nodded, while mimura and hiruzen both had a knowing and amused smile, which is until they heard our response.

"Hokage-sama, we request you to grant the mission to watch the cloud ambassadors so we can make sure that the treaty will go without any interference" I said, hiruzen frowned as he knew that this treaty is important to konoha to boost their morale, but he also knew that this treaty is not that simple and he cannot just upright have them under watch that would also make things difficult, he had initially thought of having anbu stationed for safety but now after hearing the bitoku request he thought of accepting it as a team of newly formed genin will be an excellent way to have them watched and not affect the treaty as it will look like just a casual formality, while bitoku strength is enough to assure him that they can take care for themselves if anything happened.

while hiruzen was thinking mimura looked at his students and smiled helplessly as he knew that his students were mature and at pretty high level for genin while bitoku can compete with him and was at least chunin level and have capability to kill a jonin with their teamwork, but they were also lazy and selfish as they did not like to do any jobs which is dangerous and only did jobs which made them famous and easy, they did not do a single mission above D rank missions which did not happen in the history as far as he knows as everyone who have passed out from academy would like to do high level missions, his students were like nara's way to lazy, but are doing well and also improving greatly, sighing again he looked at hokage.

Hiruzen looked at the genin team and said "Ok this will be your 1st C rank mission they will arrive Day after tomorrow; you are also responsible to take care of them until they leave the village do you understand". "yes hokage-sama" we said in union, "mimura you may take few days off until your team is available to take other missions" hiruzen said "yes hokage-sama" mimura said.

Ping!

 **Hidden Quest alert**

 **Solve the Hyuga incident.**

 **Reward: 100000xp**

 **A favour from hyuga clan**

 **Failure: Hizashi hyuga death**

 **-20 rep with all those who know that you are the guide for the cloud village ambassador.**

 **Accept Y/N** (I clicked yes).

We were free for these 2 days and mimura said to work on security of the rooms as well as we can arrange for any required things.

We discussed the details and of course we bragged about it to everyone, Shinki and shimon were relaxed and I was planning the outcome since I have geass I can will control the ambassador and make him to get caught even though I can prevent him for committing kidnap itself but then kumo may still advance on kidnapping, while no one will notice. So making him get caught and getting peace treaty are my goals.

I went home to notice shisui was there, he came to me and pinched my cheeks "how are you my junior, or should I call you the captain of pirate team", "kyoko save me" I shouted followed by kyoko hitting the shisui head.

"Young master dinner is ready, it will be served when you want" kyoko said, "thank you kyoko, I'll be here in a minute" I said.

While eating dinner I said to them that I was given the mission to handle the cloud village people who will be coming, to which they congratulated me and said to do good work, and then I thought about the uchiha's.

Then I decided to have uchiha police force to help me out as it will improve their relation with konoha a little and to make it sure that no one will know that I did that for this reason I decided to take hyuga help and also have takeshi. So I asked shisui that I want to speak with fugaku, he asked me why to which I replied it's secrete. He then pinched my cheeks.

The next day I saw takeshi in the morning, and found out he has to go on a mission, so I left him, then I meet shinki and shimon with whom I discussed about asking uchiha and hyuga for help, they accepted reluctantly.

1st we went to uchiha police station and asked to meet fugaku, "bitoku may I know why you came here" fugaku said.

"Uncle Fugaku, I have been given the mission to look after the cloud ninja who will visit tomorrow, so I came to uchiha police force to have a look on the preparation for tomorrow as well as to get a member to help us to watch over the cloud ambassadors, so I request you to send us a ninja who is a genin, young but also strong but not itachi" I said while shinki and shimon were looking at me with awe struck gaze.

"Well I can arrange it, but why not itachi he fits perfectly to your requirements" he asked. "Itachi is a clan hair, so we cannot have him as this will make us look like we are underpowered". Fugaku looked at me and asked me to wait, after a while a genin came he was a around 13 years old and had the konoha head band tied around his hand "He is itama, and has already awakened his sharigan our clan doujutsu, he is the only person who fits your requirements at present, as others have gone to do mission if you wait for a while we can arrange otherone" fugaku said, "itama this bitoku and his teammates, they are in charge of watching over the cloud ambassadors who will come tomorrow, you are asked do what they say, understood", "yes sir" itama replied.

"Uncle Fugaku, there is no need he will be good enough, we will leave now, itama-san we have to leave" I said, fugaku nodded to us and we left.

"Bitoku you did not tell me that uncle is so scary" shinki said shimon nodded, while itama gave a arrogant smile. "No you have misunderstood, all uchiha have their lower jaw bone a little upwards, causing them to have a face which looks serious or sad, if you get to know them you will see that uncle fugaku was happy I asked him" I said [obvious bull sh*t].

"That's not true, we take our work seriously so when we are in the office we do not smile" itama said, we laughed at his outburst and headed to hyuga compound.

The hyuga compound was busy with streets begin decorated and all, we went to gate and requested to meet the clan head, he observed us and focused a lot on itama and our eye patch then told us to wait, after some time he came and told us to follow.

We reached the hyuga main house, the guard said to go in, we followed and entered there was hinata father seated inside he looked at us and said "please come in and get seated".

 **Hiashi hyuga**

 **Level – 100**

 **Battle power – 5****

we sat before him "good morning hiashi-san, I an bitoku shiba, this is shinki, shimon hijira and itama uchiha" others also greeted him, and he was displeased with how I addressed him [I am not a Japanese, so how am to speak formally, I don't know so I spoke casually], but he still properly responded and asked for our purpose for coming.

"Hiashi-san, we are given the task to watch over the cloud village ambassadors who will come tomorrow, and we are looking for someone who is a genin, but is strong enough to notify us if anything goes wrong" speaking up to this I looked at shinki and shimon who nodded "Hiashi-san, even though this treaty is very important and also is done with trusting the cloud village, we cannot just let an ninja from other village to roam freely without watching them, but we have to make sure that we can let them go free and show our sincerity, but at the same time we have to keep them under watch, so the task is given to genins as they are underestimated and will be thought to be just for formalities, but hokage wants to place some high level genins so we genins ourselves can resolve if anything goes wrong" I looked at hiashi who stared at us without speaking and with his byakugan it was a little imitating, I took a deep breath "so our purpose for coming here is to ask a genin from your clan who can be available to help us, and is also strong" I said.

[This bull Sh*t words is what my teammates and I come up with to get the help].

"So you want us to provide a genin whose standards are good to fight above their current position" hiashi said, "yes" shimon replied. Hiashi then called a guard and asked for genins who are available now and bring them here; the guard followed the order and after half an hour 6 genin came "these members are currently available so you may choose whoever you want" hiashi said, but I know he was indirectly saying test them yourself.

"Thank you hiashi-san" I said [I will show that you should never mess with me].

"Hello everyone I am bitoku shiba, we are here to get a genin member to join us for a mission and since we want only one, choose within yourself who wants to join us, but I will say the person should be strong" I said [I purposely said strong as I know they will look for fight now are later].

"Bitoku-san, we are all strong in our aspects so why don't we spar a little and see who is strong enough to join you" a hyuga genin said and from the clear head without seal I could tell he was from main house.

"That is a good idea, so how about going to a training ground" I said. Hiashi showed us the ground.

After 5 minutes

"Akira hyuga you will be with us" I said while watching the 7 genins on ground [I choose a branch member and even though that main family brat was good I did not like his attitude], hiashi watched without any emotions but I could sense his chakra so I could tell he was shocked.

Hiashi turned to us and nodded, "thank you hiashi-san and if possible I would suggest being alert until the cloud ambassadors leave konoha" saying this I carried akira and we left.

While bitoku team left, hiashi looked at the genins who were lying on ground and called guards to send them away, hiashi was shocked he knew that this bitoku was a genius and is a great fighter for his age but seeing it himself he could tell that the rumours are true.

Later in my house akira woke up, we explained everything and also about his mission tomorrow, he nodded and agreed readily and was scared of me [guess I went a little overboard].

The next day.

The kumo ambassadors came, the whole village was celebrating while only hyuga clan was busy with the arrangements for hinata birthday.

I was along the receiving side with Elders and jonins as I held the guide responsibilities, I lead them to hokage office 1st, I stayed outside but with my hidden listener skill I was able to listen to them clearly, there was online meeting with raikage and peace treaty was signed and the ambassadors will stay here today and leave tomorrow.

I had to stay for whole 2 hours outside when the meeting was over, I was asked to lead them to their guest rooms.

While telling them about all the stuffs in konoha and making them laugh with jokes while shinki, shimon and itama were carrying luggage, and akira was watching us from some 300 meters away. While we were going I noted their chakra signature. When leaving them at the guest room I said I will be waiting outside and they could call me when required as I passed a bell to them.

I then waited till they call me, I thought they will find out about me once I used me geass power on them when a yamanaka searches his mind so I did not do anything.

Late in night at 1 PM I could sense the chakra fluctuation, I acted as if I am still sleeping and when the target moved over 300 meters I woke up, I could sense 3 chakra moving towards of konoha while the 2 members who come for treaty were sleeping [they were the scrap goats].

I signalled to the team who become alerted I told them that there are 2 members outside the konoha gate; I had them alert the wall guards while me and akira went towards the leader.

When we reached near the leader he was sneaking into other houses and he was very good with hiding his chakra, I am positive that without doujutsu or sensing ability like mine or in sage mode no would would notice him, hyuga clan members were tired from the function so no one noticed him, he slowly stuck into main branch house and came out with a bag, akira said there was a child inside there so I did not waste any time and activated stealth mode, when the enemy was moving at full speed I pulled my full speed and dashed towards him, he was only 20 meters away from me, so before he could even turn around I caught hinata and knocked him out cold, he did not even had a chance to scream.

I ignored him and pulled out hinata, she was trembling I hold here gently and told her "it was ok we will go to mama now". Akira had already alerted the other members and hiashi came running, while the cloud ninja leader was tied up and his mouth was gagged.

In outside konoha, kosuke maruboshi (the eternal genin), was present and he was able to capture 1 while the other flea with injuries even though he was fighting shinki, shimon and itama.

Bitoku was carrying hinata as she was way too scared and trembling, I handed her over to hiashi who took her into his hands as precious pearl "Hiashi-san we will take care of it from now, you should visit hokage office tomorrow" I said, then me and akira left with the cloud ninja tied up.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10 Making money when you can

Hokage office

Hiruzen was seated and looked at the cloud ninja who are tied up, and then he looked at the 2 other cloud ambassadors who were waiting for the response from him.

Our hero stood beside the tied up cloud ninja's along with his friends, Hiashi and hyuga elders were also present at the corner as they wait for the hokage to speak.

There were 2 elders and danzo seated beside hokage. The situation was tense and no one dared to speak. Finally hokage spoke,

"Set up the video transmission, I'll speak with raikage then their punishment will be decided, as for all of you I ask you to wait outside till the meeting is over", they all complied and left the office room.

I waited till everyone was left and I spoke softly "Hokage-sama if you don't mind I have a plan with which the problem can be solved at the same time we retain the treaty and get profit from this incident" grinning from ear to ear I said.

Hokage looked at me surprised, while the old hag spoke "This is a matter which a brat like you solve, leave now before you are punished for your words", "my, my why so serious, Hokage-sama you should trust brains rather than blind experience after all, a smart ninja is a better leader then an old war solder who is only good at fighting" I said with a smile while looking at the elders, the old hag was about explode when hiruzen laughed and said "listening to a uprising ninja is no problem, who knows we might get a good plan from him", "hiruzen, this is not a matter which.." the elder was going to continue when I loudly interrupted "Thank you for the opportunity hokage-sama, my plan is simple I call it Shameless tactics," I went near to hokage and spoke in a very low voice near his ear which only he can hear while others will hear it as some nonsense.

After hearing my plan hokage laughed out loud, "Hahahahaha, Bitoku you are ruthless, raikage will go nuts when this is done", "No, no hokage-sama I am just planning to solve this as simple as possible, and since it is their fault I am just taking little compensation, and don't forget me hokage-sama while the reward distribution, I'll take my leave now" I said giving a smile and left.

"Hiruzen what did that kid said" Homura Mitokado asked, "You will know soon" hiruzen said and went to screen room.

"Danzo did you hear anything that kid said" Koharu asked, "No, I think he used a sound frequency technique which will change into other words from a some distance away from him" danzo said.

"Whatever, form how hiruzen behaved he must have said so good plan" homura said. "Even still I don't like that kid, looking down on us like we are below him; he does not have any respect to his elders" koharu said.

"Sigh, that kid is good but also very over confident, this will lead to him facing many problems in his carrier, and his attitude is terrible as a ninja" homura said.

"I agree, hiruzen is becoming too soft, the genin these days are kind and do not know what is actual ninja life is like, he has to make some rules to make these kids ruthless" Danzo said.

While the elders were in discussion hiruzen was speaking with raikage A. "Raikage you should know why I have called you" hiruzen said with serious face.

"I don't know, please enlighten me hokage" raikage said while maintaining a poker face.

"Trying to play with me Raikage you are too young and inexperienced, ok I shall play your you're your ninja who came to get the treaty signed tried to kidnap our hyuga clan heiress, yesterday and don't try to refute we already caught him and investigated him thoroughly along with the people who were outside to make an escape" hiruzen said.

"Hokage I don't know what you are saying, if you want to provoke the treaty say it directly, I don't like to play around" raikage said like he was ready for this situation.

"Raikage as I said you are too young, even though you have made all the preparation, you made a mistake at whom you have sent, you may even tell that it was konoha false play but you cannot erase the memory of your ninja who has the information on daimyo and his wife inappropriate relation and above all the daimyo heir is a gay and your ninja is one of the person who satisfies his fetish" hiruzen said while trying to maintain a poker face hard.

Raikage face fell and shouted angrily "Hokage please speak properly, accusing wrongly our daimyo and his family will worsen our village relation".

"Raikage there is no need to get angry, this information is all extracted from your ninja there is no way you can refute this and there is a correction the relation which will be disturbed most is between your village and your daimyo, after this matter spreads" hiruzen said, raikage fell silent, "The are 2 option I provide to you either 'accept our demands and get back your ninja and finish this business secretly' or 'I am more than happy to share this information along with other villages as a proof and of course you will also be charged with provoking the treaty not us as we have proof', now then since you are young I will give you some time to think say 10 minutes make up your mind quickly as I have to satisfy hyuga clan you know" hiruzen said and the link was disconnected.

"Get me some tea" hiruzen spoke leisurely [Obviously the gay part and all is a made up words, but since the ninja they caught had some connection in dealing with illegally goods, they used it and also by the time they find out about the truth it will be months and the raikage can only swallow the humiliation and remain quite at that time].

While in hidden cloud raikage was going wild with anger "Who is the dumb one who suggested this idea", "it is elder L raikage–sama" a anbu ninja said. "Have him cut off his limps immediately" raikage said, "Yes raikage-sama" anbu replied and left.

"And what is this about Daimyo heir being gay; I want every information on it" raikage said as another anbu left. After some time there were some papers presented to raikage as his secretary spoke "Raikage-sama we could not find solid proof but we obtained proof that O was visited by the daimyo son few times and they have met few times secretly at night" as every word was spoken raikage had his vains bulged. That when the video transmitter signal was reconnected "Raikage-sama konoha are connecting what should we do" the screen operator said, "Sigh connect it" Ay said and went into the room.

"So what have you decided raikage" hiruzen said softly.

"You can stop acting, I agree to compensate you" Ay said.

"Ho, then allow me to list our demands... cough, compensation, 1st is 2 million ryo for each person we have that will be 8 million ryo, 2nd is this treaty will be effective and all the taxes the konoha has to pay you for visiting cloud will be reduced by half for 10 years, 3rd is for hyuga clan, 2 A rank jutsu, 4th is some training manuals for genin and academy level let's say 3 manuals. That's it I don't want to push you so much as I still want to have peace maintained, as more bloodshed will cause severe damage to both village, so what do you say raikage" Hiruzen said with a smile.

Raikage heard the list he was pissed as they were the limit which he cannot bargain, the 2 million ryo were way too much for these idiots who got caught, but cannot point it out as money is not a matter which should be considered for bargain, while 2 A rank jutsu and 3 training manuals for genin and academy kids were also something he could not say no, if they were S rank then he could definitely object it, as for this tax reduction is the one which he could not accept as it will make a loss of large amount, but if considered the treaty to be effective this one should be compromised but he could not just accept without bargain.

"This can be accepted but we also want the konoha to reduce the taxes for cloud merchants and this matter must be kept secret and no one is allowed to know or speak of this matter and it should be signed in a contract" raikage said.

"Ok the contract I agree as it will be prohibited to speak of this matters and make it a 2 way contract as I don't want someone say that I am sly old fox kukuku, and the cloud taxes will be reduced by 15 percent that's all I could do and of course it will be for 10 years, Deal" hiruzen said.

"Deal" raikage said grunting, "Ok pick them up within 7 days as their staying charges will have to be paid and I assure you they will be treated nicely and will be rented in a hotel were per day cost is 30000 ryo per person" hiruzen said laughing and the connection was cut off.

"haaa, that sly old fox he screwed me, Z take 3 academy training manual, 2 A rank justu scroll, 10 million cash along with this contract and go to konoha and get those idiots, bee you will also go with Z do it as fast as possible, I don't want to pay extra for those idiots" Ay said.

"Yo I will go and do it in a flash, so don't worry yo" bee said.

As the contract was typed and sent to daimyo for approval. The daimyo was surprised by this contract content and refused sign it when Ay burst out and said the words hokage said, daimyo was shocked and refuted these were lies but Ay said this was conformed and even if this is lies without Accepting konoha conditions and getting the caught ninja they cannot say anything and besides the hyuga incident is something they cannot make it public as this will effect cloud negatively and thus have no choice but accept it.

With So much discussion the contract was finally approved by daimyo reluctantly.

"Raikage this type of incident should be prevented in future and also punish the one who come up with this idea severely, and this kidnap operation of your never do it again" Cloud Daimyo said with fury.

In konoha

Hiruzen called everyone inside.

"Hiruzen what happened?" Koharu asked.

Hiruzen chuckled and replied "The meeting went well; I have got 4 conditions approved. 1st being 2 million ryo for each person we have that will be 8 million ryo, 2nd is this treaty will be effective and all the taxes the konoha has to pay you for visiting cloud will be reduced by half for 10 years, 3rd is for hyuga clan, 2 A rank jutsu, 4th is 3 training manuals for genin and academy level."

"I hope 2 million ryo and 2 A rank jutsu is acceptable for hyuga clan, and I hope your clan can improve with this jutsu, even though it may be not a huge secret and is known by few jonin, I hope this jutsu will be hyuga clan's signature jutsu" hiruzen said.

"We accept it hokage-sama, and this jutsu if anyone wants to learn, they can get your approval and we will let them learn it, and with your permission we will leave" hiashi said, hizuren nodded smiling.

"You 3 do you have anything to say" hiruzen said.

"I have no complaints, but I am curious as what methods you used or that kid said to get this agreed" Danzo said.

"Hahaha, that is a secret, as I don't want my old friends try it on me" hiruzen said laughing. The 2 elders and Danzo said nothing. "Bitoku your team has to take care of them for 7 days; it will be less time but don't worry, 7 day's payment will be given to you and your reward will be also given" hiruzen said "Thank you hokage-sama" I said, "you cloud ambassadors will have to stay he until the cloud ninja come to pick you up", "Yes hokage" they said.

"Ok Mr. Ambassadors please follow us" I said while picking up the 2 tied up cloud nin and left the office room.

"Is there something you want" hiruzen asked the 3 peoples who shook their heads "Then you may leave, I have to rest a while" hiruzen said and the 3 people left curious as to how this deal was made and also about bitoku.

With bitoku,

"So dear guest this will be your place to live for 7 days, the 2 roon on right for you 2 elders while this room is for these 2, hope you enjoy your stay and call me anytime you required" I said while pointing a common room to the innocent nin while a garage to the 2 nin who got caught.

The 2 caught ninja were tied with chains and tied up and given only food twice a day, while the other were given a good treatment and food which is average and cheep but way better than the other 2.

The rent for this place was 500 ryo per day while food was some street food for 300 ryo a day.

Like this 5 days passed when the cloud ninja came with everything demanded, they received a warm welcome. Which shocked them and also confused them, the one who came was Bee and an unknown ninja called Z, they did not stay instead they left as soon as their work is done.

I left shinki and shimon handle the hand over and other stuffs, after they left I got the mission complete rewards.

Ping!

 **Quest complete**

 **Solve the Hyuga incident.**

 **Reward: 100000xp**

 **1000 hero points.**

 **A favour from hyuga clan**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **For saving hinata hyuga: 100000xp**

 **500 hero points.**

Ping!

 **You have received a SSS purchase store card as special reward [this card allows the host to purchase any item from any world].**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Status**

 **Bitoku shiba, (konoha genin, pirate's leader** **)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body, holder of geass [absolute** **obedience]**

 **Level- 43 (60000/140000)**

 **Battle Power level - 161**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 2690/2760**

 **SP Regen: 1+5 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 1460/1460**

 **CP Regen: 1 + 5 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 99.9%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 121**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 98**

 **INT- 100 (MAX)**

 **CHA- 119**

 **CC-100 (MAX)**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-24**

 **Skill points-63**

 **Money- 78000 R**

 **Hero points: 1120**

 **1 SSS purchase store card.**

'System open the stores I can select the item I want to purchase'.

Ping!

 **Showing fully unlocked stores [host can purchase only one iteam.**

'Let's see system show me devil fruits and zanpakto list'

Ping!

 **Parametica type [purchase range 25000 - 10000000 hero points]**

 **Tremor tremor fruit - 10000000**

… **.**

 **Logia type [purchase range 750000 – 10000000 hero points]**

 **Dark dark fruit - 10000000**

… **.**

 **Zoan type [purchase range 25000 – 3000000 hero points]**

 **Mammoth mammoth fruit - 3000000**

… **.**

 **Mystic zoan type [purchase range 3000000 – 10000000 hero point]**

 **Phinox phinox fruit - 8500000**

… **.**

 **Low cost devil fruit**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Human human fruit– 10000**

 **Jacket jacket fruit – 8000**

… **.**

 **Zanpakto [Any] – 5000000**

'This is way out of league, if I have to get any good ability I have to collect more hero points, I am so pitiful, system can't you give me any discount'

Ping!

 **No**

"bitoku, hokage is calling us" shimon said, I turned to him nodding we went to hokage office.

Hokage office,

"bitoku, shimon, shinki, itama, akira you have done good job, due to additial inconvenience this mission will be raised to B rank and you will get a B rank payment, but itama and akira you both will not get payment since you were not assigned for this mission I am sorry for that" hiruzen said.

"Don't worry hokage-sama, itama and akira were sent to us by the hyuga and uchiha clan to show their support, there were other clans to but due to the mission circumstances I did not take any other persons" I said, while shinki and shimon nodded their heads.

Itama and akira looked at each other and shook their head helplessly.

"itama, akira even though you may not get money reward, you still have brought pride to your clans so there is no need to feel down, and I sure bitoku team will pay you for hiring you both" hiruzen said while looking at me.

"Sure, they will each get 10% of our mission payment, since this is our private mission we don't have to share with our jonin sensei so don't worry" I said. Hiruzen looked amused and continued "and bitoku for your advice 1 million ryo as well as the agreed rent money which will be around 800000 ryo, I'll make it a round figure and take 2 million ryo, are you satisfied".

I nodded my head vigorously while my friends looked at me with dumb folded expressions.

"Hokage-sama, please transfer the money to our konoha bank accounts, as for our mission money which is 40000 ryo send 10000 ryo to our 3 accounts, I would like to have 10000 ryo hand cash now" I said.

"Ok, you may leave now, and if I remember there will be chunin exams in grass village 2 months from now, I hope you will participate" hiruzen said, I did not reply instead I left while collecting money from counter.

"itama, akira here is 4000 ryo for you both, you can tell your clan heads about the mission if asked and thank you, if possible we would like to work with you again" I said while handing over their money.

"Then what about 2 million ryo you got, I thought you will give us some share, hey why don't you give 5% of it too" akira asked, "hu, No! you will only get the share from mission reward anything extra will not be given, you do remember that I had only asked for help, and for that 4000 ryo itself is high, for a C rank you would have got only 500 ryo, now don't go all greedy just because you see money" I said [this is my money].

Ping!

 **Decreased reputation**

 **Akira hyuga, Itama uchiha, & Hiruzen sarutobi -5**

 **Increased reputation**

 **Shinki & Shimon +10.**

[Like I care].

"don't make so much fuss over little things, when you become jonin you will get more money, didn't you hear hokage he said there will be chunin exam soon so train hard" shinki said supporting me.

"I will take my leave" itama said, akira reluctantly left. After which we 3 started at each other and laughed.

"I will bring kyoko, shinki you bring mimura sensei and shimon bring your parents we will have a party in akamichi BBQ at evening 6 pm," I said. Shimon and shinki then we away as I went to bring kyoko.

'2 months till chunin exam in grass village, I initially did not want to attend chunin exam till late but grass village has Karin how could I just leave her, poor girl if I make haste I will be able to save both Karin and her mother, damn it'

When I reached home kyoko was cleaning house, "Kyoko get ready we are going to BBQ today my friends, sensei and my friend parents will be present" I said.

"Ok young master, just a few minutes after cleaning the house, we can leave" kyoko said.

"Kyoko dress a little fancy, ok I will be in my room when you are ready call me" I said and went into my room.

I have to get ready I wore a traditional dress and waited for kyoko.

'system show my skills'

Ping!

 **Skill list**

 **Gamers' Mind Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants host to calmly and logically think things through, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamers' Body Lv-MAX [S]**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the host to live the real world and develop along the host.**

 **Skills**

 **Hidden listener, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of, [This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.]**

 **Range: 50 meter (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional meter.**

 **Strong mentality, lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **It is ability to bear physical damage and torture. [It is an important skill for ninja so as to not give out the information when caught my enemies and torture].**

 **Reliability: 10 years**

 **-1 second for every enemy 1 INT higher then host.**

 **Swimming, Lv- 20 (max)**

 **Your swimming skills are needed when you are in water.**

 **Speed- 35 Km an hour [Without enhancement]**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

 **Detecting killing intent lvl – 12 (15%)**

 **Sense anyone who has a killing intent towards the host**

 **Range: 35 meters.**

 **Lying, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **Your ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **100% chance of success**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

 **Stealth, Lv- 20 (Max)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Undetected rate- 100%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you.**

 **Camouflage, level- 15(10%)**

 **Your aibility to remain undetected.**

 **Undetected rate- 100%**

 **For sensor ninja – 75%**

 **For stranger opponents, -2% for each level they are above you.**

 **Running, Lv- 100 (MAX)**

 **Your skill to run at amazingly fast speeds.**

 **Max speed- 80 Km per hour [Without enhancement]**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

 **Cooking, Lv- 23 (30%)**

 **You can make good food, which is edable.**

 **Teaching, Lv- 25 (89%)**

 **Your ability to teach a concept to another individual or group.**

 **Understanding a subject- 50%**

 **+20% bonus if INT is greater than student**

 **Adapt Sensor, lvl- 20 (MAX)**

 **Ability to Sense everyone,**

 **Range – 5 kilometres**

 **Cannot sense if the individual is suppressing his/her chakra.**

 **Eye of kaguya, level- 20 (MAX)**

 **The advance chakra sensing ability, which is mostly found in uzumaki clan, this ability allows the host to sense the nature of the chakra and significantly increase the sensing range.**

 **Range- 5 kilometres**

 **Cannot sense if the individual is suppressing his/her chakra.**

 **Charm, Lv- 15 (87%)**

 **Your ability to attract people to follow your lead or agree to your demands.**

 **Chances of being successful- 75%**

 **+10% for every positive REP score you have with target**

 **-2 % for every negative REP score you have with target**

 **Chakra thread, Lv- 40 (20%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 1 CP per minute per 1 meter**

 **Max length- 1 kilometer.**

 **No. of treads- 40**

 **Chakra exerice**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 20 (level maxed)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 1 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- un limited**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **Tree walking, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By channeling chakra into any part of your body you can stick to surfaces.**

 **Uses: 1 CP per minute**

 **Water walking, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By channeling chakra into the soles of your feet you can walk on water.**

 **Uses: 1 CP per minute**

 **Chakra shaping, lv- 8 (12%)**

 **Make chakra into whatever shape you wish for.**

 **NinJutsu**

 **Water style: Great waterfall technique, S rank (lvl – 1)**

 **After forming needed hand seals the water extends over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meter height. Then it streams down to the ground to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.**

 **CP cost: 1200 CP per use (Addition CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 2400 (+2 DMG for every additional CP)**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

 **Transformation Jutsu, E rank**

 **It is the ability to appear like other things or person.**

 **CP cost: 20 per use**

 **-0.25% chance of being found out for each level your opponent is higher than you.**

 **Clone jutsu, E rank.**

 **It makes an illusionary copy of you.**

 **CP cost: 10 CP per clone**

 **(note: host is adopt in this jutsu hence, host will need only sigle hand seal to cast the jutsu)**

 **Body Replacement jutsu, E rank.**

 **It is an technique were the body is replaced by a log (or an objects as skill increases)**

 **CP cost: 10 CP for 5 meters**

 **(note: host is adopt in this jutsu hence, host will need only sigle hand seal to cast the jutsu)**

 **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu, C rank.**

 **The user takes a deep gulp of air before spewing it out as a giant fireball.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP per use (Additional CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 500 HP (+5 DMG for every additional CP)**

 **(Note: host is adopt in this jutsu hence, host will need only sigle hand seal to cast the jutsu)**

 **Fire style: phinox fire jutsu, B rank.**

 **The user takes a deep gulp of air before spewing it out into multiple small fireballs.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP per use (Additional CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 500 HP (+5 DMG for every additional CP)**

 **(Note: host is adopt in this jutsu hence, host will need only sigle hand seal to cast the jutsu)**

 **Lightning style: purple electricity**

 **Rank: A/S (undetermined).**

 **This jutsu was developed by kakashi hatake, after the 4th great ninja war, which is an upgrade of his own jutsu chidori. The purple lightening is denser and more powerful then chidori making it on the same level as rasengan,(Note to host: by practicing it to max level user will be able to develop other techniques like chidori stream, chidori spear, chidori senbon etc. and was enabled specially to host since you wanted it).**

 **CP Cost: 1000 (addition CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 2000 (+1 Damage for every 1CP added).**

 **Note – host is not able to perform this until level 50.**

 **Genjutsu**

 **Demonic illusion: World of glass**

 **Rank: B**

 **The jutsu traps the opponent in a world where everything is made of glass. That breaks down in sharp glass spikes with the slightest move, even breathing. The person trapped would feel like glass was piercing them when they move. This jutsu has been known to be extremely painful.**

 **CP Cost: 200 per person.**

 **Ineffective against doujutsu users and 1% chance of opponent breaking the genjutsu with every 1 point CC better then the host.**

 **Genjutsu: Bleeding pain**

 **Rank: B**

 **The person trapped would see many wounds would open all over their body and they all start bleeding, the illusion of bleeding can also be targeted to a single spot on the body.**

 **CP Cost: 250 per person.**

 **Ineffective against doujutsu users and 1% chance of opponent breaking the genjutsu with every 1 point CC better then the host.**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Academy Taijutsu**

 **Art of fighting in close combat.**

 **Advance academy taijutsu**

 **Art of fighting in close combat.**

 **Dynamic entry**

 **Flying jump kick straight to the face.**

 **Rank: D**

 **Shadow of the dancing leaf**

 **Kicking the target into air, and while the target is airborne, host will appear behind his back a finish off with a move.**

 **Rank: C**

 **Leaf great whirlwind**

 **A spin kick in air, which also propels the user.**

 **Rank: C**

 **Leaf strong whirlwind**

 **A powerful version of great whirlwind**

 **Rank: B**

 **Leaf gale**

 **A kick to the feat to make the target get off their feet.**

 **Rank: D**

 **Konoha hurricane**

 **Used with 'shadow of the dancing leaf'**

 **Rank: D**

 **Leaf rising wind**

 **A faint attack, with a kick on waist and a hidden kick to leg.**

 **Rank: B**

 **One thousand years of death**

 **A attack to point out weak spots.**

 **Rank: E**

 **Lion barrage**

 **Rank: C**

 **Leaf Dragon god**

 **Creates a dragon with wind, caused by the kicking pressure.**

 **Rank: B+**

 **Strong fist taijutsu style**

 **Art of fighting in close combat.**

 **Rank: B**

 **Finjutsu**

 **Beginner Finjutsu, Lv MAX.**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 100%**

 **Maximum seals - D rank class seals.**

 **Intermediate finjutsu, lv – 18 (12%)**

 **The art of making seals.**

 **Success rate- 100%**

 **Maximum seals – B rank class seals.**

 **Finjutsu: Five prong seal.**

 **Rank: A**

 **The user has to activate 5 seal letters on each fingers of a hand, and strike the opponent in the stomach, the jutsu will seal the opponent chakra for 1-4 hours and making them unconscious, this also works on the reanimated jutsu people to temporarily unable them to fight and lose control of the body they are reanimated into. (Note to host: this is the same technique used by orochimaru during chunin exams against naruto).**

 **CP Cost: 1000 per use.**

 **If the seal is known to the opponent the seal can be countered,**

 **Finger Engraving seal**

 **Can engrave a seal on an object with fingers**

 **Success rate: 80%**

 **Rank: C**

 **Time delay seal**

 **Can set other seal or jutsu to activate after a certain time.**

 **Success rate: 100%**

 **Rank: D**

 **Explosion seal**

 **Can store a large amount of gun powder and chakra, when activated it will blow up.**

 **Success rate: 70%**

 **Rank: C**

 **Storage seal**

 **It creates a separate dimension which can hold items**

 **Success rate: 20% [Capable of creating 2 meter cube of storage space.**

 **Rank: B**

 **Null Seal**

 **It can remove a seal.**

 **Note: cannot be used on already activated seals.**

 **Rank: undefined [At present can be used to remove any seal below Rank-C].**

 **Bukijutsu.**

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 60 (17%)**

 **Ability to handle shuriken accurately.**

 **Accuracy- 100%**

 **Bonus- 100% to DMG**

 **Range – 1 kilometre.**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 71 (83%)**

 **Ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Accuracy- 100%**

 **Bonus- 100% to DMG**

 **Range – 2 kilometers.**

 **Ninja wire technique, lv- 52 (71%)**

 **Ability to handle wires**

 **Range- 750 meters.**

 **Wire length- 5 KM**

 **Trapping bonus- 50%.**

 **Needle technique, lv-50 (62%)**

 **Ability to handle needle**

 **Accuracy- 100%**

 **Range - 70 meters.**

 **Kinjutsu**

 **Sexy jutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **CP cost: 20 CP**

 **Harem jutsu**

 **Rank: A**

 **CP cost: 200 per clone**

 **Reverse harem jutsu**

 **Rank: A**

 **CP cost: 200 per clone**

 **Shadow clone jutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **CP cost: 180.**

 **Multi Shadow clone jutsu**

 **Rank: A**

 **CP cost: 180 per clone.**

 **8 inner gates**

 **Rank: S**

 **[Note: host is only able to open 3 gates, and due to host having immortal body the side-effect of opening 8** **th** **gate is not applicable].**

 **Additional Abilities**

 **Immortality**

 **Rank: Devine grade**

 **Holder of geass [Absolute obedience]**

 **Rank: Supreme grade**

'Phew that's a long list; you may wonder how the hell I will be able to throw up to 2 KM accurately. Well the answer is my eye patch; it has a lens which can zoom up to 5 KM'.

'And I can make only 5 Shadow clones as of now and the additional effect is the clones have some of my immortality buff making them to take 5 kunai hits before disappearing. But at the same time the mental stress is very heavy, and it is not something a 10 year old body can bear'.

'The 8 gates came as a bonus to me when I asked gai to teach me a high rank technique, and along with master chen recommendation, guy thought me 8 gate technique along with a self-made rule, to use it. In exchange for this, I suggested gai to focus on fingers, as his fingers have less strength compare to his other body parts, and as well as his kunai and shuriken skills, since he cannot do ninjutsu or genjutsu. He thanked me and started practicing again'.

'Sigh, the problem now is there is no technique to improve my physical body, even though I am practicing daily like a super human, the stats are not improving at all, and I don't have any… Wait a second that's it why did not I think about it'.

'System open stores…'.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11 Rokushiki Technique

'System open store and display the martial arts from different worlds within my budget'

Ping!

' **Showing the physical training methods and abilities'**

 **Hokuto Shinken [Fist of the north star] – 1200 Hero points.**

 **Rokushiki technique [one-piece] – 1200 Hero points.**

 **Kamehameha [Dragon ball] –1000 Hero points.**

 **Furinji Style Mixed martial arts [Histor's strongest disciple] – 600 Hero points**

 **Turtle hermit martial arts [Dragon ball] – 500 Hero points**

 **Kyotouryuu [Katanagatari] – 500 Hero points.**

 **Fishman karate [opne-piece] –500 hero points.**

 **Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist – 500 Hero points.**

 **Might guy taijutsu arts [Naruto] – 250 hero points.**

 **Futae no kiwami manual [samurai X] – 200 hero points.**

…

The instant I saw the list, I was super happy, currently I have 1120 hero points but I want to purchase the rokushiki technique, the reason is simple it has a flying technique, body hardening technique, fast moment as well as by practising this the basic body ability will improve and make me adopt to high speed moments even without cheats like sharingan.

'System how can I increase my hero points'

Ping!

 **By completing quest**

 **Selling items to store [host cannot sell items of more than 100 Hero points per day, at present]**

 **By using currency to exchange for Hero points [host cannot exchange for more than 100 Hero points per day, at present]**

'Good system how much is the exchange rate'

 **1000 ryo = 1 hero points**

'Why that much'

 **The points can be used to buy anything, whenever host wants; if you think about it an A-rank Jutsu in black market is around 10 million ryo and if host convert it into Hero points it will cost the same.**

'Ok Exchange to Hero points and buy me 'Rokushiki technique' from one-piece world'

Ping!

 **Host has successfully purchased Rokushiki technique for 1200 HP. The manual is stored in the inventory.**

 **Remaining Hero points – 20.**

I opened the book and there was a clear detailed description of the technique.

"Young master, I am ready we can leave" kyoko called me suddenly. I jerked a little and supported myself, I kept the book in inventory before I opened the door and went to akamichi BBQ with her.

As I and kyoko, went to akamichi BBQ, shinki, shimon and his mother, and mimura sensei were waiting for us near the door.

"Good evening mimura-sensei, good evening aunty how are you" I said greeting them, "good evening to you too bitoku," mimmura said.

"I have been well bitoku, thank you for taking care of shimon every time" shimon mother said.

"This is kyoko-san, my care taker and also my guardian" I said.

"Hello everyone" kyoko said.

"Now then let us go inside, we have to enjoy today to the fullest" shinki said we followed.

Our sensei was very happy to see our work, because as a jonin and as our sensei he knew the inside story of the treaty, and was proud about how we handled it.

Kyoko and shimon mother became friends and kept talking between themselves, I was eating happily, as well as thinking about the Rokushiki technique, I have a strong physical body so I can master the 6 technique within 1/2 year, but I have also decided to go to grass village to save Karin.

Deciding this I spoke "mimura sensei, I have been thinking, hokage has recommended us for taking chunin exams in 2 months in Grass village, but I don't want to become a chunin right now, so what do I do".

"Ho you have been informed about chunin exams, in my opinion your team is qualified, even though I cannot say that shinki or shimon will be promoted, I am sure you will bitoku" mimura said laughing.

"Sensei are you looking down on us" shinki and shimon both said together, getting a LOL from all 3 adults.

"Sensei, I am thinking that I will attend the exams but skip the final round and gain an understanding of chunin exam, then attends the exam which will be in konoha next time, or I can just ask hokage". I said.

"Bitoku you are intelligent and smart, so I'll leave it to you to make the decision, you see I have not been in a good condition since the war ended so I have applied for retirement, and by next year I'll leave and stay with my family, running an inn. I would be happy to see you all become chunin within that time" Mimura said slowly.

"What are you saying perverted sensei, to me it looks like you just want to get rid of us so you are overacting" shinki said.

"Me too" I said and shimon nodded.

"What that was such a sincere wish and you brats ruined completely, I am going to eat all the food in restaurant so be prepared to pay the bill" mimura said with fumes coming of his ears and the 2 ladies laughed watching us.

The evening was very good, after having food we went to shopping complex to buy some new stuff, for fun and all.

When we went back to home shisui was already there, kyoko was too tired so she went to sleep.

"Shisui when did you come back, how was your mission" I asked.

"It was ok, had to deal with some stone ninja's who were spying, but they retreated 3 days back all of a sudden" shisui said.

"I think it was due to us signing a peace treaty with cloud, that tsuchikage is a clever old fox he must have had some spy to deliver note worthy information" I said.

"Yes that is exactly the case, how could you tell" shisui said.

"Common sense, beside I have completed my 1st B rank mission, I just treated everyone only you and itachi left, tell me what you want I'll buy it for you" I said.

"Ho congrats, that why no one was in home, and I don't want anything now may be later" shisui said while pincking my cheeks.

"Shisui it hurts, stop doing it" I forced him off, and took a fighting pose.

"Ok, relax no need to be serious, then what was your mission" he asked.

It was late night when we went to sleep. [Yes shisui is staying in my house].

Next day

In hokage office, we came to receive a mission.

"So which mission will the pirates take, you are allowed to have C rank missions" hiruzen said.

"Hokage- sama to usual, 5 D ranks please" I said.

"Ho you are not taking C rank, that is unusual, you are more than qualified to take a C rank" hiruzen said softly looking at mimura.

"Hokage-sama, we are preparing to attend the chunin exam in grass village so we want more time to train, we plan to tryout this exam and become chunin next exam in konoha" I said.

Hiruzen just sighed, "Your friend, itachi has done 2 B rank and 8 C rank mission already which is the highest record for an new genin till now, in peace time, and he will become chunin this time" hiruzen said.

"Well that is itachi for you; he is smart and kind hearted, as well as skilled, and if I have to say if he took the exam in konoha he will break all the records including 4th hokage record" I said.

Hiruzen shook his head; he could not find any way to make bitoku active, hiruzen knew that bitoku was far smarter than others even shikaku, will not be a match for him at his age, hiruzen wanted bitoku to have a high enough position to make him as one of his personal advisor, but this brat was uncooperative.

"And what about you, I am sure you could also do the same" hiruzen said.

"No hokage, I am Ok with staying average and also we will not be taking any other mission after this until chunin exams are finished" I said.

Hiruzen just nodded and lets us of with 5 missions.

We completed all the missions within 2 days. Then prepared the training methods, the method I came up with is simple as my goal was to train in the cliff outside konoha [the same place were naruto 1st summoned gamabonta]. I will train until I could use moon step to come out of the cliff, even though I don't like to get injured and all, I have to put efforts so later I don't have to suffer as the saying goes 'bleed in training, sweat in war'.

When I mention this to mimura sensei he was shocked to core and did not agree but I pushed shinki and shimon for convincing even though they were unwilling and did not want to do they still trusted me and convinced sensei.

"bitoku I am still inclined that this is a bad idea, but since you so strongly believe that you have to do it I'll allow but under 2 conditions, 1- you must always be tied to the rope and 2-as soon as you think you cannot go on you have to return back absolutely understand" mimura said.

"Yes sensei, thrust me this is required as I am not satisfied with being a normal ninja, I want to be a S rank so if I did not even do this much training I'll never achieve it" I said.

Mimura just nodded and let us train; he stayed with us all the time the condition we set was shinki and shimon were to climb the peak from down with just their legs freely since it was slippery doing it was next to impossible for even a chunin and only elite jonin can do it.

Due to my control being almost perfect I can do it without much difficulty so I trained in it which helped me to increase my chakra control by 0.0001%.

Then I opened the SIX power manual, there are 6 techniques

Kami-e: it make the body float like a piece of paper also know as paper art, or making a body flexible like slime which can avoid attacks by fully mastering it user can avoid 100 bullets thrown at them.

Geppou: also called moon step, this give the user the ability to float in air for longer time and when mastered to full mastery the user can stay in air as long as his legs can support him.

Rankyaku: also called as storm legs, by kicking at high speed and strength causes a air blade to form, it is a powerful projectile technique.

Shigan: (Finger gun) it is a close-combat technique, were the user pushes their fingers at very high speed causing a wound similar to a bullet. By training to mastery user can even shoot projectile shigan.

Soru: (Shave) allows the user to move at extreme high speeds, as well as to attack at extreme speeds. Full mastery can make the user to travel at near speed of sound.

Tekkai: (iron mass) it hardens the user muscles to the level of iron, by fully mastering it the user body can turn into as strong as metals, it can completely ignore any attack below jonin rank.

[Note: The technique is ranked A, and my mastering all 6 technique user can be considered as an S rank ninja this world. The technique is solely based for physical body, so as long the body has 20% of original chakra and there are no serious injuries the technique can be used without ant side effects.]

'So if I can be as proficient as robi luchi, I can be an S rank ninja, it makes sense since anyone who eats a devil fruit can be considered as a high chunin level that is for a weak fruit ability, as for logia fruit they can be considered as S rank, and powerful fruit user like admirals, sengoku, daflamingo, luffy etc can be consider as kage level equal to hashirama, madara, tobirama, pain etc, with 4 emperor's power being close to 10 tails power, and every haki user is an elite jonin level.

But as of the powers compared to what I know, kaguya were on a different level even comparing other otsutsuki clan members, after having eaten the chakra fruit'.

'Whatever, by training the six powers I can increase my body to be on an another level, 1st I have to learn soru since without mastering soru, geppou and rankyaku cannot be trained'.

1 week later.

 **Status**

 **Bitoku shiba, (konoha super genin, pirate's leader** **)**

 **Special Status: immortal Body, holder of geass [absolute** **obedience]**

 **Level- 44 (10/150000)**

 **Battle Power level - 165**

 **HP- ******/********

 **HP Regen: *** per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increases by 1 point per second for every 10 points of VIT]**

 **SP- 2800/2800**

 **SP Regen: 1+5 per seconds** **[does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in STR]**

 **CP- 1500/1500**

 **CP Regen: 1 + 5 per seconds [does not work when critically damaged or special condition] [increase by 1 point per second for every 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- 99.9%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 145**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 154**

 **INT- 100 (MAX)**

 **CHA- 119**

 **CC-100 (MAX)**

 **LUC- hero luck**

 **Points-0**

 **Skill points-57**

 **Money- 2 million 60 thousand ryo.**

 **Hero points: 300**

 **Skill**

 **Soru level 2 (90%).**

 **Kami-e level 6 (3%)**

I have been trying to master the Soru since 1 week, but it was damn hard the strength stats required for this is extreme.

To fully master the soru technique I would require 350 STR points, it is insane only an s rank ninja will have that much stats. In the beginning I used Skill points but the system showed that I have to increase my stats. Kami-e was another skill which required very less stats and also for each increase in the skill my DEX stat increases upto 10 points, so I started practicing it Kami-e is a ability skill which raises once ability permanently, unlike other technique.

I tried to practice other technique but the stats asked was 200 STR points for tekkei, for finger gun DEX 250 and STR 250 points, for storm leg 350 STR points and moon step 400 STR points.

I had planned for using my skill points to max out Kami-e, before I can go to Start Soru again. And to avoid any suspicion on me I kept raising by 1 point every day.

And as for how I am training, I'll walk down the cliff as quickly as I can without losing my grip on to the cliff side and dodge all the obstacles I face and I have decided to increase my skill to maximum level by the end of this month.

Shinki and shimon were coming along ok, at 1st they were scared out of their wits, but they are gradually adapting, mimura sensei was a little less tense now since we have been doing a very well.

In fact he has also joined us with training.

Exactly 45 days later.

In a huge cliff with 400 metres depth, near a water fall it was a magnificent sight to see, but the most interesting thing were the loud sounds which could be heard coming from inside the cliff there were Roughly 10 people with ropes tied to them, climbing up and down insanely.

They are no other then bitoku and itachi team, along with shisui and mighto gai.

Itachi team were also participating in chunin exams, Gai and bitoku are at present fighting and competing with each other to see who could do more laps in the cliff, shisui and itachi was training the dodging exercise, while shinki and shimon were still practicing free running across cliff side. While yuki and mimura were having a sparring matches to get used to battle in this terrain.

The improvement has been significant especially for shinki and shimon.

 **Shinki lv - 28**

 **Battle power- 43**

 **Shimon hijiri lv- 27**

 **Battle power- 43**

As for bitoku his six power training was successful.

 **Soru level 4 (90%).**

 **Kami-e level (Max).**

By using 'kami-e' bitoku can dodge up to 100 shuriken and kunai at a time also significantly increasing his agility. And by using 'soru' bitoku can now move at 80 KM per hour and can be increase by using chakra.

 **STR- 160**

 **VIT- *****

 **DEX- 400**

 **INT- 100 (MAX)**

 **CHA- 128**

 **CC-100 (MAX)**

 **LUC- hero luck.**

After finishing the training for today bitoku team went to hokage office and officially applied for chunin exams. Hokage asked who ever applied to meet at addressing hall tomorrow evening.

Next day in the addressing hall

"Good evening everyone, you are all the genin who have applied for chunin exam which will be conducted at grass village in 6 days, a total of 3 teams you will be accompanied by Honda here due to some reasons your jonin sensei will not be coming with you, the chunin exams are not only an exam to determine your chunin promotion but also you all will be representing konoha, I wish you all very best luck" hokage said. We all nodded "Honda you can take over from here" hokage said to Honda.

"We will be leaving konoha tomorrow morning, meeting place konoha main gate at 10. You have to bring all your weapons and other items for chunin exam with you as we will be staying at grass village for 1 week to 6 week based on your performance. When we are at grass village you have to carry your identification card as well as chunin application with you, any questions?" Honda asked.

"Can we leave after we are done" I asked. "Well if you fail early you will have to stay till others are completed" Honda said.

"How will the exam be" I asked, "The exam will be divided into 3 rounds, the exam will be different every time" Honda said. "If that's all I'll see you tomorrow, you are dismissed" Honda said.

To be prepare of the exam I went to the weapon shop, and purchased 1000, shuriken and kunais as well as 10 KM long ninja wire, which I stored in inventory.

It cost me 1 million ryo for this, I then also brought 1 short katana [Blade only 45CM] with a holder, and prepared an outfit like 'Ryu Hayabusa from ninja gaiden'.

I have also brought 100 sets of instant food, along with 100 litres of water and a black tent with sleeping bags and a set of lamp.

During night I arranged my weapons, 100 shuriken and kunai with ninja wire attached to them, I arranged the weapons cleanly and stored 250 sets in separate storage scrolls for shinki and shimon.

At hidden cloud village

"This time send 5 best genin team to take chunin exams in grass village, they have only one mission make konoha pay, if possible kill the konoha genin, but make sure that it is only done in test period understood" raikage A said.

"Yes raikage-sama" came the reply, "Send that kid darui team also" A said. The assistant was stunned for a period before nodding.

'That dammed old fox he tricked me, I could never think he would get so low as to lie' A gritted his teeth so hard that sound was heard throughout the hall. No one disturbed him since they too felt anger and also humiliation.

The cloud has decided to attack konoha genin in chunin exams because they cannot openly fight so only this way they can subdue some anger.

Meanwhile our hero bitoku is sleeping happily.


End file.
